


Be with me

by MoonlightJonerys



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Family, Sad, Smut, Targaryen Restoration, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightJonerys/pseuds/MoonlightJonerys
Summary: Beyond the wall, Jon tries to forget the past. But terrible nightmares and feelings of guilt don't make it easy for him to forget the only woman he ever really loved. And while Jon is watched from afar by strangers, a threat grows in the south, even more dangerous and cruel than the Night King.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 153
Kudos: 156





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. I'm MoonlightJonerys and I'm new here.  
> Some of you may know me. Because besides Archive of our own, I am also registered at Wattpad and my name there is NorthernLight22.
> 
> I'm a big fan of Game of Thrones, or rather seasons 1-7.   
> Although season 8 of Game of Thrones doesn't exist for me and I'm still really angry, sad and disappointed about it, I decided to write a story that will take place after the last season.  
> I hate the ending and will never accept it.
> 
> This story is set about four months after the eighth season.
> 
> I apologize if there are any mistakes. English is not my mother language.

He held something in his claws and scared away all the people who tried to come closer.   
The Red Priestesses looked at each other helplessly. Finally, Kinvara stepped towards the great beast. "Calm down, my big one. We only want to help," she said reassuringly. Slowly the dragon opened his big wings and put what he held in his claws gently on the ground. Kinvara came closer and gasped in shock when she realized what, or rather WHO it was. Another Red Priestess joined in. "We must bring her back," Kinvara nodded. "Prepare everything. Let's hope it's not too late," she muttered, helping to carry the lifeless body of Queen Daenerys into the temple.


	2. Chapter 1. Beyond the Wall

The winds were no longer as cold as a few months ago and snowfall became less and less frequent. Ice and snow began to thaw in some places and every day you could hear the loud thunder of avalanches from afar, which broke away from the high mountains and slid down into the valleys. Spring had finally reached the true north.

The wildlings had settled in a small valley, far away from the Wall. Here they found enough food and drink and could live their simple but peaceful and happy lives.

A little away from the wildlings' camp, Jon had built his own hut and shared it with Ghost. The giant Direwolf was now the only family he still had and Jon was grateful for his presence. Without him, he would probably have taken his own life long ago, because there was no reason for him to stay any longer in this world of shit. Four months had passed and still the pain of loss was as strong as the day he lost the woman he had ever really loved. Jon hated himself for what he had done and he knew that he carried a great deal of guilt for this disaster. Jon should never have left Dany alone but he did and just pushed her away, without thinking about the possible consequences. Often he had to think back to her conversation in Dragonstone, how she sat broken in front of him and told him that she had only fear and no love. All she wanted that day, was his love and Jon could tell Dany that he loved her, but he could not show it to her and that was his biggest mistake.

 _,,I'm such an idiot. It's all my fault,,_ ,Jon thought as a new wave of guilt rolled over him.

His rejection had probably hit Dany harder than he thought and yet she still wanted him at her side in the end, and what did he do ?. He killed her. He rammed a dagger into her heart because he thought it was right. How wrong he was. Jon hated himself for not believing her words when she told him that the truth about his parents and his heritage would destroy her if it came out. Instead, he told his sisters and mistakenly assumed that they would not betray him. But that was only true for Arya. His sister Sansa seemed to make no effort at all to keep the secret. Jon didn't want to believe it at first but after Sansa had finally become the Queen of the North and the North had been declared independent, Jon realized the truth. His sister was no longer the little girl she used to be. All she wanted was to be a queen and this childhood wish had now been fulfilled at the expense of others. He should have listened to Dany, because she knew what she was talking about. All her life she had been surrounded by traitors and yet he ignored her warning. If only he had done what she had asked him to do. She had only asked him for one small thing and he should have just done it. Wait until the war was over and he would have been married to Dany. That would have changed everything. But after Sam revealed the truth to him, he couldn't even look at Dany properly or get intimate with her. Jon thought it was wrong but for Dany it was normal. She was a Targaryen and it was common among the Targaryens that brothers married their sisters and aunts married their nephews. He should have just overlooked it and continued to stand by her and her relationship, no matter what others said or thought about it. But he did not do that either. He cheated on her and left her all alone. Jon did realize, that he was the last family member, Dany still had. But he never seemed to have really thought about that until now. Jon drove through his hair and looked into the distance. He saw children, that happily playing in the rest of the snow that still lying, men and women sitting around the fire or chopping wood or doing other activities.

"I should have brought them here," Jon murmured and took an object from his cloak.

A beautiful silver chain with three very detailed dragon heads attached came out. It was the chain that Dany had often worn across her chest and also wore on the day she burned King's Landing. When Drogon flew away with his mother, the chain must have come loose somehow and since then, Jon always carried it with him. This object was now all he had left of Dany and as much as he had tried to forget her in the beginning, he could not and did not want to. The short time he had spent with this incredible woman had been the happiest and most beautiful time in his life and he would always remember it, even if these memories were connected with pain and sadness. Jon stroked over one of the silver dragon heads and then looked into the bright blue sky. He hoped that wherever his beloved Dany was now, she had finally found peace. Maybe one day he would see her again in the hereafter and maybe there was another world besides the endless darkness he had seen when he died. But Jon did not believe that the gods would grant him this happiness. He was doomed to be alone forever, even after his death.

"I'm so sorry, Dany. "I'm so, so sorry," he breathed with tears in his eyes.

Ghost seemed to feel his grief and laid his big head in his lap and looked at him sadly. Jon stroked his faithful companion, lovingly over his head.

"You would have liked her for sure," Jon murmured and rose slowly and together with his white direwolf, he strolled to the other side of the valley to put his thoughts in order.

Only when night fell did Jon return to his house. He sat down for a moment on a large stone and looked up into the night sky. Thousands of stars sparkled above him and the full moon was rising just, over the mountains. His light let the still bit winterly landscape shine in a beautiful light. When Jon looked at the moon, he remembered the time when he and Dany had been on their way to White Harbor. They stood at the railing of the boat late at night and watched the full moon. In its light, Dany's hair shone like silver and her eyes shone with pure happiness.

_**Flashback** _

"I love you Jon," Dany breathed and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I love you too, Dany. I will always love you and no one will ever separate us,'' he whispered and stroked her cheek lovingly with his thumb.

"Will you promise me?" she asked.

"Yes, I promise you, my love, my queen, my dragon," then her lips met for a deep kiss while the moon sent its soft light down on her.

_**Flashback End** _

Without Jon noticing, tears flowed down his cheeks as he thought back to that moment. They had been so happy then and he had broken the promise he had made to her that night.

"I love you Dany. No matter where you are now. I will always love you,'' he said softly and then walked slowly, head bowed, into his house, closely followed by Ghost.

Not far from Jon's house, a small figure in a dark robe emerged from behind a tree. Tears flowed down her cheeks and a soft sob escaped her lips. Her heart ached and she put her right hand on the scar that was covered by dense cloth and started to hurt a little. Minutes later, the person turned around and went back into the dark forest that lay behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Dany hasn't lost her dragon brooch, but I just wanted Jon to have something that reminded him of Dany and that he could always carrying with him.


	3. Chapter 2. Chaos of Feelings

_**Daenerys** _

Ever louder flaps of her wings tore the red priestess Kinvara from her thoughts. She had stared into the fire for a long time, but today the Lord of Light was silent again. At the big cave entrance, a big dark dragon landed and a darkly dressed person got off his back.

"You didn't make it again, right ?," she asked compassionately as the person sat down on the other side of the fire.

The woman took off her thick coat and laid it beside her. Her silver hair shone in the glow of the fire. She took a few deep breaths and then looked at the Red Priestess.

"No. I'm sorry. It just didn't work,'' said Daenerys in a sad voice and tears came to her eyes.

"Do not apologize, my queen. Alas, I can only guess what is going on inside of you but Jon must finally know the truth. You know that with every day that passes, the TRUE enemy, only gets more powerful and more dangerous," the priestess said calmly but insistently.

Dany nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I know that it was a redemption then but he killed me. He was the only person I trusted completely and he betrayed me. Just like everyone else," she whispered and Kinvara sighed.

"But you still love him," she murmured and Dany nodded.

"Of course I still love him," she confirmed the priestess' words. "But I'm afraid to face him. What if he doesn't believe me?'' she asked and Kinvara looked into her eyes.

"He will believe you. I came with you for this very reason. To support you both in this last war. If we don't win this war, not only Westeros will be lost, but the whole world !. You and Jon are the only ones who can stop HIM and you have to do it fast !''.

Dany lifted from her place and started going up and down in the cave. Her hands trembled and her eyes were glassy. She knew she would need Jon but she would have to ask him for something she wasn't sure he would do. The biggest fear of the young Targaryen was, that Jon might betray her again and although she had watched him secretly the last days and nights again and again and had seen and felt his pain and grief, she was not sure if Jon really regretted his crime completely. A small part of him inside, whispering that his actions were right, might be enough to make him turn against her once more. Dany simply wanted to have the certainty that Jon fully repented of his betrayal. She didn't want to be hurt again and certainly not by him.

"I see the fear in your eyes, Daenerys Stormborn. If you'd allow me, I'd speak with him first. I wouldn't tell him about your resurrection yet in this conversation but will find out what is going on in his deepest being and if I see that he regrets everything he has done, you should talk to him immediately,'' Kinvara suggested and smiled softly.

Dany looked out of the cave and watched as Drogon flew through the air not far away from them and then landed on an opposite mountain. Longing spread through Dany's mind again. The longing for peace and tranquility overcame the young woman again and now she would love to climb on her last dragon and fly away with it. Far away from Westeros and far away from kingdoms, wars and the deadly intrigues. She could explore the world until she found a peaceful place where she and her last child could live peacefully. But even there she would not be safe in the long run. Dany and Kinvara were the only people who knew of the real threat. A threat that was stronger, more dangerous, more cruel and terrible than the Night King had been. Dany couldn't just abandon the many people of this world and she and Jon were the last people who could save this crappy world. And even though Dany had sworn never to be a queen again and to rule, she had to do it. It was YOUR reason why she and also Jon were brought back. They are the Prince and Princess that were promised and together they would banish the darkness from the world and after their victory, a never ending summer would begin.

"Very well," the Mother of Dragons sighed heavily. "Go and speak to him. But after you have spoken to him, there is one more person who has to judge him and only THEN, I will meet with him personally,'' she agreed to the suggestion of her faithful companion.

The Red Priestess slowly lifted from her place and stood next to Dany.

"So be it. I will go down to the village at dawn. Rest now, my queen. There is much work to be done and you will need your strength very soon''.

Dany nodded and then went to her temporary sleeping place in the back of the cave.

_**Jon** _

When the sun rose the next morning, Jon stepped out of his small house after another sleepless night and breathed in the fresh morning air. Today he would go hunting with Ghost again to distract himself from the shadows of the past that haunted him every night as soon as he closed his eyes. He saddled his black horse and rode with him down the small hill where his house stood.

When Jon reached the wildlings' village, he was immediately greeted by Tormund.

"Good morning, my little crow. Are you going hunting alone again ?'' asked the red-haired man and Jon nodded with a sad smile.

"Listen. Why don't you just sit with me a little before you go ? The deers won't run away and a little distraction wouldn't do you any harm either,'' said his friend and although Jon wanted to decline the offer immediately, he agreed this time.

They sat down at a campfire and Tormund offered him some meat which he thankfully accepted.

"We're all getting very worried about you, crow. Since you left the Wall with us, you've been losing yourself more and more every day. You don't eat much and as terrible as you look, don't you seem to sleep much either. She wouldn't want that, Jon,'' the red-haired wildling spoke softly at the end and Jon looked at him sadly.

It was true. Since Dany's death, he felt like an empty shell. With Dany, a large part from himself had died and the more time passed, the emptier and lonelier he felt. Jon often thought about ending his life but death would be more of a mercy to him and he did not deserve grace and peace. He was now doomed to live with the guilt and consequences of his betrayal for the rest of his life. That was his punishment and it was much more terrible than death. Probably that's why Drogon hadn't burned him in the throne room that day. He probably also thought that death was more of a blessing for him and so the great black dragon flew away with his dead mother and left him behind, so that he would feel nothing but guilt and loneliness for the rest of his life and the terrible knowledge that he could have prevented the terrible events in King's Landing, if he had stood by Dany from the beginning, as he had promised her on the boat.

"Jon, I know this must be incredibly hard for you but you must live on. Try to put it behind you and start a new life. Find a wife and start a family," Tormund said and Jon shook his head hastily.

"No, Tormund, I can't. I still love her. I don't want another woman. I want HER. I want my Dany back and none else,'' he almost cried and tears ran down his cheeks.

Tormund sighed heavily and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Jon. She is dead. She's not coming back,'' he said softly, but Jon shook his head and got up.

"Thank you for the meat Tormund," Jon said, then went back to his horse and rode off into a nearby forest, closely followed by Ghost.

A few minutes later, when his tears had dried and he could think more or less normally again, Jon searched the wintry forest with Ghost. Suddenly he spotted a white rabbit nibbling on a green leaf and obviously hadn't noticed him yet. Quickly he reached into his quiver, pulled out an arrow and cocked the bow. He closed one eye to get a better aim but when he wanted to shoot the arrow he couldn't. The white rabbit was still sitting on the spot and when the sunlight shone on his fur, his fur shone silvery. The fur of the little animal reminded him too much of the hair of his Dany. Jon's thoughts even went so far that he thought for a moment that Dany was reborn as a small gentle white rabbit.

 _,,I'm clearly going crazy,,_ , Jon thought and he slowly lowered the arrow and put it back into the quiver.

"Let him live, Ghost. Let's find a deer,'' he murmured and his direwolf , following him without hesitation as he went in another direction.

After a few minutes, what felt like an eternity, he searching the forest for prey, Jon decided to take a break. He got off his horse, tied the reins to a thick branch and then sat down on a thick fallen tree trunk. His thoughts drifted back to Daenerys. What he would give to hear her beautiful voice one last time. To hold her in his arms one last time and breathe her heavenly exotic scent. If only he could look into her violet eyes one last time and tell her how much he loved her and how sorry he was for what he had done. Tears were burning in his eyes again and his vision was blurring.

"IS THAT WHY YOU BROUGHT ME BACK ?!. WAS IT MY FATE TO KILL THE WOMAN I LOVED MORE THAN ANYTHING ON THIS DAMN WORLD !?,'' he scream, looking up at the blue sky.

For days Jon had been asking himself this question he had just screamt in the wind. Was he only brought back by the Lord of Light to murder Dany ?. Could the Lord of Light or whoever brought him back really be cruel enough to bring a person back to life just so he could take the life of another person ?. Jon sank to his knees exhausted and Ghost came to him. He whined sadly and nudged him gently with his nose. Jon wrapped his arms gently around the neck of his direwolf.

"I miss her so much, boy," he sobbed.

Jon had no idea how long he had been sitting there like that but he was torn from his thoughts when suddenly a branch cracked loudly and Ghost began to growl. Quick as lightning he wiped away his tears and pulled Longclaw from its sheath.

"Who is there? Show yourself !,'' he cried into the forest and in the distance he saw a figure in a dark red robe coming towards him.


	4. Chapter 3 The Red Priestess

Jon The person who was clearly a woman stepped out of the shadow of the trees and stopped a few meters before Jon. Jon looked at the lady with suspicion and even Ghost seemed to feel uncomfortable in the presence of these strangers.

"Who are you and what do you want here?", Jon asked in a raised voice.

"My name is Kinvara. I am a red priestess and I am just travelling through'' she smiled, but after Jon heard the word ''red priestess'', dark thoughts came up in him. The only Red Priestess he had ever met had brought him back to life but before that she had burned many innocent people, including a young girl, that loved Ser Davos as his own daughter. Jon sensed that this woman must have a reason for being here. The most likely reason was that this priestess had only come to burn innocent people and he would not let that happen under any circumstances. Nevertheless, there was a slight possibility that this woman was actually speaking the truth and was really just passing through. Jon decided to be careful and would not trust this woman, who had just appeared out of nowhere, until he knew her real motives for being here.

"By the way, what's a red priestess doing on the other side of the wall ?. Far from any civilization", he wanted to know. Ghost growled louder and the priestess took a big step towards them. "Have you come to burn innocent people because your master has ordered you to?", he asked with clenched teeth. Kinvara looked at the northman in silence for a few seconds.

"No. To be honest, I came to ask you why you murdered Daenerys Targaryen, the rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms. "Aegon Targaryen," she asked without emotion in her voice.

Jon stumbled a big step back when the priestess pronounced the name of his love and his real name. _"Has she come to kill me. Did the Lord of Light command her to seek me out and kill me To avenge the queen's death ?'',_ thought Jon. "So you came to question me and then kill me. Out of revenge, and how do you even know my name ?'' Jon asked more calmly and Kinvara just looked at him confused.

"The Lord has not sent me to you to take revenge. I have come to find out why you did it. That, is the only reason why I'm here and the only command from my Lord. Neither the Lord of Light, nor I, nor any other priests or priestesses want to take vengeance on you. I only demand honest answers. We all saw in the flames what happened that day, but in the minds and hearts of those people, we cannot see. So I was chosen to search for answers to our many questions,'' Kinvara explained calmly and slowly Jon lowered his sword.

"Why are you interested in this ?", Jon murmured and the priestess took a step towards him.

"Well, Daenerys has done many good deeds in Essos. The people there loved her, even called her Mhysa, mother in translation. And nothing of what I or the other red priests in Essos had heard made me doubt her. There were no signs why she should burn a whole city and thousands of innocent people. And you seem to be the only person who has an answer to my question. So what reason did Daenerys Targaryen have for committing such an abominable act ?. The former King in the North put Longclaw back into his sheath and sat back on the tree trunk he had been sitting on earlier. Sighing, he drove himself through his dark hair.

"As you well know, my real name is not Jon Snow but Aegon Targaryen. The son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark and with that, I am the heir to the Iron Throne and it was with this truth that it all began'', Jon began his story and Kinvara nodded so that he continued.

"I'll just tell it like it is. That information destroyed Daenerys and me. She begged me not to tell anyone, not even my sisters but I thought at the time that they deserved to know. Daenerys was right, she knew from the beginning what this dangerous information could do if the wrong people found out. How wrong I was. I thought I could trust my sisters but Sansa immediately used this information for herself. Not for me or the Empire, but for herself. I know that now. Queen was what her heart desired. It's what she always wanted to be, and I guess she didn't care what she had to do to get it. Even if it meant betraying me. She had sworn to me not to tell anyone,'' he growled angrily and then went on. "And while Daenerys suffered one loss after the other and she wanted nothing else but my love, I pushed her away. I made her feel I despised her and everything we had. She gave us so much. She sacrificed everything for us and what did we do, what did I do ?. I pushed her away. I let me made to a hero when we defeated the Night King. Yet it was she who should be celebrated as a heroine, because without her, we would have lost the great war. She brought us her army, her dragons, but for her they were her children. And I just stood there. Listened how the northerners insulted her. I did not defend her when it mattered. If I had told the northern lords she saved my life beyond the Wall and lost one of her children in the process, it might have been different. Damn, she saved my life more than once and I took everything from her. She lost almost her entire army, her most trusted advisors and closest friends, and two of her dragons. And for what ?. I hate myself for bringing her to the North. If I hadn't, she would be sitting on her well-deserved throne as the rightful queen. And her friends and her dragons would surely were still be alive too. She was afraid, and I let her be consumed by fear, grief, pain and anger. Those were the reasons for her actions. She was not mad. She was alone and lost and no one, not even her oh so faithful advisors, Tyrion and Varys, were there for her. I have let Tyrion manipulate me. HE convinced me, it was the right thing to killing Daenerys, and I did it. I chose honor and duty over love again and I hate myself for it. I should have listened to my heart and taken her away. Away from King's Landing and away from Westeros. I should have put her on Drogon and run away with her. But I didn't do that. Daenerys wanted to rule with me. She wanted to break the wheel and build a new world. With ME. Despite the fact that I had rejected her so many times''. Jon paused to suppress his rising tears. Kinvara remained silent, just listened and let him collect himself.

"And then I kissed her. I told her she was my queen now and always. Then I stabbed her in the heart with a dagger and I will never forget the look she gave me. When she realized that I had betrayed her too. She died in my arms'', tears now flowed freely down his cheeks. But Kinvara had one last question.

"Do you regret it. Do you really regret it. Is there nothing inside you that tells you that it was the right thing ?''. Jon's head shot up.

‘’No, it wasn't the right thing. It was WRONG, what I did !. Right after I did it, I regretted it. I regret it every damn day and every damn night. My mind Isn't clear since a long time and if there was a way to undo my deed, I would do it. I would give my life for it'', Jon said. ‘’I wasn't her happiness. I was her downfall'', with these words, Jon stood up, took a few steps and then collapsed on the snowy ground and cried. "I loved her...I loved her more than anything. I wanted to be with her but I couldn't it anymore...when I found out who I was. I hate Sam for telling me and I hate Tyrion for bringing me to kill the only person I ever really loved and who loved me for who I was. Daenerys didn't care that I was a bastard and even when she found out that I was the heir to the Iron Throne and her nephew, she wanted me at her side. I loathe myself but it's too late. It's far too late to realize it. She's gone and will never come back. She doesn't deserve that. It's all my fault. If I had been there for her and shown her my love, none of this would have happened.'' When Jon ended, he buried his face in his hands and sobbed loudly. Ghost trotted back to his side and gently bumped his head. Kinvara kept her distance and remained silent. She could see, how much Jon suffered terribly by what he had done and not done. But she also felt some relief, because through his openness, the red priestess now knew that Jon deeply regretted everything he had done to Daenerys. Now it was time to bring the last two dragons together. One last war they had to fight to bring peace and an endless summer. The time had come for Jon to learn the truth and accept his heritage and true name.

After Jon's sobbing had stopped, Kinvara slowly stepped towards him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Come, there is something I want to show you," Jon raised his head and looked at the priestess with reddened eyes.

"And what do you want to show me?," he asked huskily and Kinvara smiled.

"Come with me and you'll find out," and with that she stepped into the direction from which she had appeared earlier.

Jon followed her after a short hesitation and Ghost immediately rushed to his side. They walked through the forest and whenever Jon asked where they were going, he got no answer. After what felt like an eternity, the forest opened and they reached a large clearing.

"And what do we want here now?", Jon asked visibly confused and looked around. He did not understand why the red priestess had led him into a bare clearing. The discomfort Jon had felt earlier when Kinvara had introduced herself to him came back and Ghost did not like this situation either.

"Wait here and don't move," she said and then disappeared between the trees before Jon could stop her.

The silence was scary, almost frightening and he slowly put his hand on the handle of Longclaw to be able to react immediately if he was attacked. Minutes went by and it was unusually quiet. But then, he heard a loud thunder and at first he thought it was an avalanche that has loose somewhere near him, but then suddenly a huge dark shadow flew over the clearing and the thunder turned out to be a dragon roar !. Jon looked up into the sky with wide open eyes and saw a big dark dragon.

Drogon.

Jon recognized the black dragon of his beloved immediately and when he landed in the clearing only a few meters ahead of him, his heart was beating up to his throat. He would never have thought it possible to ever see Drogon again. But what did the dragon want here in the north. Did he come back to take revenge on the death of his mother ?. Jon released his hand from Longclaw and slowly walked towards the dragon, while Ghost watched the dragon with curiosity but also with great suspicion.

"Stay back, boy," Jon whispered to his direwolf. Drogon behaved quite calmly and when Jon stopped in front of him, the dragon came a big step towards him, growled threateningly and then emitted a loud roar.


	5. Chapter 4. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion of Jon and Dany

_**Jon** _

Drogon's awesome roar echoed loudly through the valley. Though Jon knew that this mighty creature could devour him with just one bite, he took a step towards the dragon and slowly began to extend his hand. The big black dragon, growled menacingly and showed his sharp teeth. Jon could feel the heat coming towards him as the dragon slowly opened his mouth and he prepared himself to be burned by him and he would not stop him but accept his fate. He was ready to land in the darkness. That dark place where there was nothing but frightening blackness and emptiness. But the flames that were to consume him did not come, instead he felt only a warm breath of air and as he slowly lifted his head, Drogon had closed his mouth and looked at him not only with suspicion but also with curiosity. Trembling, Jon raised his hand again, slowly walking towards the dragon, pulled the black glove from his right hand and then stretched it out to him. Again Drogon came a little closer and sniffed his hand first while Jon's heart was beating so hard that he thought it would jump out of his chest. His eyes widened as Drogon gently pressed his nose against his hand. Incredulous, the former King in the North watched as the dragon relaxed under his touch and emitted a loud but calm snort. With the greatest of caution, Jon stroked Drogon's nose, watching his every reaction very closely. Suddenly the dragon took another step back and just looked at him.

"I don't know if you understand me, Drogon. I'm so terribly sorry I took your mother away from you and I also know I am partly to blame for the death of your two brothers. If it weren't for me, all four of you would still be together. I don't know what you think of me, Drogon. But I know that you could have burned me at any time and you didn't. In a way, I'm actually grateful for that. I deserve it. The only thing I really deserve is the life I have now. A life without peace and love and joy. All I have is loneliness and guilt, that haunts me at all hours of the day and night. I loved your mother. I loved her more than anything else in the world. Without her, we all would have been lost, and how did I thank her ?. By letting her down and killing her later because everyone said it was the right thing to do. I don't know where you took her, Drogon, but I hope that she will rest now in a place where she finally has her peace,'' Jon spoke and Drogon continued to look at him. He had listened to his words silently the whole time and hadn't made a sound.

"I don't deserve pity but I wanted you to know how much I regret what I did. You can choose, Drogon. You can burn me, eat me, you can leave and find a place where no one will bother you. Whatever you're up to. I won't stop you'', then Jon took a step back and waited.

_**Daenerys** _

While Jon waited for the dragon's judgment, he had no idea that Kinvara and Dany were watching the whole scene from a safe distance. They had hidden in the forest behind two big thick trees and although they were a few meters away, the two women could hear everything very well. Dany had tears in her eyes and Kinvara had placed her hands on her trembling shoulders to calm her. The Dragon Queen's heart hurt, but this time it wasn't the scar but her broken heart itself.

"I want to hate him but I cannot. I still love him but I am afraid to trust him again and that he will betray me again. What if he doesn't love me the way I love him. What if, he turns against me again ?,'' she whispered in a low voice.

"You will only get this answer, if you talk to him. Your heart is broken but it can heal. It is completely okay to be afraid and doubt, but I don't think he will betray you again. Talk to him face to face and find out for yourself, if you want to trust him or not. No matter you decide, I am behind you,'' the priestess said to her queen.

"What shall I say, how shall I start ?," she asked and Kinvara smiled.

"Say whatever you like. Start with a question or just address him by his name. But talk to him and if you need me, I'm here,'' she said and Dany took a deep breath in and out.

_‘’Now or never,''_ she thought and slowly walked out of the forest.

_**Jon** _

Silence reigned in the clearing. Drogon had stopped moving. His golden eyes looked at Jon without interruption and when the dragon saw his mother coming out of the forest, he spread his wings and flew to the other side of the clearing to give them some space, but that didn't mean Drogon trusted Jon. Jon gave the dragon, his deceased aunt, a confused look. He was about to call for Ghost and ask him to go back with him, when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn around, because he thought it was Kinvara who came to him, but he was wrong. Instead, he heard a voice that he had not heard in over four moons.

"Have you ever really loved me, Jon ?," her voice was little more than a whisper and still he didn't dare to turn around. He thought the wind was playing one of his crazy tricks again. For when Jon had left the wall with the wildlings, it wasn't exactly rare that he thought he heard Dany's beautiful voice. So he remained silent.

"Answer my question, Aegon Targaryen !," her voice sounded again and this time it could not be the wind.

_''No, it can't be. I killed her. I drove a dagger straight through her heart and she died in my arms shortly after. It can't be''_ , Jon thought. His eyes filled with tears. Trembling and slowly he finally turned around, ready to realize that it was again just imagination or a trick of the wind or the gods. But when he raised his gaze, Jon had the certainty, that it was not so. There SHE stood. Only a few meters away from him. Not a hallucination or any other kind of illusion, it was Dany. His Dany. The woman he still loved and should never have left. Dany had not changed. She was still as beautiful and breathtaking as ever. Daenerys looked at him without showing any emotion and kept enough distance to him. She didn't trust him and the fear that he might hurt her again kept her from going further towards him.

"Dany," whispered Jon and looked at her from top to bottom. Her beautiful silver hair was braided and the light wind played with the loose strands. She wore a dark red robe, a white and silver scarf was gently wrapped around her neck and she wore high dark boots.

"Don't call me that !. Just answer my question. Have you ever loved me or have you just used me like everyone else ?!'' she asked and her words caused a sharp pain in his heart.

"I loved you more than anything else in the world. You were my everything, the only and first person who really loved me the way I was and who didn't care that I was a bastard. I didn't take advantage of you'', he said and Dany took a step towards him.

"And yet you took advantage of me in a way. I gave you and the ungrateful North all, Jon. I put my war with Cersei aside for YOU. I sacrificed one of my dragons for YOU. I sacrificed my armies for YOU and saved YOUR life more than once and what did you give me ?. Nothing but rejection. Not once at Winterfell have you ever really stood by me or been there for me. Where were you when Ser Jorah and half my army died ?. Where were you when Missandei and Rhaegal were slaughtered before my eyes ?. I gave you and the cursed North more than you ever gave me. You left me alone. In a cold dark place where I was nothing but a foreign whore and the daughter of the Mad King. No one here in Westeros cared what I did or sacrificed for the living. They all cheered you and Arya while you would have lost without my armies, my children and myself. Maybe I should have stayed in Essos. Where the people loved me for my good deeds. Where I was not a foreign whore but a queen who protected her people and freed slaves and was valued and loved for it. There I was not judged for my father's sins. But here I only felt rejection and hatred, no matter what I sacrificed, said or did'' she shouted angrily to him and Jon took a step towards her.

"I know and I am ashamed and hate myself for not being there for you or defending you and I hate myself for not to having loved you. But these times were not easy for me either. I had found out, that Ned Stark, the man I worshipped and took as a role model, the most honorable man I have ever known, is not really my father. I realized my whole life was a damn lie. I wasn't a bastard anymore. Suddenly I was a Targaryen and the heir to this cursed throne I didn't even want. All I ever wanted was to be a Stark. Do you even know how I felt ?. And YOU haven't care about it too, did you ?. I don't blame you, but when I told you about my descent, you only thought about your throne, and not about ME'', Jon said and his voice became a little louder but not angry.

Of course Dany knew that her actions that night were wrong but this truth came at the worst possible time and she felt threatened by it. Not from Jon, but she knew what would happen if the wrong people got wind of it.

"I admit that my reaction to your descent was really not good, Jon, but you must at least try to understand what it was like for me. I've spent my whole life fighting and suffering for the throne. I spent many years in Essos, ALONE, without family and all I had was my birthright. This one thing was all that maintained me over the years. It was the only meaning in my life. The only reason for me to never give up. All that made me keep fighting, no matter how hard it was. No matter how hopeless a situation was. I kept fighting because I believed in myself and never lost sight of my goal and because the people around me believed in me. I felt threatened and I was afraid that I would lose everything I worked so hard for, but I never felt threatened by YOU. I felt threatened by people like Varys and Sansa. People who only want to use that information for their own purposes. Or simply because they prefer a man over a woman, because the man has a better claim on it. This is our world, Jon. It was never about what we wanted, and no matter what you said or did, you couldn't have changed it. That's why I didn't want you to tell anyone,'' she explained to him and Jon was even more ashamed than he already was.

"I just asked you to do one little thing. I begged you not to tell your sisters. I know they're your family, but I'm your family too. Did you forget that ?. You said the truth wouldn't destroy us, but I knew it would, even if you didn't want to believe it. Just face it, Jon. Sansa never loved you like a brother. All she wanted was power and a crown, and you gave her the information she needed to get what she wanted. If she really loved you, she would not have betrayed you, but she did. Sansa betrayed you, Jon. Not because she wanted what was best for you or anyone else, but just for HERSELF. She got what she wanted and she didn't deserve it. I would have liked to have known her better, believe me, but she hated me even before we rode through the gates of Winterfell. I believed you, Jon, when you said people would come to their senses and see me for what I am. But they never even tried. None of the northern lords wanted to see me'', Dany paused for a moment again and then went on.

"Not once have you stood by me, Jon. All I really wanted was a family and a home. Not a throne or a crown, and when I met you, I thought I'd finally found it. For the first time in my life, I didn't feel alone. I was so happy when I knew that I wasn't the last of OUR house but you rejected everything. Rhaegal and me included'', she breathed sadly. "When I executed Varys, you looked at me with one look as if I was a monster. Something despicable. And I had every reason to kill him for trying to poison me. He wanted me out of the way so you could become king. He wanted you on the throne and he was already sending letters to the lords of Westeros announcing your ancestry,'' she sparkled angrily at him.

"Sansa told Tyrion and Tyrion told Varys. I should never have taken those two men in or trusted them. Tyrion may be a clever man but his plans have cost me my most loyal and important allies. And his family, I suppose he never really wanted to fight them either. Sometimes I wonder if he did it all on purpose. Plans forged he knew were doomed to fail. Once I learned what Varys was planning against me, Grey Worm was the only person I could really trust at that point. He was always loyal to me, never disappointed me or turned against me. He always believed in me. Everyone else shunned me because they thought I was going mad. Do you have any idea how much pain you caused me. Do you know how I felt when I realized, that I was surrounded by traitors who wanted me dead or no longer believed in me. Do you know what it was like for me, when you pushed me on Dragonstone away from you and left me alone with my fears, my pain and my grief when I wanted nothing more than to be loved, kissed and held by you. Do you know what it was like when I realized that the man I loved, had left me too ?'' she asked with a trembling voice and watery eyes.

‘’I'm sorry. I'm so terribly sorry and I know that nothing I'm going to say, will make up for what I did to YOU and if I had the power to turn back the time and change everything, I would,'' said Jon desperately and he knowing that a simple apology would not do it, to make up for what he had done. He had hurt her deeply. In every way.

"I wanted you to be with me. No matter how much you hurt me, all I wanted was to have YOU by my side. I wanted to do it all with you. Build a new world. I felt safe with you and you used that trust to stab me. Right into my already broken heart''. Tears ran down her cheeks but she wouldn't allow herself to break down in front of him.

"The city had surrendered and you burned thousands of innocent people. Children, women and men. Tyrion said it was the right thing to do and I let him and everyone else manipulate me. I was just a tool to them all. I know that now. I was just a thing, that helped them get what they wanted. No one cared what became of us... When I took the dagger...'',Jon shook his head in disgust. He did not want to utter those words. "I immediately regretted it. I hate myself for it Dany. I love you and I never stopped. I love you so much and all I wanted was to be with you but instead, I let honor and duty destroy your and mine life. I should have chosen love, but I didn't. It may have been right for others but not for you or me,'' he whispered and could no longer hold back his tears.

"And you still put a dagger in my heart. You unwittingly freed me from the dark power that had taken over me, but you listened more to others rather than yourself. The Jon, who I got to know and loved on Dragonstone, would never have done such a thing,'' she whispered at the end and Jon frowned, for one sentence confused him very much. He had freed her from a dark power. What did she mean by that ?

"Dark Force. What do you mean ?,'' he wanted to know and Dany sighed heavily.

"You want the truth. "You want to know who the REAL culprit is ?. Here it is. The cruel truth. It was Bran. The three-eyed raven !'', she called to him and Jon staggered back a step and gasped in horror.

"What ?!. What makes you think that?, "Bran is my brother, what has he got to do with it !," he said more angrily than intended.

"Your brother has been dead a long time, Aegon Targaryen. He's just an empty shell now, ruled by the evil power of the Three-Eyed Raven. A dark, cruel force that now poses a threat to all people around the world,'' Kinvara stepped beside Dany and spoke calmly but with a frightening tone.

"I don't understand all this, can you stop talking so confused and explain to me what's going on here ?", Jon asked, who had no idea what the two women were talking about. Bran should be the guilty one all of a sudden ?. What was going on here ?. He asked himself.

"I understand that you are confused now and that you probably have many questions but I would like to ask you to come with us so we can explain everything to you in peace. It is time, that you too finally know the truth. Come with us and I promise to answer all your questions,'' Kinvara told him. Jon was so confused that he didn't understand a word anymore and so he had no choice but to nod. Shortly after, Drogon flew to them and lowered his right shoulder so they could climb up.

"Will he gonna let me ride on him at all ?," Jon asked and threw an uncertain look at the dragon.

"He didn't attack you earlier, so he won't attack you now, unless you do something to make him," Dany explained in a slightly irritated and angry voice. Jon turned to Ghost who looked at him expectantly.

"Just go. See you later," Jon whispered to his direwolf and stroked his large head before he rose and slowly climbed onto Drogon as Ghost ran back into the forest to go hunting.

Jon sat down behind Kinvara and just a moment later, the dragon lifted off and flew with them towards the mountains.


	6. Chapter 5. Aegon Targaryen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for the kudos and the great comments, I am happy that you like my story. :)  
> Here comes finally a new chapter.

Drogon landed in front of the cave and slowly lowered his strong shoulder so that his passengers could dismount from him. As Jon of Daenerys dragon climbed, the dragon gave him a distrustful look and even after Jon entered the cave and sat far away from Daenerys, Drogon didn't let him out of his sight. The dragon would never let Jon harm his mother again and so the dragon curled up on the broad rock ledge. But his watchful eyes were always focused on Jon. In the cave there was an unpleasant silence. While Kinvara lit a campfire, Jon looked at Dany from the side again and again. He had so many questions but he would be quiet and wait.

"I didn't want to burn King's Landing. I has been forced to do it and all the while, I was a puppet of your brother," Dany began after a while. She first had to find the right words, for what she had to tell Jon.

"What happened ?," he finally asked. Dany looked at Kinvara and she nodded silently.

"The word I always said to my dragons when they should breath fire. I have never said. I don't remember saying it after the city surrendered. When the bells rang, I felt no happiness or relief, only fear, pain and anger. I had to think of all the people and my two children, who were all violently torn from me. My most important allies and friends could not experience this victory with me. For a long time I had imagined how it would feel, when I finally regained the throne of my family, but I realized that it was the exact opposite of what I had dreamed. It was a lonely moment and I realized that I had lost EVERYTHING and EVERYONE and there was no one left to share this moment with. Suddenly I had to think of all those people who, despite the sacrifices I had made for them and for all of Westeros, despised and even hated and detested me because of my father and my name'' she murmured and gritted her teeth.

Jon could see how hard it was for her, to remember of that day. Patiently he waited until she had collected herself and could continue talking.

"When I saw the Red Keep, I got so angry and all I wanted was to fly there and destroy Cersei once and for all. But then, suddenly, a man's voice rang out in my head, whispering the most horrible things to me. **_Burn them all. Make them tremble with fear. They deserve it. Rule with fear and no one will stand in your way_** '', Dany breathed in and out heavily and began to tremble. "And then again and again. **_Burn them all!, Burn them all!, Burn them all!_**. The voice became louder and louder and more threatening each time and I tried to remember WHO I was. I tried to remember why I was there. I was there to free the people from a tyrant and not, to become queen of the ashes'', tears ran down her cheeks and Jon suddenly felt the urgent need to embrace and comfort Dany but he knew that he was not allowed to. He had to hear her out, to find out what really happened. Jon threw a glance at Kinvara, she looked at him with sad eyes.

Dany had regained her composure and continued speaking quietly.

"And then suddenly, I felt a pain, such as I had never felt before. The pain first started in my head, and then it went completely through my whole body, until I felt and heard absolutely nothing more. A terrible fear came over me when everything was white around me. I heard no sounds and it was, as if I was standing in a thick fog. It was, as if all my senses had ceased at the same time and when I tried to speak, I could not. My words just got stuck. Finally the fog began to lift and my hearing came back but then, just when I thought I had defeated the nightmare, or whatever it was, I found myself in the TRUE nightmare. I tasted the disgusting taste of ashes in my mouth, heard the screams of thousands of people and then, I had to watch how my dragon, turn King's Landing, into rubble and ashes piece by piece. And with the city, all the people who couldn't save themselves in time were burned. I immediately tried to stop Drogon but my voice failed and I had no more control over the rest of my body too. I felt a dark force take over my body and no matter what I tried, I couldn't defeat it'', Dany paused again. She was afraid that Jon would think she was crazy when she finished her story but she kept talking anyway.

"After King's Landing burned completely, I regained control of my entire body, but my thoughts were darker than ever. From then on, the evil had settled in my head and I could no longer think clearly. Later, when I was alone in the destroyed throne room, I first felt happiness, relief and then regret. But my thoughts were still infested with a dark power and I could not think clearly'', Dany swallowed while remembering the last part of her story and she breathed in and out loud while her hands trembled and more tears flowed from her eyes. "When you ...pushed the...the dagger...in...in...m..m..my H...heart", she spoke tremblingly but this time, she was interrupted by Jon. He didn't want her to have to endure any more pain and suffering.

"Dany, you don't have to talk any further," he said softly and to his great surprise, she did not yell at him when he called her _Dany_.

"No, no, you must know everything. Only then can you understand. You have to know, Jon, even if I find it hard to talk about it or even think about it,'' she sobbed and hastily wiped away the tears that were flowing down her cheeks unhindered and wetting her clothes.

"When... when I collapsed in your arms. I was angry at first. But then I was overcome by deep sadness and even more fear. Because the only man, who has ever REALLY meant anything to me. Who I loved without a doubt or concern. Whom I trusted so much. Whom I opened my heart, as I have never opened my heart to any other people. Murdered me, in cold blood, when I felt the safest and happiest. When I was in your arms, I suddenly didn't feel the darkness anymore but it came back after you pushed the dagger into me and with it this voice resounded one last time. **_Goodbye Daenerys Targaryen, you are now and forever the Mad Queen and Queen of Ashes. You have just done the darkness an invaluable service and now at last the TRUE King will rule over Westeros, while you are being banished to the dark. ALONE_** ’’. After that, everything around me turned black but strangely enough I didn't feel anything bad and it wasn't dark around me, but bright. I can't remember seeing anything but I remember the chirping of birds and the warmth of the sun on my skin. I felt how all the evil power that had afflicted me until my death, just fell and disappeared and for the first time in my life, I felt peace and quiet, but I was alone and did not know where I was. I don't know how long I was there but all I can remember is a loving soft voice whispering to me. _You are not alone but your journey does not end here. Your time has not yet come. Return and defeat the darkness and protect your people from WHO they claim to protect. House Targaryen will rise from the ashes and thrive anew but first, you must light YOUR fire. Be strong and do not lose heart. The darkness cannot harm you anymore but you must protect the people who are still controlled and influenced by it._ Afterwards the voice disappeared and I woke up. Drogon took me to Volantis where Kinvara and many other priests and priestesses brought me back'', she finally ended her story.

Jon first had to digest what Dany just told him.

"Forgive me for asking, but why did I save you ?. I killed you, I wouldn't necessarily describe it as saving you,''Jon explained and Kinvara nodded understandingly. Now it was her turn to speak.

"Normally, yes, but when you pushed the dagger into her heart, the darkness could no longer hold her captive. The Otherworld, is the only place where the evil has no influence or power, and so you unknowingly freed and saved the Queen. Besides. I know it sounds terrible, but if you hadn't killed Daenerys, it would have been possible, that Bran would have been able to take complete control of her again at some point. Because of her unstable state, Bran managed to control her in the first place. But he is not yet able to handle these powers very well and skillfully. That's why he could only control Daenerys body completely for a short time. It costs the raven a lot of power and concentration to completely control a person. For this reason, Bran was later only able to control individual things on Daenerys. For example, parts of her body or her thoughts,'' she tried to explain to him.

"But now that she's alive again, the darkness can attack her again or ?'', Jon wanted to know and Kinvara shook her head.

"No. You are BOTH protected from the evil dark forces of the Three-Eyed Raven. For when we brought Daenerys back, the Lord of Light gave us the order, to lay an ancient spell on the last two Targaryens, so you too, Aegon Targaryen, to prevent the raven from using you as puppets again.

So slowly Jon began to understand. ''But why did Bran do that anyway ?,'' Jon asked and frowned. He just didn't understand what the three-eyed raven was and he needed answers to really understand.

"Well, it is really very difficult to explain because there are hardly any people who have ever dealt with the three-eyed raven in detail. First of all, I must stress that the Three-Eyed Raven is NOT a person. He is actually a good power but he can also be a dark, evil demon and this case we have here. The three-eyed raven, had for many hundreds of years, the task of preserving people's memories, and always using its powers for the good. And so far it has never caused problems, when a new raven has been chosen. You must know, that when Bran was given this power completely, neither he himself nor his body was ready for it. Bran's predecessor, had only transferred his powers to him because, they were suddenly attacked by the Night King. And the then Three-Eyed Raven, knew exactly that he would die,'' the priestess explained and Jon swallowed heavily. After a short break, Kinvara finally continued.

"The Three-Eyed Raven is not directly evil, but whoever cannot properly master, control or use these powers, gradually loses all human emotions and feelings as well as independent thinking. In plain language. In the end only an empty shell remains of the person himself, which is completely controlled by the dark side of the Three-Eyed Raven. But the really terrible thing is that the malicious raven strives for power and control. So if this demon has completely conquered a person, and this person is king on top of it, that is, is the most powerful and influential person, then sooner or later he would have the power to control all people and animals in the world. And that is HIS goal. He would form the world the way he wanted it to be and he could change it at any time at will'', Jon's eyes widened and he ran his right hand through his black curls.

"Is there anything we can do to save Bran ?," he asked, but Kinvara shook her head.

"At the beginning, it might have been possible, but it's too late for that. Bran is dead. And I want you to know that Bran himself never was or is evil. But the Three-Eyed Raven is it and we have to defeat him as soon as possible, because even if his powers are not yet fully developed and Bran is not yet able to use them correctly and skillfully, he already succeeds, every now and then, to completely enter a human being and to manipulate and control him both by thought and physically, even if only for a short time. We have to stop him before he becomes even more powerful and that is why We are here. You Aegon Targaryen and you, Daenerys Targaryen, are the Prince and Princess that were promised. You will bring peace and an eternal summer to Westeros if you can defeat the Three-Eyed Raven,'' she declared in a loud and confident voice. After all that Jon and Dany had experienced, it wasn't hard for them to believe in prophecies anymore and so Jon asked an important question.

"I understand but how do we kill someone who has no body ?. The raven could then, if you take it exactly, simply settle down in another body when we kill Bran or?''. Kinvara nodded.

"You're right, and it won't be easy. But it's not impossible. Only a Targaryen is able to defeat such a power and it also requires a Valyrian steel sword and dragon fire. Three elements of magic. Blood, steel, and fire. It's the only way to stop Bran. First you kill him with the sword and then Bran's body is burned, so that the evil demon is burned with him. Nobody is sacrificed in this matter, I can assure you both. The blood, stands only for the blood of old Valyria, which flows through your veins, because you both carry ancient magic within you. It is the only power, that strong enough to remove the demon forever'', Kinvara looked at Jon and Dany alternately and the two nodded after they understood everything.

"Now it's up to you," the red priestess explained and looked at Jon. "Will you fight with us ?," she asked. Jon took a deep breath in and out.

Already in Winterfell he had noticed the strange behavior of his brother but he would never have thought that his dear little brother from back then, had been dead for a long time and was now infested by a dark, evil demon who strove to form and change the world as he wished. And with it, every creature that walked on it. It would be hard for him to fight Bran, but he would do it.

"I will join you and help to send the three-eyed raven back where it belongs. I will fight once more for Westeros and the whole world and every single person,'' he said with a small undertone of fear in his voice.

"That's well said Jon Snow, but I don't give anything more to loose words," Daenerys voice sounded and Jon flinched at the cold tone of her voice.

"I meant what I said. I will help to destroy the three-eyed raven,'' he assured her, but Dany's shakes her head.

"You realize what we're talking about here, don't you ?. Bran is your family or. Are you sure you have the strength and courage to kill him when he's standing before you ?. Who knows, maybe you want to give him a chance to change or something." Jon knew what Dany was alluding to and he could understand it.

"Daenerys, I know you do not trust me and I will not ask for forgiveness, because this is something I really do not deserve. But please give me the chance to show you which side and who I really stand for. Please. That's all I want,'' he said gently. Daenerys snorted.

"Exactly, I don't trust you , but I'm prepared to give you a second chance. But in return, I must ask something of you. I can't no longer listen to words. Instead, I want to see actions,'' she spoke coldly and Jon looked at her questioningly.

"And what do you want from me ?''. The dragon queen looked at Kinvara and she nodded silently.

"I don't need Jon Snow at my side,................... I need Aegon Targaryen", her words surprised Jon very much and he did not really know what she meant.

"I ... I don't quite understand", he explained and Daenerys looked at him for a moment. She didn't say a word, just watched his reaction to the words she had just spoken. Then she continued.

"I want you to finally let the dragon, that sleeps deep inside you, out. You must unleash your inner dragon and push aside your wolf side. You must stop choosing honor and duty and act as we dragons it do. You are honorable, Aegon and I have always appreciated and admired you for that, but in this war, honor and duty must not stand in our way. We have to be merciless towards our enemies and bring them fire and blood. But we must also protect the innocent and treat them with mercy and compassion. You must be ready to get our enemies out of the way, including your traitorous sister and your treacherous brother. You must no longer let yourself be manipulated by other people and only listen to yourself. And I want, that all our plans are always discussed first among us, before we tell our future allies. Because in the future, WE will decide, what is right. You must accept your TRUE family and your name. You're a Targaryen, Aegon, and I want you to prove it to me. Only then will I be able to trust you again. These are my conditions, that you have to meet, if you want to fight by my side".

Jon swallowed after she finished. He wasn't sure, he could do it, to be a Targaryen and to unleash his inner dragon. It terrified him. Jon had always been a man of honor and duty. He had put aside love and other feelings for what was supposedly right. But on the other hand, had duty and honor taken everything what he loved. So why should he carry on as before ?. He had made the wrong decision before and this time he would certainly not make the same mistake again. Jon would never have thought it possible that Dany would give him a second chance after all that had happened between them, or would consider it at all. But she did. And her conditions were absolutely understandable to him. He did not know exactly, how to be a true Targaryen, but with Dany's help, he could do it. He knew, it would be hard, especially when he had to fight Sansa and Bran, but Dany was right, they are their enemies. These two humans had destroyed his life and would definitely try again as soon, as they knew that he had allied himself with Daenerys. But this time, he wouldn't let it. Jon would fight for Dany because he wanted to prove to her that she could trust him. Jon didn't know, if he could still have a future with Dany, but she is his family and the only person, who never disappointed him or tried to manipulate. He loved her more than anything and never again would he choose honor and duty over love’’. Dany wanted, him to be a Targaryen, and by the gods. He would be one.

"Then I shall be. From this day forward, I am Aegon Targaryen and I swear, that I will destroy all our enemies and show them what it means to wake the dragon. Daenerys, I will show you, that I deserve the second chance you are give me, and no matter how long it takes, I will prove to you, that you can trust me, even though this might never happen. Honor and duty have no meaning anymore. I will destroy Bran personally and I will bring him and his armies, fire and blood'', his voice sounded loud through the cave. Jon (Aegon) had no idea where it all came from, but when he spoke the words, he had to think of all the people who had manipulated him, to get what their wanted. Bran, Sansa, and Tyrion. They were his greatest enemies from today on, and he would make them pay, for what they had done to Dany and him.

"But I'm gonna need your help. I want to try to be a Targaryen but I don't know so much about it. So could you teach me a few things ?,'' Jon (Aegon) asked almost shyly and tried to read her face what she was thinking. But her face remained unreadable, without emotions. She wore the royal mask of former times again. After a long almost unbearable pause of silence and pure stillness, Daenerys finally nodded.

"Yes, I will help you, but only yourself can unleash your inner dragon. Take note, Aegon Targaryen. We dragons never bow, and we don't beg for anything either. We take what is ours. And we take it with fire and blood. That is your first lesson. Keep it well in your memory and never forget it,'' she said sternly and Aegon nodded. After a few minutes Dany rose from her seat and went to Drogon, who was still peacefully curled up on the wide rock ledge, dozing. When the dragon felt the presence of his mother, he lifted his big head and looked at his mother almost lovingly. Jon, or as he should be called from now on, Aegon, watched them both.

"After we destroyed Bran," he finally started and Dany slowly turned to him, but never let her last child out of her sight. "Will you rule then ?," he wanted to know and Dany frowned at him.

"There is no question of wanting. I don't really owe this land anything anymore, Aegon. If it were up to me, I'd leave Westeros and fly away with Drogon. But I know that won't work. If the Raven remains in power, neither Drogon nor I will ever truly be safe. I didn't come back because I want to be queen, I came back because I want to defeat the last great enemy and after that I want to try to rule well. I want to try to make Westeros a better place. I know it will be hard, but I want to try. This is my destiny and I will never be able to run away from it. And neither do you. Kinvara was the one, who convinced me, to go to you and I refused because you betrayed my trust and betrayed me in the most horrible way possible. But she convinced me, that only the two of us are capable of overthrowing Bran. Because together, we're stronger than all the others. And I believed her. That's why I'm giving you a second and last chance now and I advise you to use it well, because if you betray me again, or you stand again, on the side of your treacherous sister,I will destroy you. Remember that !,'' she growled at the end and turned to her dragon again. Aegon lowered his head and sighed heavily, while being watched closely by Kinvara.

_"I will not betray you again, Dany. No one will ever hurt you again. I'll make sure of that,''_ Aegon swore to her in his mind and looked lovingly at her. Dany had been through so much, so much betrayal and endured other terrible things. She had returned from death, just like him, and she had just given her murderer a second chance, to regain her trust and soon she would have to face the people of Westeros again. And yet here she stood. Brave, strong, royal, powerful and confident. She once again put aside her own interests, to save the humans and the world from darkness and Aegon admired her for it. He wondered, if it could ever be the same between Dany and him as before, but no matter how confident he was, a part of him knew that it was hard, if not impossible, that Dany let him back into her life like she did had done earlier. She would continue to mistrust him, watch his every reaction and action very closely, always looking for possible betrayal but he would not disappoint her. He had lost her once and he would not lose her a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italic wrote words, that appear in Dany's story refer to the evil voice and the good voice that Dany heard.


	7. Chapter 6. The new Ally's

_**Aegon (Jon)** _

As the sun slowly rose over the mountains and its bright light displaced the shadows of the night, the fog also rose, which lay thick and heavy over the valley. The first birds awoke and in the blue sky, not a single cloud could be seen. The rest of the snow, which still lay on the forest floor or on the hillsides of the high mountains, began to melt little by little. The valley that was once covered by ice and snow became a beautiful green spot within a few weeks and was now teeming with life. A large lake, which was located about in the middle of the large valley, was fed by two large rivers, whose water flowed fresh from the mountains into the valley. The meadows were lush green and the colourful buds of the many species of flowers began to open as the sun rose. It was probably the most peaceful place on the whole world. A place far away from the wars, kingdoms, famines, diseases and bloody intrigues that marked the lives of the people on the other side of the destroyed wall.

There was nothing Aegon wanted more than to live here with Dany for the rest of their days.

But that was just wishful thinking.

A new war was coming and although he was so tired from the last wars, the young man knew he had to fight one last time. He didn't know if he and Dany would ever get together again how before, but she is his family. His TRUE family and he would protect her no matter what the future held for them. From now on he would remain faithfully at her side and he would execute all his enemies himself, even if they were Bran and Sansa. Aegon had been thinking a lot in the last hours, and he knew they would need as many allies as possible if they were wanted to go to war against Bran. Unfortunately, he also knew that all the kingdoms were loyal to Bran, but maybe they could pull Yara on their side. As far as he knew, she was one of Dany's most loyal allies, and surely Yara would fight for her again, as soon as she learned that her queen was alive again. Aegon decided to inform Dany about his idea as soon as possible.

As he thought about what was ahead of them, he had to think about Dany's conditions that she had posed to him the previous day. The fact that from now on his name would be Aegon and no longer Jon, caused him fear, discomfort and great worry. He never really expected that Dany would ask him to give up his old name and push his wolf side aside, but he also knew that she had every right of the world to do that. On the other hand, he was happy to have a name again, because after Sam had told him about his parents and his real name, he didn't know who he was and what name he should have from now on. All he ever wanted, was to be a Stark.

Jon Stark.

No more and no less. It hurt him to know that Ned Stark wasn't his father and that Ned had lied to him all these years, even if it was for his own protection. And after he was banished to the Wall by Bran and finally joined the Wildlings, he seemed to forget who he was more and more every day. The wildlings continued to call him Jon, but whenever he heard that name, he was reminded of his betrayal. The name Aegon, he had never taken or accepted. Jon felt empty and sometimes it seemed to him as if he was more a ghost than a living person. A grieving lonely soul condemned to live forever with the consequences of his betrayal and to remain alone forever. He never even considered falling in love again.

Dany had been all he had and he never wanted to get close to another woman again, because he felt that he was betraying and cheating his true love once again.

Sometimes he was even so angry that he withdrew into the forest and let out his anger on dead trees. It had somehow done him good to let all his pain out. Sometimes he even screamed the names of the people who brought him to where he was. But as soon as he was exhausted, he sank to his knees, threw the sword away and felt clearly how the heat of anger left him and was replaced by the cold of loneliness. There were also days when he did nothing but sit somewhere and look up at the sky, lost in thought. On such days, he cried a lot and felt himself dying more and more inside. But the times of being alone seemed to be over. The Lord of Light had brought Dany back.

Aegon felt his life force and his will to live slowly return to him. He had a reason to live again and finally he knew where his true place was. With Dany and no one else. He still couldn't believe that she had visited him and asked for help despite his betrayal. Of course he knew , that Dany didn't want that of his own accord but he would prove to her that she would not regret her decision. She wanted to give him a second chance but he also had to do something to deserve this chance. He could well understand that she no longer wanted to listen to loose words and promises and only want to see action. At the moment Daenerys trusted no one but himself, which was a good thing, but Aegon, more than anything else in the world, wanted her to trust him again someday. But to restore that complete trust from before, if that was even possible, it took time, patience and actions. When it came to her enemies, he couldn't hesitate for a second, he couldn't question Dany's decisions and maybe just suggest a different course of action if she gave an order that might not be the best way.

But the young Targaryen was torn out of his thoughts shortly after when Drogon approached and settled down next to him on the wide ledge.

''Good morning," Aegon greeted the dragon.

Drogon lowered his head, looked at him curiously for a moment but then turned away from him and looked down into the valley. Suddenly Aegon heard someone slowly coming at him from behind.

It was Dany.

Drogon lifted his head when he saw his mother and Aegon heard Dany whisper something to her dragon that he couldn't understand.

"What did you tell him ?," he asked curiously.

Dany turned around but continued to stroke Drogon's head.

"I wished him a good morning," she explained and sat down next to him at a great distance.

"Have you thought about possible allies ?," he wanted to know and Dany nodded.

"Yes, but it will be difficult. All kingdoms are behind Bran and I don't need to say anything about the north,'' she said with a somewhat cold undertone.

"Well, I think I know someone who would join us right away," he began and Dany looked at him with interest.

Although she didn't really want to get that close to him, the Dragon Queen knew she had to if they were going to defeat Bran. They had to work together. Aegon and she were the only ones who were able to do so and even though it was more than hard for her to talk to him like before, she wanted deep inside of her that things would be the same between them again like before. But she did not want to think about that at all, because she would only try to trust him completely again, when he had proven to her, that he really stood by her and not to nobody else. Her personal feelings were not allowed to play a role and so she pushed back all feelings and thoughts and concentrated on what was really important and significant.

''I am hearing,'' she said succinctly. Excited about his answer.

"Yara. She was one of your most loyal allies and I think we can get her on our side without any problems,'' he told her and Dany nodded in agreement.

Yara would most likely fight for her but that would not be enough. Not for such a big war.

"Very good, but we will need more allies. Before Kinvara and I came here, we pulled our old allies back on our side. We have the Dothraki, the Unsullied, the Second Sons, and we have the Fiery Hand,'' she told him.

"Well, there are still some options here in Westeros, but perhaps we should first try to get Yara's loyalty before we plan any further. Maybe she still has some ideas," he suggested and Dany nodded.

"I haven't asked you how you're doing. So, I mean, this whole thing must be pretty hard for you, or ?. To return to the land that has taken everything away from you,'' he asked her cautiously and Dany looked at him again for a moment only silently and with an expressionless face.

"Of course it is. Do you think it's easy for me to be back here. Do you think I came back because I feel it's my duty to be here and fight ?. No. I came back because I want to. Because I don't want the whole world to be manipulated the way we were manipulated. I'm not just doing it for Westeros. I'm doing it for the world. For every living creature. Kinvara didn't push me to do this. She never said it was my duty to save the world and come here. For the first two months, I refused to even think about coming here again. But then, gradually, I understood what would happen if I did not fight. The whole world would be put in chains by Bran and I could not and would not let that happen. I came here of my own free will. I didn't want to rule anymore either but I will. At least until Westeros is rid of all this evil. Perhaps I will rule for a few years, then declare every kingdom independent and then settle down with Drogon somewhere. But right now, we have a big war ahead of us that we have to win,'' she told him and Aegon believed her words.

She really, wasn't here because she had to, but because she wanted to. He admired her in a way, because although this country had taken everything away from her, she came back here to fight another war that they might not have had to fight if everything had been different then. But the past was written and could not be reversed. But their future was it not yet, and if they wanted to do everything differently and better this time, they had to remember their mistakes and wrong decisions of the past to not go under again. But if they wanted to win, it took not only courage, strength and confidence, but also mutual trust.

''Before we leave, I would like to say goodbye to the wildlings. They are almost like a family to me and I have made some very good friends there and I would like to say goodbye to Ghost as well," Aegon expressed his request somewhat uncertainly.

Dany, however, looked at him with a softer expression and then nodded.

"All right. You can also pack your belongings if you like,'' she spoke softly and quickly turned away from him and went back into the cave.

Aegon watched her and somehow still couldn't quite grasp that she was back. He stayed on the rock ledge for a few more minutes and then followed Dany back into the cave.

"I received a raven from Essos last night and all our allies are now on their way to Dragonstone as you ordered," Kinvara told her queen the newest information. Dany nodded with a smile.

"Very well. As soon as we've reached the Iron Islands, we will leave for Dragonstone to plan our next steps,'' the Dragon Queen explained.

"We should be careful in any case. If we are over the sea, it is very possible that we will be attacked. I doubt that Bran will just sit there quietly. He certainly won't miss the chance of an attack, and I suspect he'll equip his ships with ballistas," Aegon Dany pointed out to a possible ambush.

Dany nodded in response. "We'll be high enough so the bolts can't reach us and we can also use possible clouds and the sun to blind our opponents.

"And keep an eye out for ravens. Bran will surely use them to spy on us. The best thing we can do is burn the ravens as soon as we spot any. We must not forget, it's a lot easier for Bran to control an animal, than a man. Bran won't just use ravens, against us. He can invade and control any animal with his powers. So be vigilant,'' Kinvara stressed in a serious voice.

"Could Bran be able to manipulate Drogon as well ?," Aegon wanted to know and Kinvara immediately answered his question.

''To control a dragon is much more difficult for the three-eyed raven, than controlling an animal or a human to control . Dragons are magical beings, they are not only smarter than humans but they are also more resilient and the strong magic they carry within them is another reason why Bran will find it difficult to control Drogon. But that doesn't mean that it's impossible. If Bran's powers become stronger and he can control and understand them better, then unfortunately it could also be that he can control a dragon. But right now, he can't it and we should always watch out if Drogon is behaving unusually. This is usually a sign that something is wrong. But as I said before, at the moment Bran can't control his powers very well yet, which is a big advantage for us''.

The thought that Bran might one day be able to manipulate and control Drogon as well, caused both Dany and Aegon great worry and fear. All the more reason for them to gain new allies as quickly as possible and make plans for the coming war.

"Then we shouldn't waste any time. I'll say a quick farewell to the Wildlings and Ghost, so we can leave as soon as possible. The sooner we get to the Iron Islands the better,'' Aegon said, and after they finished breakfast, climbed the three onto Drogon's back and flew down into the valley.

Drogon landed with a loud, mighty roar, a few meters from the wildlings' camp. Immediately many of them ran away in panic. Children ran to their mothers and others barricaded themselves in their huts. Dany, Aegon and Kinvara slowly climbed off Drogon's back. Aegon suddenly caught sight of Tormund, who was standing outside the camp with four other men, staring at him with wide open eyes and wide open mouth.

"Let me talk to them for a moment," Aegon said and then walked quickly toward his best friend.

Kinvara and Dany couldn't really understand anything but suddenly they heard the redheaded giant laughing loudly and saw him pat Aegon on the back. The two women looked a little confused but when Aegon came towards them with Tormund and the other men, they took a stand again, and looked at the men suspiciously at first. Drogon did not let the men out of his sight either and exposed his razor-sharp teeth. While the other men retreated in terror and preferred to keep their distance, Tormund continued on almost fearlessly.

"Daenerys, Kinvara, this is Tormund, he's my best friend and we fought side by side in the battle against the dead," introduced Aegon the wildling.

"I'm glad to see you healthy, Dragon Queen. I want to apologize for my wrong and disrespectful behavior at the feast in Winterfell. I was quite drunk that night and didn't really think about what I was saying. It was never my intention to insult or humiliate you. And I still want to thank you for saving all our lives twice,'' the big red-haired wildling smiled and Dany had to admit that she was quite surprised.

She hadn't expected an apology but she was grateful for it.

"Thank you very much for your apology. But I'm not really angry about it anymore, maybe a little disappointed but that's all in the past," she nodded to him with a slight smile.

"I heard that there is a new threat and that it will be worse than the Night King. Is that true ?,'' Tormund wanted to know and both Dany and Kinvara nodded.

"Unfortunately, it is true. And this time, if we don't stop the threat, the whole world could become enslaved. Jon or Aegon Targaryen, as he will be called from now on, will go to war with us and support us but I think he just told you that,'' Kinvara said and Tormund nodded.

"Yes, but my men and I would like to know more about it, because if this threat really comes for the whole world, you'll need as many warriors as you can get," the wildling explained and Dany raised his eyebrows in surprise.

‘’ _Did the wildlings really want to fight with us_ ?,'' she asked herself.

The Dragon Queen looked at Kinvara and when she nodded, she agreed to inform the wildlings about the coming threat.

Tormund led the group into the small village while Drogon stayed nearby, watching everything and everyone suspiciously. The people who had been hiding when she saw the big black dragon slowly came out of their huts and threw curious but also suspicious and sometimes frightened looks at the newcomers. In the middle of the camp, there was a big campfire where they sat down. Meat was roasted on long skewers over the fire and some wildlings were already sitting around the fire and laughing but when they saw the strangers, their laughter stopped.

"Don't worry, these two women are friends and the dragon won't hurt you unless you get too close to him or make any movement that might tempt him to attack. Best you stay away from the dragon," echoed Tormund's powerful voice, loudly through the camp.

After they sat down, Kinvara and Dany began, to inform the wildlings of what, might soon be imminent for them all.

Horrified gasps and excited murmurs and whispers were heard as they ended.

"So that mean, that in the end we would all be nothing but shells, that would all be controlled by this three-eyed crow, just so he could change the world as he wished ?," a wildling with dark hair asked. Kinvara turned her head to the man and nodded.

"That's exactly how it will be. The raven will be able to control us all one day. We don't know when it will happen but we know it will happen sooner or later. You do not have to join our fight. I heard earlier about how some of you were quietly discussing to following us. We do not ask this of any of you. We have only told you what is coming and that even with a large army, the odds are against us. Bran's powers are growing stronger every day. Ever more he learns, the more dangerous he becomes. He's not stupid. He won't shy away from anything. If he wants to kill people, he will, and he won't care if it's a woman, a man, or even a child. Anything, that represents a threat to his future empire will destroy Bran. If you want to fight with us, we will be grateful to you, but you must all be aware that you could all die. Stay here and enjoy your free and easy life as long as you can,'' Kinvara told the wildlings.

The wildlings began to discuss with each other. Tormund suddenly rose from his seat.

"If we fight, we'll gladly fight, because if this crow wins, it won't matter in the end anyway. We'd all be dead one way or another. We want to enjoy our lives, but if Bran is so dangerous, then sooner or later he will haunt us as well. Many of us did not want to fight anymore but if the fate of all people depends on it, then we will. None of us wanted to follow a king or queen, but we will follow you. Your fight is our fight. You will need as many battle-ready men as you can have possible.''

After Tormund's speech there was a unanimous murmur of agreement from all sides.

Dany, Kinvara and Aegon looked on in amazement. Finally Dany rose from her seat.

"We thank you all for your support. But remember, none of you is obliged to fight," Dany stressed again.

"You have saved our lives, Dragon Queen. Without you, we would all be dead. None of us would be here if you had not come with your armies and your mighty dragons, and for that the free folk will be eternally grateful to you. We do not follow you because you command us to, but because we WANT to,'' Tormund said and Dany smiled and nodded gratefully.

"Thank you very much. I hope that we will be able to fight Bran somehow. Those who cannot fight will be protected by my soldiers who will arrive in Westeros in a few weeks. You can all come with me to Dragonstone, the island has plenty of room for you, and if you prefer to sleep and live outside, that won't be a problem. What is a problem, is how to get you there,'' Dany explained.

Aegon had an idea and immediately expressed it. "If I may make a suggestion," he begun and Dany nodded at him.

"We could go to the Iron Islands and ask Yara, once she has sworn allegiance to us, to pick up the wildlings in Hardhome. I'm sure she has enough room for them. This would be the safest way, to get their to Dragonstone ,'' his suggestion seemed to be well received.

"I think that could be arranged. Would you also agree with it ?'', Dany wanted to know from the wildlings, who nodded in agreement shortly afterwards.

After the wildlings had retreated, Dany, Aegon, Kinvara, Tormund and a few other wildlings stayed by the fire.

"I never thought it possible that one day there would be an enemy, that is stronger than the Night King," Tormund murmured, staring into the flames.

"I don't think any of us thought it possible. But it will be the last great war," Kinvara said confidently.

"You know, Tormund. You don't have to fight. You finally have your peace, and...'', Aegon was interrupted by the redheaded giant.

"Right. We have peace, but for how long ?. Your brother will come to us one day. It doesn't matter if we die on the battlefield or to become puppets of your brother. We have decided,'' Tormund explained to him with a strong voice, that tolerated no contradict.

Suddenly the silence was broken when a wildling armed with bow and arrow and holding a dead rabbit in his left hand, came charging at him.

"Riders are coming !", he puffed and Aegon listended.

"Do they carry a banner, and if so, which one ?," he wanted to know.

"I can't remember the colors, but on the banners I saw a growl wolf's head and they're led by a woman," the hunter told hastily. Immediately Aegon was on his feet.

"How many ,?" he asked quickly.

"One hundred heavily armed men," the man said. Aegon turned to Dany and Kinvara.

"Sansa !," his voice was almost a growl.

"What do we do now ?," Tormund asked.

"I'm not running away from my sister. If she wants a fight, she can have one. But then she and her men, will not leave the true North, alive. I know they're here for you, Daenerys, but they won't get you,'' he spoke a little softer.

Dany couldn't deny she was afraid but she wouldn't show her fear. She would turn herself in to Sansa. She wasn't afraid of the wrong queen.

She was a dragon and the dragon would not surrender to the wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Sansa comes. What will happen ?


	8. Chapter 7. Fire and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is coming 
> 
> Warning: If you are a fan of Sansa, it is better not to read this chapter.

_**Sansa** _

She was shocked when she received the news from her brother that Daenerys Targaryen had been brought back to life and was somewhere in the north, many hours away from the wall. Although the independent North no longer cared about the problems of the Southerners, Sansa made an exception in this case. Daenerys was the enemy of all of Westeros, and if she ever returned on her black winged monster, it was not hard to guess what she would do. She would burn everything and everyone to the ground, just as she had done with King's Landing and its innocent inhabitants. Bran had also asked her to make sure that Jon would not make the mistake of allying himself with his aunt again. Sansa was very pleased that Bran intended to pardon Jon and even allow him to return to Winterfell. She knew Jon would stand by her and fight with her against the Dragon Queen. Sansa had gotten WHAT she WANTED and this time, it would be no different. Jon would stand by her, she was sure of that. Unfortunately she also knew that it would not be easy to convince Jon to fight again and especially because Daenerys Targaryen had not only been his aunt but also his former love. On the other hand, it had been Jon who had killed Daenerys and he would surely make it a second time. It didn't take long to convince the Northern Lords to move north to capture the Dragon Queen and kill her black beast. At Bran's suggestion, she had taken two easy-to-carry ballistas to finish off the dragon on the spot. But Daenerys would not die. Not yet, anyway. Once the foreign whore was in the catch of the North, she would be brought to King's Landing by the quickest route, to be punished for their actions and then be sentenced to death. Actually, the Queen in the North wanted to be present at the execution, but even now that the South was ruled by Bran, she didn't want to return there because of her past. So she decided to capture Daenerys and deliver her to Bran. And even if the Dragon Queen managed to escape, she would not live long. All of Westeros, would hunt her, and since every kingdom at Bran's behest now had ballistas, there was hardly a safe place left for the Dragon Queen. Sansa led her army of one hundred men, through the perilous lands of the far north. Logically, they could have just stayed in Winterfell to await the attack, but that would have given Daenerys time to round up her old allies, and she doubted they would stand a chance against the Dothrakis and the Unsullied. So she simply decided to go north before her enemy got stronger again.

As Sansa and her army crossed the still lightly snow-covered forest, they could already see individual wildlings' huts from afar. She looked forward to seeing her brother again, but when the great forest finally cleared and the view of the wildlings' village opened up, Sansa stiffened and tightened the reins of her dark brown stallion. The sight of Jon standing next to Daenery, with a group of battle-ready wildlings behind him, made Sansa grit her teeth tightly to avoid giving the order to attack immediately.

**_Narrator Sight_ **

With enough distance, Sansa and her men stopped. Both sides faced each other and it was dead quiet. The happy chirping of the birds suddenly stopped and a freezing wind came up.

"In the name of King Bran, I call upon Daenerys Targaryen to surrender and come with us, to answer for her actions. Come with us willingly and no one here will be harmed. Refuse and bear the consequences,'' Sansa's cold voice sounded and Aegon put his grip on Long Claw.

He was visibly tense and looked at his cousin with a deadly look. Neither Daenerys nor the Wildlings moved.

"We're beyond the Wall here. Your king has no power here, so piss off back to your castle where you belong," mumbled Tormund.

The other wildlings behind them muttered a approving murmur.

"This isn't about the wildlings. This woman,'' Sansa pointed at Daenerys, who Sansa stared at with an unreadable stare. "This woman has burned thousands of people and she will die for it. How i see it, that last attempt didn't work unfortunately, or ?. What do you say, Jon ?,'' Sansa now looked at her brother and had to swallow briefly when she saw his look.

"What I say. WHAT I SAY, YOU WRONG TRETRAITORY BEAST !.'' Aegon screamed and even Daenerys and Kinvara flinched at the tone of his voice.

Daenerys had never seen Aegon so angry but at least he seemed to have finally realized what a lying beast his so-called sister was.

_**Aegon** _

Gods. He had such a rage on this woman, that he had to pull himself together hard not to pull Long Claw out of the sheath.

"I'll never forgive you for what you did. You're a traitorous, manipulative bitch and if you think you can fool me again, you're mistaken. And my name is not Jon. Jon Snow is dead, he died when he was manipulated to killing the woman he loved more than anything. My name is Aegon Targaryen and my place is by my aunt's side. My true family. The only place where I really belong !'', his voice was loud and threatening and his eyes flashed with pent-up anger. At last he could tell his cousin everything he always wanted to do.

"Jon, what's wrong with you, have you forgotten what she did ?. You did the right thing Jon, you... SILENCE!'' Aegon interrupted Sansa immediately.

He didn't want to hear from her again.

"It was NOT the right thing. It was WRONG. It was ABOMINANT and it was COWARDLY. And it was all so you could get your damn crown. You hated Daenerys from the first moment you saw her. She never hurt you, you were just jealous of her because she had everything you always wanted. You never loved me as a brother. I was just a tool for you. One thing to give you what you wanted most all these years and didn't even deserve!'', Aegon clenched his hands in fists and it became harder and harder to keep his temper.

Sansa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jon seemed to have gone completely blind. The grief had changed him but she would change his mind again.

"You're a Stark Jon, so do the right thing and give us the Dragon Queen. Bran even wants to pardon you and allow you to return to Winterfell. It's your home, Jon. Our home. We can improve the North together, but this whore must die first," growled the Queen in the North and clenched her hands in fists.

"You are NOT my Queen. You shouldn't be a queen because you're not even a Stark. You proved that in the moment when you broke the sacred oath you swore under the Weirwood Tree. And just so that you can become queen. You're not a Stark. You're a Lannister and a Bolton and that's what I'll call you. You brought shame on House Stark and Ned Stark would be ashamed of you to death if he were here. I can't believe I thought you were my family, but no more. You should just be glad I dont take your head off your shoulders and send it to Bran. My loyalty is to Queen Daenerys Targaryen from this day until my last. The one true Queen of the Seven Kingdoms !!,'' cried Aegon, and while Tormund and the other wildlings nodded and grinned in agreement, Sansa blushed with rage.

"You can't talk to me like that. I am the Queen in the North !,'' she sparkled at her brother, but Jon just grinned angrily.

"I can and I will continue to. You mean nothing to me anymore. I should have stabbed YOU and not Daenerys, because she is the only person who has never betrayed or disappointed me. She is MY family and I stand by her. I am not a Stark, I am a Targaryen and a dragon and the dragons will never bow down or tremble before the wolves. We will make YOU to tremble and kneel !''.

Daenerys watched the scene closely and although she would never admit it, she was a little impressed by Aegon's words. Maybe even more than a little.

Sansa threw a deadly glance at Dany and Kinvara.

"YOU! You witch, you bewitched him. You used diabolical magic to make him talk such nonsense !''.

Kinvara's gaze remained cold.

"Oh, no. He only recognised WHO you really are. It took a long time but finally Aegon Targaryen knows WHO his enemies are,'' she said. Sansa was gripped by an incredible rage.

"Take my brother and the Dragon Queen !," she called out, but at that moment, Ghost came running from the crowd and built up threateningly in front of her horse.

The stallion shied and Sansa had trouble calming him. Finally she retreated further away from Ghost. The direwolf bared his teeth and growled at her. His red eyes instilled her with respect and fear. Aegon stood beside Dany and called the wolf to him. Ghost came to his side as commanded but did not let Sansa out of his sight.

"Enough. Come on, bring me Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow !,'' cried Sansa, and Aegon knew they could not stand a fight for long.

They were outnumbered and just as the soldiers in front drew their swords and prepared their arrows to shoot, a great black shadow suddenly flew across the clearing. Sansa and her men looked up into the sky and at that moment, Drogon rushed down from the sky and landed on the ground with a loud thunder. The dragon opened his giant mouth and emitted a deafening roar.

"KILL HIM !," Sansa cried, and shortly thereafter a large bolt missed the neck of the dragon by only a few inches.

Drogon let out a frightened screeching and Dany was shocked too when her last child was killed in almost the same way as his brothers. Aegon immediately pulled Long Claw from its sheath. Quick as lightning he spotted the two ballistas that had been placed at the side. During his tantrum he didn't seem to notice that some soldiers had placed the ballistas in position. Anger and hatred mixed and suddenly Aegon could no longer hold back. He looked at Drogon and the dragon met his gaze. Aegon understood and pointed with his sword at the ballistas and the soldiers standing around these weapons of death. The men were just about to prepare the next bolts for firing, but Aegon would not let it happen.

''Drogon, DRACARYS !,'' he called and no sooner had Aegon uttered the words aloud than Drogon opened his mouth and burned the two ballistas and the soldiers.

Sansa gasped for breath and just as she was about to call for a third attack, Aegon grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"You tell your damn brother, this. Tell him the Targaryens have risen from the ashes and that we will take what is ours. We will take it with fire and blood and show no mercy, and when all kingdoms understand that the Stark have become traitors and murderers, we will take the North too. By force if need be !.''

Drogon roared loudly and was ready to burn the rest of Sansa's army as well. Sansa trembled at his words and when she looked into Aegon's eyes, it seemed as if his eyes were burning with anger.

Sansa quickly broke free. "RETREAT !," she called and gallops back with her horse.

Her men followed her shortly after.

"YOU will be punished for your crimes. Count on it, Lady Lannister-Bolton. The days I standing behind you and protecting you are over," cried Aegon at Sansa.

After Sansa and her army had disappeared, Aegon turned and looked into astonished faces. It seemed to have left everyone speechless. "She's no real threat to us. Besides, I want to see her kneel. I want her to admit her deeds to the whole North and until then, I will find a suitable fate for her,'' Aegon explained his actions and Dany nodded. Kinvara seemed to agree with that as well.

**_Daenerys_ **

After the wildlings had returned to their village, Dany couldn't let Aegon out of her sight. The fact that Drogon had obeyed Aegon's command not only surprised her, but also gave her hope. The hope that she hadn't lost her beloved and her family. Perhaps he would rule by her side, and today was a very good start. But she would not jump into his arms. Aegon had proven today how he stood by his sister but the great trust that Aegon had destroyed would not be so easily regained. She would still need time but she would keep watching Aegon and try to talk to him more. And especially, she would watch how Drogon would behave towards him. Dany thought back to the moment just before Aegon had given Drogon the order to destroy the ballistas. She saw Drogon trying to connect with Aegon and that had been something she hadn't thought or thought possible at all. But she knew it meant something and she also knew she would always trust Drogon's judgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had actually planned for Sansa to be punished in this chapter, but I changed my mind. Sansa will get her punishment, I promise. But it'll be a while before then.
> 
> Logically, Aegon could have taken Sansa as a prisoner of course, but I just wanted that if Sansa lost her power, it would happen in front of the entire Northern Lords. So everyone could see who this woman really is.   
> Cersei number two.   
> At least that's what I call her.
> 
> In the next chapter, Dany, Aegon and Kinvara travel to the Iron Islands.


	9. Chapter 8. The Iron Islands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. I want to thank you all for the kudos and the great comments. Thank you so much, you are great. And I hope you are all well.

_**Narrator** _

The weather conditions could not have been more favourable. Low hanging clouds made it possible for them not have to fly too high. After they had said goodbye to the wildlings and discussed some things concerning their next steps, Dany, Aegon and Kinvara had climbed on Drogon's back and have made on their way to the Iron Islands. While Dany's eyes were always on the front, Aegon and Kinvara were on the lookout for ravens or possible pursuers. The risk of being attacked on the open sea was high and even if the current bad weather was rather an advantage, the low clouds and the dense fog that lay in front of the coasts were a great danger. Experienced sailors could use the treacherous fog, the clouds and the loud noise of the rough sea for an ambush and turn the tables. Thus, within seconds, their advantage would turn into a devastating disadvantage. But thank the gods it didn't come to that. Around noon the fog cleared and the dense heavy rain clouds were carried away by a strong easterly wind until they finally dissipated completely.

The view of Pyke was opened.

On the high rocks rising from the sea there were four large castles connected by long bridges. A smaller castle, hardly visible from afar, had been built on a smaller rock only half as high. Pyke made an equally gloomy impression like Dragonstone. The surroundings were lush green, but the rock from which the castles were built was grey and dark. And yet, the castle could be watched with astonishment. If you didn't know and only saw the fortress from a distance, you could hardly tell that it was a castle, because Pyke had been built so well into the rocks that it seemed as if castle and rock were melting together. The big high castles, looked from far away more like rocky peaks, but the closer one came, the more one could see the grey castles. But Dany, Aegon and Kinvara had not come to see the extraordinary castles. They were here to gain allies and with Yara, they made a good start. Dany may have lost many allies. Whether by death or betrayal. But Yara, had been one of the few people she had never disappointed, betrayed or lost. Yara was faithful to her to the end and she would continue to be so. Dany was sure of that.

**_Yara_ **

She sat in the dark throne room of Pyke and was deeply absorbed in her own thoughts. It have been months ago but still, Yara couldn't believe that the legendary Dragon Queen was gone forever. She had been the most impressive, powerful, and extraordinary woman she had ever met. But even though the true queen was dead, she was never forgotten.Yara and the Ironborn continued to be loyal to Daenerys and they lived as the Queen would have wanted them to. The looting and raping had stopped. Although it was hard for her people to leave their old ways behind at first, they all tried hard and Yara was proud of her people and Daenerys would certainly be too. "What Is Dead May Never Die," Yara whispered quietly to herself. Suddenly she was torn from her thoughts as a loud roar sounded and only seconds later, the door to the throne room was ripped open and one of her soldiers stumbled in, breathing heavily.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to knock before entering?!", says the ruler of the Iron Islands to the young soldier angrily He lowered his head in shame.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but there's a big black dragon coming right at us, and... That's enough," Yara interrupted the soldier.

She immediately rose from her seat and rushed past the boy. As she stepped outside, several soldiers were already gathered outside the gates and they all looked at the big black dragon that grew bigger and bigger the closer it got. With a loud roar that startled all the birds in the area, the dragon landed a few meters on the grassy ground in front of the castle. Yara and her men dropped their jaws when they saw Daenerys Targaryen climbing slowly from her dragon and looking at them all at once. The men and women fell silent. They had all turned their gaze upon the queen believed dead Daenerys now stood a few meters in front of her dragon. She was not afraid and did not need to be. Yara was finally the first to move. She took a few steps before she dropped to her knee.

"My queen," she said in awe.

"'Stand up,'' said Dany and smiled, and Yara did as she was told. With quick steps she walked towards the queen and gave her a strong embrace. Dany, who was completely surprised by this gesture but she quickly returned the hug. "We all thought you were dead," mumbled Yara and Dany smiled. "The Lord of Light brought me back.

"But that's just the short version," Dany smiled.

Yara let her gaze wander to the black dragon and discovered two people on its back. An unknown woman and a man she knew well.

"What is your murderer doing here ?," Yara asked, but Dany raised her hand reassuringly.

"There is no need to worry. I know very well what this man has done but there is a reason he and I are here," Dany explained but Yara remained skeptical.

"You don't trust this man, do you ?," the ruler of the Iron Islands asked.

"It's very complicated. I am not asking you to trust him. I just want your word that he will not be harmed and will be treated well. I will explain everything else later. I promise,'' said the Queen of Dragons with a gentle smile.

Yara still didn't look really calmed but she trusted her queen and when she said there was nothing to worry about, that was enough for her to believe her.

"Would you allow us to go to your castle. We have a lot to talk about and I would prefer to discuss these things inside the walls rather than out here in the open where anyone can listen in and listen in on us," Daenerys said and Yara nodded.

"Of course. Follow me,'' said Yara, leading Dany,

Kinvara and Aegon inside the first castle. The inside of the castle resembled Dragonstone. It was dark and only the sunlight and soft candlelight bathed the castle in a more friendly light. On many walls the symbol of the House Greyjoy was attached, carved or engraved. Yara led them into a large room. Yara sat down on a chair at the head of a long table, while Dany, Aegon, Kinvara and some soldiers and some advisors sat down at the sides of the table.

"The reason we are here is because there is an enemy here in Westeros of whom nobody knows except us, our allies in Essos and the Wildlings'', said Dany and all eyes were upon her.

"And who or what is this ?," Yara wanted to know.

"It is about the man who calls himself king and who is an even greater threat than the night king. A man who may soon be able to control everything and everyone. He wants to make the world the way he wants it and he will kill anything and everything that gets in his way or poses a threat to him and his kingdom. This man, is Bran Stark, the three-eyed raven'', with these words Dany started the story all over again.

**_Daenerys_ **

When Dany ended, she looked into the eyes, full of shocked, angry and stunned people. The first to break the silence in the room was Yara.

"I knew right away there was something wrong with this emotionless cripple. I should have chopped off his head and burned his body," she growled and her men and women agreed.

"Even if you had done that, the raven would still be alive. Only a Targaryen is able to kill the evil dark demon that has taken over Bran Stark," Kinvara explained and Yara sighed.

"And what now ?," Yara asked and sank down on the chair with a loud frustrated sigh.

"We have to kill Bran before he becomes more powerful. Our allies from Essos are already on their way to Dragonstone. There we will discuss further details. But even if we already have some allies, we need allies here in Westeros. We know that most of the houses support Bran, but we have to try anyway,'' explained Daenerys.

"You have our support, my Queen. The Ironborn remained loyal to you even after your death. We changed our old ways of living and did what you wanted us to do, and life here has gotten better since. Besides, you will need not only soldiers, but ships as well. House Greyjoy will stand behind House Targaryen again. You are the only true queen and the Ironborn will go into battle with you'', with these words, Yara let herself fall to her knee and all present did the same shortly after.

Dany smiled. It felt good to know that not all of Westeros was behind Bran.

"Thank you for your support but I have an important request for you. Before we came here, the Wildlings agreed to fight with us as well. Unfortunately, they have no ships, so I wanted to ask you if you could sail a few ships to Hardhome to take the wildlings in. On foot it is much too far and too dangerous, but if you could bring them to Dragonstone by ship, their journey would be much safer. There aren't many wildlings, their numbers have been greatly reduced by the Night King and his army,'' Dany explained and Yara nodded.

"Of course, but I am surprised. The wildlings have never bent the knee before and they have never shown any interest in our problems," said Yara.

"That's true, but they want to help us because, first, it's a threat that affects the whole world, so including themselves. And the second reason is that Daenerys saved the lives of the wildlings when she fought side by side with us all at Winterfell. Unlike the other Lords, they were grateful for her help. They fight for our queen because they want to, not because they have to,'' Aegon said and Yara nodded.

But looked at him with a slightly grim expression.

"Now then, if everything is settled, I would like to show you to your chambers. You won't make it to Dragonstone today so you are all our guests today," smiled Yara and received a grateful nod from Dany, Kinvara and Aegon.

While Aegon and Kinvara were led to their rooms by two soldiers, Yara insisted on escorting Dany to her room.

"Do you trust him, my queen ?," Yara asked, and Dany knew immediately who she was talking about.

"No," Dany replied. "I trust no one. I trust only in what I see and in the judgment of my dragon. Aegon will not hurt me again. And I say this not because I believe his words but because I trust Drogon. Before I spoke to Aegon, I let Drogon go to him to see how my dragon reacted to my murderer. Dragons are not stupid, Yara. They're smarter than humans. You can't fool them. You can't lie to them or manipulate them. Drogon knew what Aegon had done and he hasn't forgotten, but still, he didn't kill him when he had the chance and he had it often enough. I'll be honest with you. I still love Aegon and as much as he tells me that he loves me and regrets everything he did or didn't do in the past, I cannot trust his words. Once I trusted his words and it did not end well. I can no longer listen to fine words, I have to see actions to be able to trust people to some extent and even then there is no guarantee that they will remain faithful to me. This does not only refer to Aegon, but to all the people who call themselves my allies''.

Yara looked at the queen and understood.

"Even though you no longer listen to the word of others. Believe me. The Ironborn will be loyal to you forever. It wasn't easy giving up our old ways of living , but we did it for you. We don't support the false king in the south or the false queen in the north. We live by your laws and your rules and nothing is ever gonna change that. Our alliance, will last forever," Yara explained and Dany believed her words.

"I thank you. You are one of the few people who have never disappointed me and I am glad that you will fight again at the side of the Targaryens,'' the Dragon Queen smiled.

**_Aegon_ **

He sat with Kinvara in his chambers and they drank a glass of wine.

"I would do anything to restore the trust. But I know it's impossible. I still don't understand why she came to me. I don't deserve all this,'' Aegon murmured depressed.

"Maybe you don't deserve it, no, but you were also the victim of manipulation, which of course doesn't justify your behavior or your actions. I know that you love her but that is not enough. She has given you one last chance and you should take it. Stop living in the past and think about here and now. Live in the future and not in the past times. Be Aegon Targaryen and embrace your fate and your name. I know you all regret your mistakes but now it is time to also show that. Give it all you got. And even if something seems difficult or impossible, don't give up, but keep fighting. You have enough reason to live and fight. Fight for THAT which is important for you, because it will make you stronger and safer. Fight this war not only for mankind, but also for yourself and of course for your beloved one. Learn to understand that love is not weakness. Love is more powerful than anything else in the world. Yes it may make us weak and vulnerable at times but it also makes us strong and reminds us of what we are fighting for and for whom. The actions and way of life of the Targaryens may be strange to you but not for Daenerys. For her all this is normal and you should start to accept all this. Speak to the Queen. Ask her questions you wish to have answered. Just show her that you're really interested. Because if you give the impression that you are not, Daenerys would think that your words were just wind again. She wants actions, she told you that face to face, so do it. Do not reject your Targaryen side. You're a dragon, so be a dragon. And the first step is talking to Daenerys. I'm sure she'd be very happy about that,'' Kinvara said, drinking a big sip of the red wine.

"You're right," Aegon said confidently.

He wanted to get closer to Dany again but he didn't know how much closeness she would allow, because he wanted to prevent that she felt even more uncomfortable around him, than she already did.

''I think I know how I could make a first step'', the young Targaryen smiled and Kinvara returned his smile.

"Very well. One more small hint Aegon. Stop asking others what you should do. Stop listening to the words of others. Listen to your heart and to yourself. Make your own decisions. And most importantly, make decisions you believe to be right. I know, you never thought about killing Daenerys, you let other people manipulate you, as so often in your young life. This must stop. The only person you should ever listen to, is Daenerys. She knows her way around, she knows the terrible tricks of her enemies and she knows very well about intrigues. You know what your so-called Stark family has become and I very much hope that everything that has happened in the past is a lifelong lesson for you. These mistakes must not be repeated. Don't doubt yourself and don't doubt the queen. If you want to win, you can only do so if you both learn to trust each other. And rebuilding lost trust will not be easy. It requires hard work and of course a lot of time and patience. You cannot expect Daenerys to trust you again within a few days. Give her time and do not press her. Do not ask questions that express your impatience or desperation. Talk to her but respect her wishes,'' Kinvara tried to help Aegon as much as she could with her encouraging words.

But only Aegon himself could restore the trust between him and Daenerys. And he knew that.

When evening came, when the sun had long since disappeared into the sea, when the silence of the night fell over the land, when the stars began to show themselves and the roaring sea calmed down, Aegon found himself alone in his chamber. He sat on the big bed and was deeply immersed in his thoughts. He looked down at the silver dragon chain he held in his big rough hands. He had carried it with him for so long, it was all, he had left of Dany, but now his beloved Dany was back and he decided to give her back her favorite necklace. This could perhaps be the beginning of a better relationship. So he stood up determinedly, opened the door quietly and walked quietly down the dark corridor, illuminated by a few candles. His steps echoed through the corridors and he tried to walk on as quietly as possible without attracting attention. When he reached the rooms where Dany was supposed to sleep tonight, he saw two guards.

''I want to speak to the queen,'' he said with determination and without fear.

The two Greyjoy-guards, looked at him sceptically at first but then they stepped aside and let him knock. Aegon raised his fist but hesitated to knock. For a moment, he felt exactly as he had felt the first night on the boat to White Harbor, only with the difference, that now everything was different between him and Dany. But then his doubts disappeared and he knocked on the wooden door. Aegon heard light footsteps approaching the door.

'' _I hope I didn't wake her_ ,'' he thought.

But then the door opened and Dany looked at him with a surprised but not angry expression.

''I hope I didn't wake you up but I would like to talk to you privately,'' he explained his presence.

Dany looked at him for a moment, but then opened the door a little further and let him enter without saying anything. Aegon quietly closed the door behind him.

"No, you didn't wake me. So what do you have to tell me that's so important ?,'' she asked without emotions.

Aegon treaded a bit uncertainly, but then regained his composure.

"I, um, wanted to give you something. Or rather, give something back,'' he began, slowly taking the item from his coat.

Dany could not see what it was, she only saw something flashing in the candlelight. Immediately she was seized by panic.

" _Was it a dagger or a knife ?. Is he trying to kill me again ?. Were his words, again nothing but lies and empty promises_ ?'', her thoughts began to racing, and then, Aegon slowly approached her.

Then he opened his hands and Dany exhaled with relief.

"I thought you might want it back," he said softly and showed Dany the dragon brooch and the chain.

Dany looked up in surprise.

"Where...did you get it ?," she asked and her voice suddenly became soft.

Without a trace of aversion or any other negative emotions.

"When Drogon took you, the chain must have come loose. She fall on the ground and I picked it up. I used to hide it under my clothes when I was in prison. I didn't want them to take the last thing I had left of you. I've carried the chain with me ever since. That way, somehow you were always with me. Even though it made me sad very often to look at this necklace, I always had something that reminded me of you. If I feel particularly bad, I only had to take a look at it and I could remember again our many wonderful moments. But now, I thought it was time to give you the necklace back. I know it was one of your favourite pieces of jewellery, and you should wear it again,'' Aegon told her and hardly dared to look at Daenerys.

He was afraid that she would say all kinds of insults to his face. But she didn't. She had listened to him attentively and neither snorted contemptuously nor interrupted him. Slowly she grabbed the chain and took it carefully in both hands. She was amazed that the chain was not damaged at all. Aegon seemed to have taken really good care of it. Even though Dany didn't want to feel it, her heart warmed a little as she listened to his words.

"Thank you," she smiled and looked him right in the eyes for the first time. "I really mean that," she assured him and he nodded with a little smile.

For quite a while there was silence between the last two Targaryens. But unlike the previous days, this was not an unpleasant silence. Dany didn't give Aegon any hostile looks or avoided eye contact with him and Aegon tried not to feel so insecure in Dany's presence. Aegon was just about to leave the queen alone when something else occurred to him.

"Um, I wanted to ask you something else," Aegon started and walked around unsure on the spot.

Dany took her eyes off the chain and looked at her nephew.

"And what ?," she asked friendly and her gentle smile made Aegon's heart jump for joy.

"Well I wanted to ask if you could tell me more about the history of our house. I know some things about the Targaryens but that is the knowledge that just about everyone has. But I just want to know more about our house, if you don't want, then... ,No'', Aegon was interrupted by Dany.

"No, I mean, I don't mind. We fly to Dragonstone tomorrow and until our allies arrive, we'll have some time. If you want I can tell you a few things in that time,'' she smiled and Aegon nodded.

"That would make me very happy. I want to be a Targaryen, Daenerys, really. I will try very hard to fulfill your conditions but to do so I need your help as well,'' he said and Dany nodded.

"It's all right, Aegon. I understand that. As soon as we arrive Dragonstone we will begin,'' a gentle smile still graced her lips.

Aegon nodded his thanks and quietly opened the door.

"Then sleep well Daenerys. And thanks''.

"Sleep well, too. And thanks again for the necklace,'' Dany thanked.

Aegon nodded politely and then left her room before returning to his.

**_Daenerys_ **

Dany sighed loudly and sank down on the bed.

"I can't let him into my heart too much. I must be careful. I do not trust him. Not yet," Dany muttered to himself.

She knew it would be difficult between Aegon and her and that she had to do everything to keep him at a distance first, concerning her heart and her personal feelings. But that didn't mean it was easy for her. No. It was hard for her. Very hard, in fact. She still loved Aegon so much and even his unforgivable betrayal, could not extinguish the fire of her love for him. Another reason she wanted to keep Aegon at a distance was because she was afraid of losing him again. These were uncertain times. No one knew what would happen. Dany was afraid to give Aegon too much love and then lose him again. She couldn't endure to lose anyone. So many people had already left her in her young life, whether by betrayal or death. Deep in her heart, Dany knew that if she lost Aegon in the war, she would not survive. Aegon and Drogon were all she had now, and she couldn't lose either of them. So she closed her heart further.

She blew out the candles, put the necklace on a small wooden table by the bed before she went to sleep, too.

_**Bran** _

Sam, Tyrion, Bronn, Ser Davos, Ser Brienne and Ser Podrick sat at the council table. The king had called them all together because of an emergency and now they sat here together and waited for the appearance of their king. Suddenly the door opened and Bran was rolled into the room by a man from the Kingsguard.

"That'll be all," he said in his usual monotone voice.

The man bowed, took a quick step out of the chamber and closed the door behind him. Before his men could bow to him, Bran raised his hand.

"There's no time for that," he said and everyone looked at each other in wonder.

"Daenerys and Jon have joined forces. My sister says he took the name Aegon. He and the dragon queen want to conquer Westeros and bring fire and blood. They will show us no mercy and they will not shy away from violence. They are probably gathering allies now and will set out for Dragonstone tomorrow,'' he declared without emotion as the Council gasped in shock.

"And what now ?. Our only hope was that Jon do the right thing again and kill Daenerys again or at least hand her over to us," Tyrion said.

"There's only one way. Lord Bronn,'' Bran said. "You will sail a small fleet to Dragonstone, capture these traitors, capture the Queen's Dragon alive and then bring them all here. You will equip the ships with ballistas. And keep the dragon alive. This monster will die, but not immediately, just so that were clear,'' Bran stressed.

Bronn rose from his seat and nodded.

"Of course, my king. I'll gather my best men and will immediately set off on my way He bowed and then hurried quickly out of the room.

"And what do you plan to do with Jon, or rather Aegon ?," Tyrion wanted to know. Bran looked at him with empty eyes.

"I don't know yet, but Daenerys and her monster, will die. And this time, I'm going to make sure no one brings them back. She will always be a threat, and she will do again what she did to King's Landing and its people. We must stop her before more innocent people die''.

Tyrion nodded and held his silence.

"Ser Podrick. Take me to my chambers, I must be alone and keep an eye on our enemies," Bran instructed the young knight, who immediately jumped up and took him to his room.

When Bran was alone, he glanced into the fireplace fire.

"You think you can beat me, Mother of Dragons, but nothing and no one, will win against the Three-Eyed Raven. My power is stronger than yours, and I will destroy you. Cold and merciless,'' he growled into the flames before his eyes turned white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be very exciting and I think chapter 9 will come next week.


	10. Chapter 9. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, first of all thank you very, very much for the great comments and the kudos. I was very happy about it.  
> I'm really sorry that the chapter is only now coming, I had planned to upload the chapter last week but it didn't work out because it took longer than I thought.
> 
> But now here is the next chapter
> 
> There is a small fight scene in this chapter and it is the first fight scene I ever wrote, so I hope I wrote it halfway well.

**_Narrator_ **

They had left shortly after sunrise to reach Dragonstone as fast as possible. Although spring was already in full swing throughout Westeros, and it was getting warmer and warmer with each passing day, the early morning hours were still very cold, even after sunrise. Frost lay over the meadows and the dew drops shimmered in the light of the rising sun like tiny little diamonds. But high up in the air, it was even colder and the cold wind, whistled in their ears and made their faces blush. Dany, Kinvara and Aegon had wrapped themselves in thick furs to ward off the cold, but that didn't help much in these airy heights. But as beautiful as the day began, as bad it became at noon. Thick cloud fields came up and again and again it started to rain. The journey to Dragonstone was much more uncomfortable than her journey to the Iron Islands. While they were carried by Drogon to the other side of the continent, silence prevailed for the most part. Only once in a while a few words were exchanged but most of the time Daenerys, Aegon and Kinvara were silent. Each of the three was occupied with his own thoughts or kept his eyes open for enemies.

**_Daenerys_ **

Daenerys took advantage of the peaceful silence and thought back to the previous evening. Her heart accelerated unintentionally as the queen thought of how Aegon had returned necklace to her. Of course she was not unmoved by his words but she didn't want to show him too clearly how much that really meant to her. Unfortunately it didn't make things any better or easier. It somehow made everything more difficult and Dany also knew that one day she and Aegon would have to talk to each other properly. Even though, she didn't feel very comfortable around him yet. The queen had made up her mind to let the past rest, but Aegon's betrayal had left deep scars. Not only on her body, but in her soul and in her heart. Dany just didn't want to get too close to Aegon too quickly, even if it was more or less inevitable. If they wanted to defeat Bran, they would have to work and talk together, Dany knew that, but she was simply afraid that her personal feelings for her nephew would prevent her from taking things slowly and step by step. Even after his betrayal and the way he had treated her, Dany could not stop loving him. And even if she wouldn't admit it now, the queen, more than anything, wanted Aegon to stay by her side forever from now on. She didn't want to separate with him again and she knew she would need him when the war was over. She wanted to rule WITH him together, break the wheel once and for all and build a new world. Maybe they could rule together for a few years, then declare each kingdom independent, and after that, they could search for a home with Drogon. A place, where they didn't have to be leaders. A place, where they could just be free and be themselves. But they were a long, long way from that. And unfortunately, there was a chance that one of them, or even both of them, might fall in this last war.

So Dany preferred not to think about the future and to have false hopes.

**_Narrator_ **

Their journey from the Iron Islands to Dragonstone was uneventful. Sometimes they had to make a detour around bigger castles, citys or villages to make sure they would not be seen. Of course it was very unlikely that the people on the ground could see the three people on the back of the black dragon but Daenerys didn't want to take any risks and so they took a detour to Dragonstone. This took longer but at least they would reach the island without any problems. At least Dany hoped so. They took breaks relatively rarely. And when they had to land, they never landed in an open field or near a settlement, and they also kept away from forests and lakes. Most of the time Dany let her dragon land on a mountain or directly in a mountain range, because it was much more difficult or impossible to spot them there. Finally they approached the coasts and the weather started to improve again. The sea was restless at first. High waves, broke loudly on the coasts and sometimes they saw some empty fishing boats, which must have detached from their places and were now drifting on the roaring water and were driven further and further out to sea.

They were not far away from Dragonstone when the sea finally began to calm down. The strong wind calmed down and the sun came out between the cloud fields.

**_Daenerys_ **

Dany directed Drogon deeper and from a distance, she could already see the castle where she had been born during a heavy storm. Dany still remembered the moment when she finally returned to Westeros after her long journey. How her feet touched the ground of her home for the first time. But her real home, after Dany had longed for during the long time in exile, did not feel like home at all. In fact, all of Westeros did not feel like home at all. All she got in this land was rejection, hate, fear, grief and heavy losses. But as quickly as these thoughts came, so quickly, Dany shook their away again. She did not want to think about the past again, she had done that too often in the past weeks. Now it was time to look ahead into the future and hope that this future would be better than the dark world the three-eyed raven wanted to create.

But then Dany was seized by a dark strange feeling and the closer they came to the island, the stronger and more frightening the feeling became. Dany could not explain where the feeling came from, but when a cold shiver suddenly ran down her back, Dany knew something was wrong.

And she should be right, because when the feeling stopped abruptly, a long object flew past them with a loud hissing sound. Dany turned around in horror and Kinvara and Aegon also turned to look at the object.

"What was that?," Dany asked.

But her question answered itself shortly afterwards, when another long object flew towards their and missed their by only a few centimeters. A bolt!

With wide open eyes, Dany looked down and saw several ships coming out from behind the steep cliffs and heading towards her. And almost every one of these ships was equipped with ballistas. It was an ambush and if they would to survive it, Dany had no choice but to destroy all the ships that was equipped with these killing weapons.

"Hold on tight!!", she shouted to her two companions.

Kinvara and Aegon tightened their grips around Drogon's spikes, while Dany made Drogon fly lower so they were within range of the ships.

''DRACARYS !'' she shouted loudly, and as soon as the words were spoken, the forward ships were on fire.

Dany pushed Drogon upwards again to launch a second frontal attack.

**_Narrator_ **

But Bronn and his men didn't hesitate either and fired four bolts at once at the dragon.

Cleverly Drogon managed to dodge three bolts successfully but then the dragon suddenly cried out in pain as the fourth bolt dug deep into his right leg. Aegon bent back a little and tried to grab the long stick of the bolt so he could pull it out, but no matter how hard Aegon tried, he couldn't get a hold of the damn thing. Frustrated, he clung to Drogon with both hands again and ducked as a bolt flew straight at him. A moment later Drogon cried out again. Another bolt had hit him and was now lodged in his left hip. The dragon seemed to find it increasingly difficult to stay in the air and carry out his mother's orders. Daenerys tried desperately to steer her child towards the island but now ships were approaching from the other side. Drogon had been able to burn some ships but now added twice as many were coming. Dany turned around in panic and had to realize that they were encircled from almost all sides. At that moment another bolt, shot at them and the sudden movement Drogon made took Kinvara and Aegon by surprise, causing them to lose their footing and plunge into the sea.

"No!" cried Dany and looked out at the calm sea in full of fear and worry.

She exhaled with relief when Aegon and Kinvara appeared and their managed to could save themselves shore without any problems.

**_Aegon_ **

He had grabbed Kinvara by the arm because she was not able to swim alone because of her long dress and the thick cape. As fast as he could, he pulled her to the shore.

''Thank you," Kinvara coughed and looked up at the sky.

Despite the immense pain the dragon was suffering, he flew on bravely, trying to stay in the air. Aegon nodded at her and realized that her fall had not gone unnoticed. A slightly smaller ship, turning and headed towards them. Aegon drew his sword and told Kinvara to get behind him immediately. The priestess nodded but her hands immediately reached for the dagger she had hidden under the fur. She was no warrior but she knew how to defend herself. When the ship reached the shore, the crew jumped off the ship immediately. Ten men rushed towards her with loud roars but stopped a few meters from them.

"Surrender or we will take you by force," demanded a tall, slender man with a full beard and dark blond hair. His armour was shining in the sunlight and with his big sharp sword he indicated threateningly at Aegon and Kinvara.

Aegon looked unimpressed at the man.

"We will never surrender!". With these words, Aegon stormed towards the man.

The other crew members were still holding back. Obviously, they were very confident that their commander would succeed in defeating the young warrior.

But they all gasped in shock when Aegon deftly evaded a careless attack by the man and, with Longclaw, severed the man's head with a single blow. Even Kinvara was impressed by Aegon's fighting prowess, but she had little time to think about it as the rest of the men came charging at Aegon and her. Aegon managed to evade the men's attacks and within seconds, he killed two more knights. Kinvara pulled her dagger and rammed it deep into the belly of the man who just attacked her. The older knight cried out in pain before he sank to his knees. Kinvara pulled the dagger out with a jerk and the man's blood ran over her hand and coloured the sand red. With one last blow, she slit the man's throat. He gargled a few more seconds incomprehensible words before he finally collapsed completely on the ground and died. Aegon had killed two more men during this time and was about to kill a man with his bare fists. The remaining men stumbled backwards in the direction of the ship. When Aegon put an end to the man's life with Longclaw, he stood up and looked at the men angrily.

"Disappear, or die in the same or worse way as your other men," he growled and Kinvara saw the dragon in Aegon slowly awakening.

The few men who were not killed seemed wiser, for with swift strides they moved away from Aegon and Kinvara and hurried back to their ship.

"You fought well, Aegon Targaryen," the red priestess praised young Targaryen.

Aegon nodded but then he and Kinvara looked up into the sky in horror when they heard Daenerys and Drogon scream loudly.

They watched in fear how Drogon was hit by a bolt on his right flank. The dragon moved fearfully and with hectic wing beats in the air until he suddenly stopped and fell head first towards the sea. Aegon could hear Dany's panicky cries. Again and again their heard how she tried to talk to Drogon but the dragon didn't react to the words of his mother. While the dragon came down from the sky, a lot blood spurted from his injuries, but strangely enough, they were not fatal wounds inflicted on the dragon. Apparently, the men had deliberately not mortally wounded the dragon. Finally, Drogon clapped on the water with a loud bang.

"DANY!" cried Aegon as he watched as Dany swam in the water next to their dragon and tried to pull the bolts from his body.

But to no avail. Aegon was about to take off his boots and cape when he saw Dany and Drogon were being surrounded by four very large ships.

"No", Aegon breathed when he saw two men forcefully pull Dany out of the water and pull her on board.

Then he saw how a great long raft-like ship made of very thick wood being pushed in front of the dragon. Thick heavy chains were placed around the neck and body of the dragon. More than twenty strong men were needed to pull the dragon onto the raft. The raft itself was attached between two large ships and a few more shipsleading the fleet were also attached to the raft so that it could be pulled through the water without any problems. Drogon himself was tied up with heavy chains and his mouth was had been tied up tightly.

Aegon had never felt so powerless as at this moment. He could neither help Dany nor Drogon and Kinvara seemed to be completely shocked.

"Poison," muttered the priestess.

Aegon turned to her and looked at her questioningly.

"What?" he asked and Kinvara looked at him for a moment before she turned her gaze back to the ships.

"No dragon would let itself be tied up like that. Only a sleep poison can leave a dragon so defenseless. Bran must have used it to disable Drogon without killing him," she explained.

**_Daenerys_ **

Dany was roughly dragged on board by Bronn’s men. Her hands were tied behind her back and her watery eyes looked down on her defenseless dragon.

From afar she heard Aegon call her name in desperation. Immediately she raised her head and saw him standing on the shore with Kinvara. Dany did not need to recognize their faces to know what they were thinking and feeling.

But Dany was also disturbed. She had gone through many different and very dangerous situations in her young life. But no matter how great the danger was, she was never afraid or better said, she never let her enemies, her true feelings, feel. She was always self-confident, undaunted and fearless but today, now, here, in this moment, in this hopeless situation, Dany felt real fear for the first time, because she knew that this time it was very unlikely that she could save herself. Drogon had been incapacitated and she would soon be thrown into a dark, damp cell in King's Landing where she would wait for her execution. And neither Aegon nor Kinvara would be able to save her.

Then suddenly Ser, or rather Lord Bronn, stepped before her and watched her from top to bottom.

"The King will be pleased to see you and your dragon’’.

With these words he punched her hard in the face so Dany stumbled back and she fall onto the hard wooden floor of the ship. Black dots started dancing before her eyes and her vision became blurred. Then she lost consciousness and the last thing she heard was Aegon desperately screaming her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure some of you are shocked now, but the capture of Dany and Drogon, is unfortunately necessary for the plot. I have been looking for alternative possibilities for a long time but I decided to do this one. 
> 
> The thing with the raft might be a bit unrealistic but after thinking for a long time about how to transport Drogon to King's Landing and I couldn't think of anything else I decided on this idea.   
> As I said, it might be (a bit) unrealistic but I couldn't think of a more realistic way to transport a dragon by sea.  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope very much that the next chapter will be finished by Monday or Tuesday. 
> 
> But I can't promise it
> 
> In the next chapter: Dany is in King's Landing and gets a visitor. Aegon and Kinvara are on Dragonstone and think about how they can help Dany. And Aegon makes some incredible discoveries.


	11. Chapter 10. Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. Here is the new chapter at last. I know it took a little while longer, but here is finally chapter 10 and I hope you like it.  
> And of course I want to thank you again for the great comments and the kudos, thank you very much :)

**_Daenerys_ **

Her head boomed in pain and everything around her was dark. Everywhere it stank disgustingly and unbearably of urine and excrement and the strong hammering headaches made her almost vomit. She clearly heard the dripping of water, the sound of the wind and the soft crackling of fire. It was freezing cold and goose bumps had formed all over her body. Whenever someone wasn't moaning, whimpering or the cry of pain of a human being made her shiver, it was eerily quiet. Dany hadn't been in a dungeon very often and when she was, she always stood on the other side of the door, outside the cells. When Daenerys wanted to sit up, she noticed that she was wearing an iron ring around her right leg. A heavy chain was attached to it and the chain itself was attached to the floor. Exhausted Dany leaned against the wall behind her. Her eyes had become half used to the darkness. The cell she sat in was small and through the cracks between the stones, the cold air from outside penetrated inwards and made her shiver even more. She ran her left hand over her aching face and felt a distinct swelling where that bastard Lord Bronn had beaten her.

As she sat in the dirt of this uncomfortable cell, she suddenly thought of Drogon and how he had been lying motionless on the big raft. She didn't know why her dragon suddenly plunged into the deep and didn't react to any of her words. She knew only one thing. That she would die soon if a miracle didn't happen. A breakout from this cell was definitely impossible.

Then Dany thought of Aegon and Kinvara. She knew that they would try everything to save her but this little glimmer of hope immediately banished Dany from her thoughts.

There were no more boats or ships on Dragonstone and even if there were, Dany doubted they would make it to King's Landing in time.

"I should simply accept my fate," she whispered into the darkness and lowered her head defeated.

After a while, Dany heard footsteps coming towards her. It was probably just the guards making their rounds or bringing her something to drink and eat. At this thought, her stomach started growling and her dry, aching throat cried out for water. The steps came closer and then she heard a voice that she knew very well. Tyrion. She was not exactly happy about meeting her former hand and she really wondered what he had to tell her. Surely he would only tell her how the King would have her executed or how much he detested her for her actions in King's Landing. But she would show no weakness. She wouldn't break. Not from him. That satisfaction she would not give him under any circumstances. He might want her dead but he wouldn't see her begging or crying. Then with a loud squeak, the iron grille opened. Flanked by two guards, Tyrion, the last of the Lannisters, stepped into the stinking cell and sat down a few meters away from her, on an old wooden chair that one of the guards had just put down, so the gnome didn't have to sit on the cold damp floor.

" _Actually, he should sit here chained and wait for his execution_ ," Dany thought and looked into the gnome's scarred, illegible face.

Tyrion nodded to the two men. The guards looked at each other uncertainly for a few moments, but then Tyrion nodded at them again and the two men left the cell, but stopped in front of the cell.

" _They really don't take any risk_ ," Dany thought and shook her head in her thoughts.

Even if she wanted to attack Tyrion, she wouldn't be able to do much because she wouldn't get very far through the iron ring and the chain and since Tyrion was sitting quite a distance away from her, she seriously doubted she could reach him at all.

So she just leaned back against the wall, sat up straight, lifted her chin, interlocked her fingers and looked at him with her steel queen mask. A long time of silence lay over the cell. Finally it was Daenerys, who broke this endless annoying silence. Whatever Tyrion had to tell her, he should do it now, so that she could have her peace from his comments and oh so wise sayings again.

"What are you doing here?. You've never been so silent as now. You obviously want to talk to me. So speak or go'', her voice was almost a growl at the end.

Tyrion sat up and looked at her. "There was a time when I admired you. A time when I wanted to see you sitting on the Iron Throne. But all this was before you slaughtered an entire city,'' the gnome said and Dany looked at him unimpressed.

"And there was a time when I trusted you and respected and accepted your advice. But then you betrayed me. Your plans cost me my allies. You told Lord Varys of Jon's true parentage, whereupon he tried to poison me, and you manipulated Jon and made him cowardly murder me. You never wanted to get rid of your family. You may have wanted to remove them from the throne but you never wanted them dead, even though you knew exactly what kind of people they were. When you are here to tell me my mistakes, you'd better leave. I know that I have made mistakes, but my greatest mistake was to appoint you as my Hand and trust you. Never trust a Lannister, I can only say,'' Dany spoke calmly but with a clear sharpness in her voice, that was scratchy from the lack of water.

"The city had surrendered and the bells were ringing and you still burned them all. Women, children and men. I once admired your dragons until I saw what they really are. Beasts. And it's good that the last dragon will die soon too,'' Tyrion said with a threatening undertone.

"Enough !. My children are not beasts. Get out of my sight. I already know what's in store for me and I don't want to spend my last hours listening to you. Go up to your false king and leave me alone," she hissed at the gnome.

Tyrion stayed for a moment but then seemed to notice that there was no sense in squatting in that cold, damp, stinking hole anymore. He got up, waddled out of the cell and Dany was alone again.

"How could I be so stupid and trust a Lannister?. Why did I have to listen to his words?. I should have just kept on listening to myself, like I've been doing from the beginning,'' she whispered to herself before she began to fall asleep.

When she woke up again, Dany had no idea how much time had passed. Her body felt stiff and cold and each of her limbs hurt. Just as she was about to fall asleep again, she heard heavy footsteps approaching her cell. She heard the rattling of a bunch of keys and shortly after, she saw a light at the entrance of her cell. Dany squeezed her eyes together to see better, but since her eyes had become so accustomed to the darkness and the light was more disturbing than positive, she could not see who it was. "If you are Tyrion again, I would ask you to leave," she growled, but then she had a coughing fit. The lack of water really started to affect her and she wondered if she would die of thirst before her execution. The cell door was unlocked and a person dressed in dark clothes entered. Dany looked up at the man and somehow could not believe it.

"Ser Davos?," she asked, visibly surprised.

The man said nothing at first. Then he reached under his coat and held a large jug out to her, filled almost to the brim with fresh cold water.

''Drink,'' he spoke calmly and unlike Tyrion, she could not hear any negative emotions in his voice.

She quickly reached for the jug. Greedily she began to drink. The cool fresh water, cooled her irritated throat and the pain in her numb limbs and head slowly subsided until she felt only a slight pressure. The water ran down her chin and neck and soaked parts of her clothes, but that did not bother her. She was just grateful. After she had placed the jug on the ground with her hands slightly shaking, Ser Davos handed her a large slice of bread covered with cheese.

"Thank you," she smiled and began to eat.

The fresh water and cheese bread slowly restored her strength. Ser Davos had sat down on the chair, where Tyrion had sat not so long time ago.

After Dany had finished her meal and had drunk something again, she looked at Ser Davos with thanks.

"Thank you, Ser Davos. But I assume you're not here on the King's behalf, are you?,'' she asked and smiled slightly.

Ser Davos nodded.

"Perhaps I am sometimes a bit too good-natured. I'm certainly not here on the king's orders. I'm not here to threaten you or speak my hatred. I'm here because I know you've reunited with Jon and you both want to regain what is rightfully yours. Jon will come here or ?'', the older man asked.

Dany considered whether she should confide in him. If anyone could help her now and understand her, it was Ser Davos. She liked the man and he never seemed to be a traitor like Sansa or Tyrion. He was Aegon's most important and closest advisor and maybe he also could help them now. On the other hand, she was unsure, because Ser Davos was serving the king. But she also did not really believe that Davos would remain loyal to the king, if he learned what the king really was. Ser Davos was a good man and he definitely would not want to serve evil. She was very sure of that.

"Yes, we want to take back what is ours, but I guess the King didn't tell you the whole story, did he?. He certainly didn't tell you we're here to overthrow him because he's the true evil, did he?,'' she asked and Ser Davos visibly stiffened.

"W..." What do you mean?''. He wanted to know.

"Ser Davos. I know we don't know each other long, but I have always considered you a trustworthy and loyal man. Now, if I told you the truth about why Jon, or rather Aegon and I, are here to overthrow Bran., could I trust that this information would remain between us?," Dany asked.

Ser Davos thought hard about it The time of waiting seemed to Dany much longer than it actually was.

"Yes. I promise," nodded Ser Davos.

Dany smiled and began to tell the story again, hoping to gain another ally. Daenerys finished her story and Ser Davos leaned back on the old wooden chair, shocked.

_**Ser Davos** _

If times had been different, he would not have believed her but after what he had seen and experienced, he had no doubt about her words. He couldn't believe Bran was the real culprit. That he was the really monster and not Daenerys. Bran was the one who had the blood of the innocents of King's Landing on his hands. His mind was in a muddle. He knew what he had to do, but he also knew he couldn't tell Tyrion or the other members of the council the information he had just received. He had to help the true queen, Daenerys Targaryen and the true king, Aegon Targaryen. "Thank you for telling me this. Honestly, if you had told me this story seven years ago, I would not have believed it. But now, here and now, I do believe it, and I will help you. At least I'm going to try. Let me tell Gendry. You don't know this man so well, but he's a good boy and you've legitimized him. And after Bran was named king and a few weeks had passed, Gendry often wrote to me about his doubts he had for the king. Let me send him word," Ser Davos asked, and Dany nodded. "But Bran can control animals and especially ravens very well. Won't he will find it a bit conspicuous, if he finds out that you send ravens out without him having asked you to?,'' Dany asked a bit sceptically.

"No. Bran knows that Gendry and I have a lot of contact with each other. Mainly because Gendry often asks for my help and advice because he hasn't quite settled into the role of a Lord yet. So Bran won't find it unusual when I send a raven to Storm's End,'' he explained.

_**Daenerys** _

Dany was calmer now but she had one last request to Ser Davos.

"I have another request at you," she said, smiling sadly

. "Anything you wish, Your Grace," he smiled back

"If anything happens to me, travel to Dragonstone to Aegon and Kinavara and help them to destroy the raven. My former allies from Essos, the Ironborn and the Wildlings, have already joined us and are ready to fight with us again. I know, Aegon never wanted to be king, but if something happens to me, I want you to help him kill Bran. And after that, please, makes sure Aegon becomes king. He won't want it, I know. But if I don't see him again, tell him that I wish it so. Tell him not to do it for himself or the empire. But for me and for our house. For the House Targaryen. And also tell him, that I will always love him and that there is no man I loved more than him,'' she said with tears in her eyes.

Ser Davos nodded and he too was not completely untouched by her words.

"I promise you. I will do everything in my power to help you. I would take you with me now, but no one knows I'm here and I don't want to be seen down here,'' he said as he stood up.

Dany handed him the empty jug and Ser Davos hid it under his cloak again.

''Thank you,'' smiled Dany and watched as Davos slowly left the cell, quietly locking it and leaving her alone.

Sighing, she leaned back against the wall as the salty tears silently flowed down her cheeks before dripping to the floor.

**_Aegon_ **

He had no idea how long he had been wandering around the beach of Dragonstone. While Kinvara was busy looking into the flames, Aegon could not bear to sit for even a minute. He preferred to be alone to keep his thoughts in order.

The screeching of the seagulls and the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks of Dragonstone at least calmed his nerves a little and the gentle warm spring breeze made him think more clearly. Still, he could not stop thinking about Dany. He was afraid for her and knew only too well what Bran would do to her.

Aegon knew their time was running out. The chance of getting Dany free alive were dropping from minute to minute.

When noon came, the sun was high in the sky and not a single cloud covered the bright blue sky, Aegon found himself in front of the caves where he and his men had dismantled the dragonglass.

Slowly he stepped inside the cave, and luckily he found a torch lying on the floor. To light it, he took two stones and began to rub them together, hoping to create a spark. After almost endless minutes of trying to light the torch and he was about to give up, a spark suddenly jumped out from between the two stones and landed on the top of the torch. Now that the torch was finally burning, he could go further into the cave.

With the torch in his right hand, Aegon enlightened the way. Soon he found himself in the cave where he had shown Dany the images of the White Walkers and the Night King. The fire enlightened the walls and quietly Aegon looked at the images that was painted on these walls by the Children of the Forest. Although it wasn't even that long time ago, since Dany and he stood right here and looked at the drawings, so it's seemed like an eternity now for him. Almost as if many years and not a few months had passed since then.

This place was a place of memories. Memories of a time where still everything was possible. A time when he and Dany began to love, respect and appreciate each other. A time when he still loved his Stark-Family and when he was Jon Snow and not Aegon Targaryen.

Now, months later, it felt right for the first time when he thought about his true heritage, his true parents and his true name. Before, all he wanted was to be a Stark and now he just wanted to forget those people. He would never forgive Bran and Sansa for what they had done to him and Dany. He would punish them, execute them himself and make them suffer. Bran, Sansa, and Arya used to mean everything to him earlier. But now, two of them had become his greatest enemies. Bran and Sansa were nothing but murderers, cowards and traitors. He didn't know if he would ever see Arya again and he honestly didn't know how to behave towards his little sister if he should see her again one day. In a way, she had also disappointed him too when she said that Daenerys was not one of them. He just couldn't understand Arya. His dearest sister, had been so fascinated by the Targaryens and their dragons in the past, and when she finally had the chance to make friends with a Targaryen-Woman and meet her dragons, she seemed to show no interest at all.

But no matter how many times he twisted and turned it, the Starks were no longer his family but his enemies and he will bring them fire and blood.

Aegon finally turned around, leaving the small cave in the darkness back and walking back the way he had come.

Almost reaching the exit, he suddenly discovered a passage on the right side that he had never noticed before.

Although his mind told him that now was not the time for such things, he was feeling strangely attracted on this unknown cave passage.

It was like he was standing under a magical spell. And while his mind rebelled against this idea more and more, an inner voice told him to do it and follow the path into the unknown.

This time Aegon did not let his mind influence him. Bravely and determined he began to follow the dark path.

He had expected it get colder, but strangely the further he walked, the warmer it got and a gentle breath of air didn't make the inside of the cave stuffy or damp at all, as he knew it from other caves. It was truly a strange and yet fascinating place full of mystery.

After some time, Aegon entered a slightly larger cave. In the walls were carve in with the symbol of the House of Targaryen and dragons had been painted on the walls everywhere. They were true works of art and Aegon wondered if he was the first person to see these drawings after the fall of this mighty house. He would have liked to look at these impressive and beautiful drawings for a longer time.

But then something very specific caught his attention.

In a niche on the opposite side of the cave, he saw a large oblong box. Curious, he approached the box and when he held the torch over the box, he discovered that the three-headed dragon of the House of Targaryen was also painted on it.

On the rough stone wall, he found a holder for torches. So he put his torch into this holder and tried to open the box. But the box could only be opened with a key and Aegon knew the chances of finding that key were more than slim. It was quite possible that the key was not here on Dragonstone and was probably long lost. Still he did not give up.

And in fact his effort paid off, because only a few minutes later he discovered a small hole in the wall. Carefully he reached into the dark crack and got out something. He slowly pulled the object out and when he lifted his hand into the light, Aegon realized it was indeed a key and probably the one he was looking for.

He hesitated no longer, unlocked the old half rusted lock and then, with slightly shaky hands, not knowing what he was about to see, opened the elaborate wooden lid of the box.

But what he saw then exceeded all his expectations and imagination.

A beautiful Valyrian steel sword appeared and since Aegon knew a little bit about the Targaryen's and their swords, he realized that it could only be _Dark Sister_. The lost sword of _Visenya Targaryen_.

Full of awe Aegon lifted the sword out of the box. It was very well preserved and even polished. Whoever put it in this box and hid it in this dark niche must have taken very good care of the sword.

Just as he was about to put the sword back into the box, he was surprised. The crate seemed to have a double bottom. With his fingers, he tried to loosen the wooden plate and after he succeeded, he found something even more incredible. Four big dragon eggs, that was lying on a black and red cloth.

His hands trembled as he carefully took one of the eggs into his rough hands. Even though the light from the torch was not very bright and it was difficult to make out colors, Aegon realized that it must be a red egg and strangely enough, it didn't feel cold as he expected, but warm. He had never held a dragon egg in his hands, let alone seen one. He was fascinated by it but he finally put the egg and the sword back, closed the box quickly and put the key back into the small crevice. He knew immediately that he had to show Dany these incredible things.

But then, he was seized again by this sad and fearful feeling.

" _What if it's too late and I can't save her_ ," he thought.

With a heavy sigh, Aegon began to leave the cave again.

But then. Just as he was about to leave the cave he heard a shriek. Aegon turned around in wonder and discovered another passage and when the shrieking sounded again, Aegon began to follow that path. It became warmer and warmer around him and the screeching became louder and clearer. Eventually Aegon found himself in a huge cave again with a large hot spring in its center, which was probably the source of this warmth in these caves. However, he didn't have much time to admire this place because when the screeching sounded again and even louder than before and he spotted a large figure on the other side of the cave, Aegon have almost dropped his torch.

"Rhaegal?!," he cried, and when the figure raised his head and looked in his direction, Aegon knew he was right.

It was Rhaegal and he was alive!

"Gods," breathed Aegon and walked slowly around the hot spring until he stood a few feet away from the dragon.

Only now did he realise that the dragon was badly hurt. Three bloody bolts lay on the ground beside the dragon. One of the bolts was broken into three pieces while the other two bolts were undamaged.

"How can you still be alive?" he asked the dragon, who looked at him curiously.

Aegon could not understand how the dragon was still alive, nor how he had managed to remove the three bolts from his body. He looked at the wounds on Rhaegal's body and found that two of the bolts had not really penetrated into places that could cause fatal injuries. But then he saw the third wound. There was a bleeding wound on Rhaegal's neck and when he looked closer he saw that the splintered bolt was the one that had been stuck in Rhaegal's neck.

" _Gods, how could the dragon have survived this_?," Jon wondered in his mind.

Even though he didn't really know the anatomy of dragons, it looked like the bolt had caused a terrible injury, but obviously missed the most important parts, because if the bolt had only penetrated a little higher or a little lower, Rhaegal would have been dead in all probability. Aegon knew immediately what he have to do now and there was only one person who could help him.

"I come back Rhaegal. I will get help," and with these words, Aegon hurried out of the cave and began to search for Kinvara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Rhaegal is alive. It might be unrealistic but I honestly don't care about it because I really hate that Rhaegal was killed in the show. 
> 
> I Don't really know when the next chapter is coming. I'm trying to upload it somtime next week. But I can't promise because I'm currently working on another Jonerys short story.   
> I will try to hurry up with the next chapter but I would rather take my enough time because the next chapter will be very, very exciting and violent and I want it to be good.


	12. Chapter 11. A Dragon is not a Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it continues. I'm so sorry that it took longer than planned again.
> 
> And thanks a lot for the great comments and the kudos.
> 
> WARNING: There will be violence in this chapter.

_**Narrator** _

A few days had passed.

Ser Davos tried everything to free the queen, but the dungeon, the Red Keep and King's Landing itself were guarded and controlled even more than usual.

Even the inhabitants of the city were closely watched and whenever someone was on his way with a cart or something similar and crossed the path of a soldier, he was immediately checked.

Bran took no risks.

He knew that there were still many people who were loyal to Daenerys.

The danger that groups of people could join together to free the queen was high.

So the king had ordered that every cart, carriage, sack and ship or boat be checked.

No person could leave or enter the city without being checked and inspected thoroughly.

Bran had also ordered every suspect to be brought to him immediately so that he could be eliminated immediately.

His tactic, however, displeased the council and also some soldiers found the king's actions exaggerated too, because for so far there had been no escape attempts or other conspicuous behaviour.

The people in King's Landing behaved quite differently than Bran thought.

For many people could hardly wait for the great execution and even wondered how the Dragon Queen and her dragon would be executed.

But for Bran this meant nothing.

There were still enough Targaryen loyalists left and no matter how many times the Council expressed its displeasure, the King ignored them.

He did what he wanted to do and no one could stop him. He was the king.

The most powerful man in Westeros, and anyone who objected to him and the way he governed his people was executed immediately without a big trial.

**_Ser Davos_ **

The Queen's life was in his hands.

He didn't have much time left and he knew that his plan would be a waste of time, but still, he wanted to leave no stone unturned.

He had promised Daenerys he would save her and he intended to do so.

Finally he found the King in the still destroyed throne room.

Bran sat in his chair and looked up at the bright blue sky.

"A beautiful day. Perfect to celebrate the end of the Dragon Queen and the last dragon,'' Bran said emotionlessly.

Ser Davos visibly stiffened and took a step towards the boy.

"My King, won't you reconsider ?. I understand, she reduced King's Landing to ashes and killed countless people, but what use would her death be ?. As you know, there are still many Targaryen loyalists. What do you think will happen when they hear about this execution ?,'' said the Master of Ships and tried to get through to Bran with his words.

Bran said nothing. He remained silent and rigidly seated in his chair, staring into the sky and Ser Davos wondered if Bran had even listened to him.

"There will be war. More people will die. Is that what you want. Do you want to start a bloody war shortly after the beginning of your reign while the country and the people are still recovering from the last wars ?,'' Ser Davos asked more forcefully and louder.

Bran turned to him slowly.

His eyes were empty, his face was as stiff as a boulder, and through the emotionless expression, Davos didn't even know if Bran felt anything at all.

Daenerys words suddenly echoed in the back of his head and a cold shiver ran down his back.

_"Bran is the real monster. A demon who will kill anyone and everything, until he gets what he wants. The complete control over every man and animal. He wants to shape the world the way he wants it, and he won't care who he has to kill for this. No matter if man, woman or child. He will stop at nothing. Only Aegon and I can stop him’’._

Her words followed him into his dreams and even in broad daylight he could not forget the images he saw in his darkest dreams.

"It must be done. She and her dragon are a threat to all of Westeros. To imprison her means war, to kill her means war and to banish her means war. There will be war, but it will be a war we will win," said the incompetent king and Davos shook his head.

"What makes you so sure ?," he wanted to know and Bran turned away from him.

"I have seen it. I cannot see the whole future but I can see parts of it. Now leave me alone,'' he ordered, but Ser Davos didn't move.

"You're making a mistake," he finally said.

"Daenerys has come back to wage war. She didn't come for peace, she came for war. She wants what is rightfully hers, but that's not going to happen. She and Drogon will die today. Now leave before I have you executed as well,'' growled the king and for the first time, Ser Davos felt fear in the boy's presence.

He hurried away, knowing that the hope of bringing Bran to his senses had failed.

But he didn't give up yet. He couldn't give up.

He wouldn't let the Queen die in chains, no matter what it took.

Even if it might mean his own death.

**_Daenerys_ **

Many steps approached her cell and she knew that her end was near.

She had already felt it the last night.

Her dreams had shown her what the next day would hold for her.

Late at night, when she was finally surrounded by the restful darkness of sleep, there was no thought of peace and relaxation.

All she could see was pure evil.

She saw Bran looking at her with those empty, white, emotionless eyes.

The ground beneath her was covered with blood and swarms of ravens flew excitedly above her head.

She saw Drogon being horribly executed before her eyes and his mutilated body sinking to the stone floor.

The smell of blood and metal was heavy in the air and after Drogon fell to the ground dead, ravens began to consume his remains.

Dany could still remember how she tried to hurry to him in tears but her arms and legs had been attached to four thick wooden pillars with heavy chains.

She remembered the crowd of people standing around her and how they all sang at the same time in one eerie voice,

_"Mad Queen, Mad Queen, Queen of the ashes, Queen of the ashes..._

And then she saw a huge black raven with three eyes flying towards her.

He landed a few meters in front of her, looked at her with a murderous look and then began to hack at her with his pointed beak in a flash.

But before the beak of the monstrous bird could reach her, she woke up screaming and sweating.

The dream had traumatized and frightened her so much, that she didn't want to go back to sleep afterwards. Instead, she stayed awake the rest of the night, waiting for the king's guards to come and get her.

In the past hours, when she had stayed awake and resisted sleep, she thought a lot about Aegon, Kinvara and her other allies.

She hoped that if she fell forever today, Aegon would be able to defeat Bran without her.

Actually, she didn't have no big concerns about that. Aegon was a fighter and an amazing warrior.

If anyone could stop Bran but her, it was him. But Dany wondered if Aegon would even be able to after her final death.

Physically seen, sure, but it would tear him apart inside and mental It could break him once and for all and if that happened, she honestly didn't know what he would do.

Would he closed himself off, would he take his own life, would he stop fighting because there was nothing left to lose for him ?.

She did not know but she hoped that he would not give up and keep on fighting.

For her.

Maybe he would want to give up and and want to throw everything down but Dany believed, or rather wanted to believe, that he would fight and win. The only thing that would prevent Aegon from losing himself and giving up, will when he found out about her last will.

Her last request to him. All she asked of him.

"No matter what happens. Promise me you will not give up and keep fighting, Aegon. Do it for me,'' whispered Dany.

Suddenly the door ripped open with a loud squeaking sound and Ser Brienne, Ser Podrick and three other man of the Kingsguard entered.

The light of the torches was so disruptive that Dany had to hold one hand in front of her face until her eyes got used to the light.

"It is time," she heard the voice of Tyrion.

She bowed her head to the left and caught sight of the gnome standing outside the cell, waiting to she was be brought out.

Although the light of the torches still blinded her slightly, she could clearly see the hatred on his face and his voice, too, did not hide the feelings he had towards her.

It was pure hatred, contempt and disgust.

A tall, foul-smelling soldier, tied her hands tightly together while another was remove the iron ring from her leg.

Then a large metal ring was placed around her neck, to which a long chain was attached. Now the third soldier approached her slowly and threateningly.

He was a big man with slightly dented and scratched armor, dark hair, thick unkempt beard, had many scars on his face and big hands covered by thick gloves. His size and his dark murderous look could scare somebody.

But not her.

Dany had met many scary men in her young life and none of them had managed to break her.

She was strong and fearless, and although she could see in the faces of those present that they were all waiting for her to start shaking with fear, she did not and would not.

But deep inside of her she was afraid.

Fear for Drogon, fear for Aegon and fear for her people and herself.

Dany wasn't afraid of death itself. But she was afraid of the way she would die and what would happen to her body afterwards.

Most likely, Bran would humiliate her in any way he could, and certainly make her suffer too.

Those were the things she was really afraid of.

Suddenly the soldier pulled roughly by the chain so that she had to get up, and Dany gasped for air.

The heavy iron ring had pressed firmly on her throat by the jerk, so that she could not breathe for a moment.

She almost collapsed under her own weight, because her legs had become almost completely numb due to all the sitting and cold in the cell.

The two other men, however, pulled her up again just as roughly and recklessly by her upper arms and Dany almost gasped in pain but she didn't want to give this satisfaction to Tyrion or the others.

The way up was hard and took half an eternity. Whenever she walked too slowly or almost stumbled, the guards would only give her a rough push or give her a nasty look. Dany could not help her insecure and staggering steps. Her stiff legs, which were aching from the lack of movement and the cold, had not yet got used to the sudden and rapid movements and she tried hard not to stumble again.

After they had left the still heavily destroyed Red Keep, Dany learned that the execution of her and her dragon was to take place in the Dragon Pit and that she had to walk all the way there on foot.

As Dany was led through the narrow streets, she felt like an animal, not a human being.

She felt like cattle to be sold or like cattle to be led to the slaughter.

Tyrion, Ser Brienne and Ser Podrick, led the troop, which consisted of twenty heavily armed soldiers and six mounted knights.

Dany was held in the middle. She was flanked by a total of four knights, two of whom were on horseback and two walking beside her.

In front of Dany ran the big frightening knight who held the chain that was connected to the neck ring firmly in his hands. He tear Dany through the narrow streets with it and even seemed to enjoy it.

Behind Dany, a tall older man, with a full beard, was going, not only carrying a large sword by his side, but also holding a whip in his right hand. Dany herself, kept her head lowered most of the time and was mostly careful not to stumble or fall down.

When they were just before the dragon pit, there were already many people standing at the sides of the path.

,,FOREIGN WHORE, MAD QUEEN, QUEEN OF ASHES, BURN HER, BEHEAD HER, EXTERMINATE THE DRAGONS !," they screamed loud and Dany felt a painful sting in her heart and her soul.

These people were her people and it hurt Dany that she was so insulted by the people she actually wanted to save and protect all the time.

Bran had taken everything away from her when he took advantage of her pain, grief and anger and made her do something she would never have done. She wanted to tear loose and scream.

She wanted to scream out into the world that Bran was the real enemy and the real monster.

She wanted to save those people and warn them, but there was nothing she could do.

No matter what she would say or do, they wouldn't believe her. They would think she was even crazier and more evil.

Suddenly she was hit at her head by a hard object and she gasped up painfully and stopped.

But instead of finding and catching the culprit, she was punished.

She felt a stabbing pain as the man behind her hit the whip twice hard across her back. But she didn't have much time to react, because the great knight in front of her just pulled her on completely indifferent.

Without her really noticing it, tears had gathered in her eyes from the stabbing pain but Dany refused to drop them.

With the last bit of willpower she had left, Dany managed to stop the tears from falling.

She wondered how much more suffering she would have to endure until she died.

When they finally reached the dragon pit, Dany was completely dirty and exhausted.

She had abrasions all over her body and her back was certainly full of bloody welts from the many whip lashes.

The last meters to the execution site had been a torture for the young woman.

Again and again she was pelted with various objects and old food. She had fallen down or stumbled several times, for which she was then punished with whip lashes.

The dragon pit was full of people and Dany knew that it was impossible that it was only people from King's Landing.

In all probability, Bran had sent out ravens to announce the great execution, so that as many people as possible could be present at the death of the Dragon Queen and her dragon.

Dany heard the loud clanging of chains and when she looked ahead, she spotted her dragon Drogon, tied to the ground with heavy chains and desperately trying to break free.

When Drogon saw his mother, an incredible rage seemed to seize him as he saw his mother being led into the square.

The soldiers scattered.

Only four soldiers remained at her side to guard her and prevent her from doing something stupid.

Dany looked around and finally discovered Bran.

He was sitting in his wheelchair on a stone platform about halfway up the arena, flanked by Ser Brienne and Ser Podrick. On closer inspection, she also saw Samwell Tarly and Tyrion standing on the platform.

Bran raised his hand and the loud cries of the people fell silent.

"My people. Lords and ladies, men, women and children,'' he began and Dany almost got sick at his words.

"Today is a great day. Today the last two dragons will leave this world once and for all and never return. When this day ends, House Targaryen will be extinct. Never again will a man kneel or tremble before a dragon. Never again will men be burned and never again will tyrants rule this land. Today begins a new era. An era in which the wolves will rule and the dragons will be the ones who tremble and die. I, King Bran Stark, sentence Daenerys Targaryen and her dragon to death,'' he cried and the crowd began to cheer.

"Slay the dragon first. I want the Mother of Dragons to watch her last child die before her eyes. Let the dragon die screaming. Let them both suffer,'' said Bran, and his voice was dark and full of hate and the people's cries grew louder.

Dany turned to her dragon in panic and saw ten men with long spears and axes approaching her beloved child.

Above Drogon, four large ballista had been set up and also at other places in the dragon pit, several ballistas had been set up for safety.

Then Dany suddenly saw the first ballista being made ready to shoot the first bolt.

**_Ser Davos_ **

Bran's words had shaken him deeply.

Daenerys was right. He was the real monster and he had to step in now.

Unobtrusively and carefully, he reached for the handle of his dagger that he had secretly hidden under his cloak and slowly began to climb the way down into the pit. Fortunately, everyone was so focused on what was happening in the pit that he was not noticed.

But then he saw something that made his old heart ache terribly.

He saw how Daenerys could break free with all his strength and desperately tried to hurry to her dragon. Drogon raised his head and even though he was far from the dragon, Ser Davos could clearly see the joy and hope in the dragon's golden eyes. But then, Daenerys was again captured by two soldiers and brutally pulled away from him. Many of the people laughed, but he did not.

He was probably the only person in the place who knew exactly how much Daenerys loved her dragons.

He turned away quickly and descended further into the pit.

**_Daenerys_ **

"NO. DROGON. FLY AWAY. PLEASE. FLY MY SON. SAVE YOURSELF. PLEASE", she cried and now she couldn't stop the tears from coming out of her eyes and flowing down her cheeks like streams.

She heard the laughter of the people.

Her body ached from the physical abuse and her soul screamed. Dany knew. If Drogon was executed before her eyes, Bran would not have to execute her. The pain of losing her last child would be enough to kill her.

If the soldiers hadn't held her, Dany would no doubt have fallen to her knees, but the knights stopped her and forced her to watch this gruesome scene closely. Bran didn't need to have her tortured by his knights in front of everyone.

This torture of watching her dragon being brutally executed was torture enough and Bran knew that.

"Drogon," she whispered and her vision became blurred.

But then, how out of nowhere, just as the soldiers were about to kill Drogon, a loud roar resounded !.

But it was neither a human cry nor that of an animal. It was the roar of a dragon and before Dany could understand where this roar came from, a big shadow flew over the dragon pit.

The people fell silent and some already began to get up in panic and look up into the sky.

And then it flew directly over them. Only a few meters above the dragon pit.

A big green dragon. And it was a dragon that Dany would recognize everywhere.

RHAEGAL !.

And he was not alone.

On his back was AEGON !

**_Aegon_ **

Never before in his whole life had he felt such anger and hatred as he did at that moment.

He flew over the dragon pit with Rhaegal and stared at every single person. His eyes burned with rage and he felt the fire of the dragon, which had lain dormant in him for so long but had never been allowed to unfold.

''ZALDRĪZES BUZDARI IKSOS DAOR !. A DRAGON IS NOT A SLAVE !,'' he shouted to the people and he could clearly see how some of them already fled in panic.

"DRACARYS!" he shouted and Rhaegal obeyed immediately.

A huge burst of flame immediately killed the soldiers standing around Drogon.

He landed with Rhaegal beside Drogon and the black dragon was seemingly more than pleased to see them both.

"Help me to free your brother, Rhaegal," Aegon said and immediately Rhaegal began to break the chains and melt.

Then dozens of soldiers, both mounted and unmounted, began to rush towards them. Immediately, Aegon reached for Longclaw and released his inner dragon.

He killed every soldier that came towards him. In the meantime, Rhaegal had managed to free his brother, and now Drogon too began to unleash his fury on the humans.

**_Daenerys_ **

She has never been so relieved as she is at this moment. Not only because Rhaegal was alive but also because Aegon had come to rescue her. Now it was her turn to fight back. She began to kick around and actually managed to free herself from the clutches of the great knight.

She turned to the side and then punch the chain in the knight's face with full force.

Her hands were might been tied together but that didn't mean that she was completely defenseless. Suddenly she heard a choked wheeze behind her and saw Ser Davos cut the throat of one of the riders.

Quickly the old knight came to her side, took the bloody dagger and solved her bonds.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Ser Davos quickly removed the iron ring and shove her careful towards the dragons, who fought bitterly against their enemies together with Aegon.

"Come, my queen," he said. Dany hurries across the square with Ser Davos but then she feels a pain in her left shoulder.

An arrow had caught her and Ser Davos immediately tried to get her out of the range of the arrows as quickly as possible.

But then they were suddenly surrounded !.

**_Aegon_ **

While he fought bitterly through his enemies and had probably killed more than ten knights, Drogon and Rhaegal burned the ballistas they had tried to kill them with, Aegon somehow tried to get to Bran. It was an opportune moment because Ser Brienne and Ser Podrick were trying to get the humans out of the Dragon Pit and he hadn't discovered Tyrion and Bronn yet.

But suddenly, Sam stood in his way. Completely shocked and stunned.

"Please, Jon. It doesn't have to be this way. You can still change things. This is not you. Come to your senses and kill Daenerys before you kill any more innocent and good soldiers,'' pleaded his former best friend and Aegon now knew Sam had just proved to be his enemy as well.

Sam had betrayed and manipulated him as much as Sansa, Tyrion and Bran.

"Get out of my way, Sam!" he snarled but Sam didn't budge.

"Jon please," he pleaded again but Aegon didn't care.

With tremendous ease, he pushed Sam out of the way so that he landed on the ground and looked at him in shock.

"My name is not Jon. Jon is dead. I'm Aegon Targaryen, and I'm gonna put an end to this madness now. Lie still and don't dare fall me in the back again or I'll kill you as I kill every other traitor !''.

With that, he left Sam behind and stomped on Bran.

He sat in his chair, completely unmoved. Aegon was surprised that Bran remained completely unguarded but probably, he had ordered it so.

He had to be careful now. But he would not give him time to react.

Aegon knocked over the wheelchair and began to punch Bran.

"You monster. You wretched monster. I called you brother but you're not. You may have been my brother earlier but now you are just a murderer and a coward like everyone else here. I will kill you for what you did to Daenerys, to me and who knows how many other innocent people!'' Aegon screamed and continued to beat him. But then Bran turned his face to him and his eyes turned white.

Shocked, Aegon let go of him and at that very moment, a huge swarm of ravens flew towards him.

When he saw the ravens flying towards him with loud croaking, he saw in the corner of his eye how Dany and Ser Davos were surrounded by some knights.

"No," he whispered and charged off immediately.

"Drogon, Rhaegal. Dracarys,' he shouted to the two dragons, pointing to the ravens that were chasing him. The two dragons growled loudly and burned the ravens to ashes within seconds. Aegon sprinted to Ser Davos and Dany. He swung Longclaw and cut off the head of one of the knights with one blow. He almost tripped over the dead man's body but luckily managed to keep his balance.

"Go!" Run!’’, he screamed and killed another knight by first ramming Longclaw deep into his belly and then cutting his throat.

But then other knights stormed towards him and at that moment Drogon appeared beside him and burned the knights to ashes.

"Thank you, boy," he said to the dragon.

Suddenly, a bolt from one of the few remaining intact ballista missed the dragon by only a few inches. Drogon roared angrily and immediately spat fire at the man and the ballista.

Aegon knew they had to go now.

"Fly, Drogon," he shouted to the dragon and when the black dragon saw Aegon running to Ser Davos, Daenerys and Rhaegal, he knew it was time to go.

When Aegon reached Daenerys and Ser Davos, his breath stopped. Two arrows stuck in Dany's back and her left shoulder and generally, she did not look good.

"Carefully, get on Rhaegal, I'll give you Daenerys as soon as you get on top," he said, carefully holding Dany in his arms.

Lovingly, he stroked a strand from his dirty face.

"It will be all right, Dany. I promise you,'' he whispered. Rhaegal stood still and waited patiently until Aegon had carefully handed Dany over to Ser Davos.

Aegon climbed on his back as well and then gave him the signal to leave. With a few flaps of his wings, Rhaegal was in the air. Drogon circled a few meters beside him.

As Aegon looked down into the Dragon Pit for the last time, he saw many familiar faces.

Bran, Tyrion, Lord Bronn, Ser Pdrock, Ser Brienne, and Sam all looked up at them.

"You woke the dragon, Bran. And you will pay for it with fire and blood, as will all those who dare to stand against the dragons. We dragons will never kneel before you. We will return with fire and blood. More powerful than ever before and no one will stop us !'' he cried with his last strength, then he directed Rhaegal to the sea.

Drogon followed them.

When they were finally over the open sea, Aegon turned to Ser Davos in concern.

Dany seemed to have fainted. He could clearly see her exhaustion but when he saw how badly she was injure, he felt that enormous rage inside him again.

"She needs a Maester as soon as possible," whispered Ser Davos and Aegon nodded.

"I hope Kinvara will be able to help her," he turned away and looked ahead.

He exhaled with relief when he really realized, that he could save Dany and Drogon in last minute.

He almost lost her.

For the second time.

But this, he swore to himself, would never happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really, really, really, really hurt me to write that chapter. 
> 
> But also if this chapter was really terrible and Dany suffered a lot, what happened here is important for the next chapters.


	13. Chapter 12. Dragonstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it and I want to thank you all for the great comments and the kudos.  
> Thank you so much.

_**Narrator** _

It was late in the afternoon when they reached Dragonstone. The sun was in the cloudless blue sky and the sea was calm. Seagulls and other seabirds flew wildly through the air and a warm spring breeze swayed the now tall blades of grass back and forth.

The gentle murmur of the sea was like balm for Aegon's tense nerves.

Throughout the flight, he and Ser Davos had barely exchanged a word. He had been too absorbed in his own thoughts to have a conversation with the man behind him.

Again and again he turned around to inquire about Dany's condition.

Although she was unconscious and breathing heavily the whole flight, her general condition, thank the gods, didn't get any worse. When they had finally reached the island and Aegon Rhaegal steered deeper, he immediately noticed that hundreds of ships were floating calmly and peacefully on the shore.

Immediately Aegon wanted to fly higher again but then he realized that all the sails of the ships were painted with the red three-headed dragon of the House Targaryen.

_**Aegon** _

Relieved, he breathed out loud as he realized that the gigantic fleet was not hostile. They were the allies from Essos, whom Dany had often mentioned when they talked about their next steps.

He steered Rhaegal deeper until the big green dragon finally landed safely on the lush green meadow right next to the castle.

Drogon landed a few meters next to his brother and started to lick the wounds he had gotten from the ballista bolts.

Aegon gently patted Rhaegal the neck before he swinging from the green dragon's back to the ground.

Ser Davos held Daenerys carefully, taking care not to touch the two arrows still lodged in her back and shoulder.

"Wait. Give her to me and then dismount," Aegon said quickly.

With the utmost caution, Aegon took Daenerys from Ser Davos' arms and realized that she was still unresponsive.

As he looked at her like this, in this defenseless and vulnerable state, his heart broke into a thousand pieces.

Her face was full of mud and filth, under her eyes she had deep dark circles under her eyes, her neck was reddened and when he looked more closely, he recognized the marks of an iron ring that must have been around her neck. Her clothes were dirty and her long dress was torn in some places.

Her hair was a mess. The once beautiful silver hair, which shone in the light of the sun and glowed like pure silver in the light of the moon, was now dull and full of dirt and blood.

"What have they done to you, Dany ?," he breathed in a broken voice as he gently stroked a strand of hair from her face.

Only when a firm hand lay on his shoulder did he come out of his shock.

"You have saved her and Drogon's lives, but she desperately needs a Maester now," Ser Davos said in a serious and worried voice.

Aegon nodded hastily and was about to take Daenerys inside the castle when Dany suddenly opened her eyes and looked from left to right scared.

But then her eyes met Aegons and she immediately exhaled in relief.

_**Daenerys** _

Pain.

All she felt was pain.

Her whole body hurt so incredibly painful that she could not move, but even though her eyes were closed and she had no idea where she was, she felt a calming and safe presence near her.

The fear she had felt before had been replaced by another feeling.

Relief.

She didn't remember exactly what had happened but she remembered Aegon coming flying into the Dragon Pit on Rhaegal's back to help her and Drogon.

But after she was hit by the second arrow, suddenly everything around her went black and all she could hear were distant voices she could barely identify.

But now she felt safe and secure despite the immense pain.

She felt the warm wind on her face, she heard the screeching of the seagulls and the roaring of the sea and she heard two male voices she knew very well.

Slowly she regained consciousness, but her body began to scream as she slowly opened her eyes and she began to look left and right uncertainly to find out where she was.

However, as her eyes adjusted to the brightness and she lifted her head slightly and looked into the worried, soft and dark eyes from Aegon, she wanted to smile with relief but her body seemed to resist any kind of movement and she squeezed her eyes tightly as she felt a stabbing pain in her back.

Suddenly two more figures entered her field of vision.

Drogon and Rhaegal.

"Rhaegal", she breathed exhaustedly and despite her voice was so quiet, the green dragon had heard her clearly.

Joyfully he lifted his head and slowly came towards her and Aegon.

Dany tried to move her legs but Aegon stopped her immediately.

"Easy Dany, you better move as little as possible", he said gently but Dany shook her head.

"My child,....Please Aegon. I need to touch my child,...Please'', she pleaded with watery eyes and finally Aegon gave in.

Gently he lowered her down and put her on her feet.

But Dany threatened to fall backwards as soon as she stand on the ground.

Quickly Aegon supported her and wanted to put her back on his arms.

With all the strength Dany could muster she dragged herself to the green dragon who looked at her expectantly.

But when she threatened to tilt forward and fall to the ground, Rhaegal was immediately there to shore his mother.

Lovingly, he gently pressed his head against her delicate, weakened body.

Dany smiled gratefully and gently stroked the head of her dead-believed son.

"I am so sorry Rhaegal. I thought you were dead and if I had known that you were alive, I would have looked for you immediately. Forgive me, my son. Forgive me'', she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Rhaegal made a soft sound and gently blew his warm breath in his mother's face.

Dany laughed and wiped the tears from her cheek.

But the gentle moment between her and her son ended when the pain in her back got stronger again and little black dots started dancing in front of her eyes. Aegon was immediately on the spot and hurried to her side.

_**Aegon** _

When she threatened to fall again, he ran to her and shore her carefully.

"You need to get to a Maester right now," he said anxiously and Daenerys finally nodded.

With Ser Davos' help, Aegon took his Aunt to the castle and just before they reached the gates, the big heavy doors opened and Kinvara, Grey Worm and Daario came running out.

Grey Worm immediately gave Aegon a deadly look and Daario also gave him a scowl.

"What have you done to her ?!", Daario yelled but before he could say any more reproaches or insults, Daenerys interrupted him.

**_Daenerys_ **

''He saved Drogon and me. He is not responsible for my injuries,'' she breathed and clenched her teeth tightly as another stabbing pain ran through her body.

She clung on tight to Aegon and tried not to lose consciousness again.

"Well, then his work is done, or ?," Daario grumbled and Dany wanted to slap him in that moment.

" We've talked about this, Daario!," she growled but Aegon stopped her before she could continue talking.

"Calm down. You shouldn't get too upset," he whispered and Dany nodded.

Now Kinvara hurried to her side and watched the injuries she had been inflicted during her captivity.

"You are lucky to be alive, my queen. Quickly take her to her chambers immediately. The arrows are deep in her body and must be removed as soon as possible," she shouted to Grey Worm and Daario.

_**Narrator** _

The two men nodded and led the queen, Aegon and Ser Davos into the interior of the castle.

A few minutes later they reached the royal chambers.

Two other red priests and three Dothraki maids had already gathered in their chambers and were as shocked by the condition of their beloved queen as Aegon was when he first saw her like this.

Kinvara requested Aegon, Ser Davos, Grey Worm and Daario to leave the room immediately so she and the healers could work in peace.

_**Daenerys** _

She did not know what she was grabbing when she saw Aegon wanting to leave the room despite long hesitation.

She knew she was safe with the priests and the Dothraki women but something deep inside of her wanted Aegon to stay by her side.

"Wait Aegon. Can you stay with me?,'' she asked almost shyly and she could clearly see the surprise and confusion on Aegon's face.

_**Aegon** _

He thought he heard wrong.

Did she really just ask him to stay there ?.

No. No, it couldn't be.

Why would she want him to stay by her side ?.

Why him ?. Why not Daario, Gray Worm or somebody.

But when he saw the approving nod of Kinvara and Dany's unsteady look, he knew that she really meant him and no one else.

"Are you sure?," he asked and Dany confirmed his question with a quick nod.

He quickly removed longclaw and leaned the sword against the wall, so it wouldn't bother.

He sat down next to her on the bed and she carefully took his hand.

He smiled at her lovingly and gently squeezed her hand.

_**Narrator** _

The treatment was long and very painful for Dany. 

The two arrows had penetrated deeply but they had not hurt anything important but removing the arrows was a real torment for the young woman.

The whole time Aegon had held Dany's hand firmly.

He had spoken softly to her and whispered reassuring and encouraging words while he gently stroked her face or hair.

When the pain got too bad, he gave her a piece of cloth to bite into it and when she shed tears, he stroked them away lovingly.

Several times Dany threatened to lose consciousness and sometimes, at least Aegon thought so, this might have been better.

But the queen held out bravely and when the healers had finally finished and had properly treated and bandaged all her injuries, Aegon helped her to get into bed. Together with the healers, Aegon made sure Daenerys was warm and comfortable and then Kinvara gave her some Milk of the Poppy for the pain.

Kinvara had clearly explained to Daenerys that she now needed to stay in bed for a few days and needed plenty of rest. Besides, she was not allowed to ride a dragon for a longer time and she was not allowed to make any physical or mental effort. Kinvara knew that a war was imminent but this war could only be won if the queen was completely healthy again. Besides, they now had to wait for the arrival of their other allies anyway and that would take many days.

Even though the Dragon Queen had never liked to stay in bed while the others discussed further steps, this time she had to realize that she could only help if she and her body were completely healed from the maltreatment.

As the healers left the room, Aegon continued to stay by Dany's side, gently holding her hand in his.

Outside it was already getting dark and all Dany wanted was to sleep.

Her breathing had become more even and calmer and the pain in her body gradually stopped. Her eyelids closed again and again and Aegon smiled lovingly at her.

_**Aegon** _

"Go to sleep. You need a lot of rest now," he whispered and stroked her head tenderly.

Daenerys smiled at him gently and thankfully. "Thank you. Thank you for everything''.

Aegon returned the smile and squeezed her hand.

"Will you stay with me a while longer ?," she asked with her eyes half open and Aegon nodded.

"Of course. I'll stay as long as you like," he whispered.

"Fine. Then don't go......never again," she breathed before closing her eyes and falling asleep calmly and peacefully.

Aegon's heart skipped a beat before it started beating twice as fast again.

He hoped so much that she really meant those words and that she didn't say them because of Milk of the Poppy or fatigue.

He had no intention to leaving her.

He would never leave her again.

He would stay by her side forever and protect her from any danger.

He would burn the whole world for her and he would kill every single person who considered harming her.

But to see her in this condition made all his negative thoughts disappear for the time being. Aegon was just happy to know that his beloved Dany was safe.

The past days without her had been hell on earth for him and he never wanted to feel like this again.

And he wouldn't.

He was a Targaryen now. He had found his dragon again and from now on, he could destroy all his enemies with one word. Deep in his thoughts, he started to think about how to destroy all these traitors and murderers, even if he wasn't sure about the way yet.

He was sure about one thing.

They would all die screaming !.

**_Narrator_ **

Aegon finally stayed by Dany's side the whole night and watched over her. Not once did he leave her side. He only got up now and then to go to the window and listen to the sound of the sea and the singing of the dragons.

But while everything was quiet on Dragonstone, everyone in King's Landing was wide awake.

The King of the Six Kingdoms had been surrounded by Maesters all day long and only Tyrion had spoken to him. Things were very bad for them at the moment, because because of the enormous punches that Aegon had given Bran, Bran could hardly see anything on one eye. The Maesters said his eye would heal, but his vision abilities would not work for many days.

_**Bran (The three-eyed raven)** _

He would be completely incapacitated for many days. His abilities had been severely limited and with the remaining powers he would not be able to see or even do anything useful or efficient against the Targaryens.

Finally, he had no choice but to accept and follow the advice and instructions of the Maesters. But he would not sit idly in his chair and do nothing.

After the Maesters had finally finished their work, he had spoken with Tyrion for a long time.

They agreed to send ravens to every house in the kingdom. Every noble house was asked for help in the coming war, and Bran had also sent a raven to Sansa. He didn't know if his sister would accept his request but he thought positively because Sansa hated Daenerys as much as he did. As the ravens flew away, Bran watched them for a long time until they disappeared into the distance.

''Once I have my army, nothing and no one will be able to stop me,'' he thought and a wicked grin appeared on his otherwise emotionless face.


	14. Chapter 13. The Dragon is awakened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is finally the New Chapter. Sorry it took a bit longer again. I hope you like the chapter and of course I want to thank you all again for the great comments and the kudos.  
> Thank you, verry, verry much

_**Narrator** _

A spring storm had reached Dragonstone. It rained in torrents, the wind howled and lightning twitched almost every second at the dark midday sky. Every thunder made the castle tremble and the rain pelted loudly against the closed windows. The waves were crashing high and hard against the high cliffs of the island and the sky was so black that one could think it was the middle of the night. Drogon and Rhaegal seemed to have retreated to a dry place like all other people and animals. The bad weather did not seem to be comfortable for them either and they had certainly retreated to the underground caves.

It had been almost two days since Aegon had rescued Dany and the condition of the young queen had deteriorated alarmingly in the past hours. She was in great pain, and on top of that, she had got a high fever. The Maester said that Daenerys was in no danger, and that she had only caught a simple, harmless cold from her long stay in the cold dungeons.

Aegon was relieved, but he couldn't stop blaming himself.

He sat by Dany's bed day and night, wiped the sweat from her forehead, gently held her hand, made sure she was always nice and warm, and he helped the maester with his work when he came to treat Dany's injuries and change the bandages.

Aegon barely ate and did not talk to anyone except Ser Davos or Kinvara. He vowed to himself that he would stay with Daenerys until she woke up, no matter how long it will took.

In the late afternoon, Ser Davos quietly entered the queen's chambers. He carried a silver tray with a bowl of steaming stew on it. There was also some roasted meat and various kinds of fruit and two jugs of water and wine.

_**Ser Davos** _

He was worried about Jon, or Aegon, as he called himself now. He had eaten almost nothing, barely spoken and refused to leave the queen's chambers.

Of course Ser Davos knew how much this young man loved the queen but he was very concerned about Aegon's health.

According to Kinvara, Aegon had neither slept or eaten while Queen Daenerys was separated from him and was in the captivity of his cousin Bran.

Of course this was a difficult time for him.

He had killed the woman he loved and then a few months later she returned to him alive and well and was torn from him again shortly afterwards. The fact that he almost lost her again, and this time probably forever, seemed to strain Aegon enormously.

But it was not the time for guilt. The war was coming and even though Bran was currently calm due to the injury Aegon had inflicted on him, and had no direct plans against them, they had to be vigilant at all times.

Now that the queen had been put out of action, Aegon had to take her place. Someone had to guide their and give orders.

Quietly, Ser Davos closed the door behind him and placed the silver tray on a large table that stood near the window on a wall.

Aegon had noticed the man, who had become like a father to him, but he did not say a word. He stared at the queen deep in thought sunk and refused to take his eyes off her for even a second.

Ser Davos sat down next to him on a second chair and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

A few seconds passed. Neither of them said anything. Only the crackling of the warm fire that was burning in the fireplace, the loud roaring of the sea, the howling of the wind and the rain crashing against the windows could be heard.

"Boy, I know you don't want to leave her. But you must eat and rest. It's bad enough that our queen is ill, but if you get ill too, it will not help her, or the others, and certainly not yourself,'' Ser Davos told Aegon, but he shook his head.

"I can't," began Aegon whispered. "This is all my fault, Ser Davos, and I will not leave her side until she awakes.

Ser Davos sighed.

It's not your fault that she was captured. Kinvara told me everything and there was nothing you have could done. Stop blaming yourself for something you are not guilty of," he said softly.

Aegon turned to him and his eyes were filled with tears.

"If I hadn't killed her, none of this would have happened. I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most, and I'll never forgive myself for that. It's my fault that King's Landing burst into flames that day, it's my fault that Daenerys was lonely, hurt, angry and scared and it's my fault that Bran used her unstable state for himself and could took the control over her. If only I had forgotten my damn honor and my damn duty and would have done what my heart told me, everything would have been very different. Damn it !. What was wrong with me ?. Why did I leave her alone. Why didn't I listen to her and trust her. Why wasn't I there to help and comfort her ?. I treated her like shit and looked at her like she was something despicable. I just pushed her away like I didn't care about her at all. All she wanted was to be with me. She wanted me by her side. She just wanted me to be with her and what did I do ?. I let the darkness devour her and I killed her in cold blood and cowardice. And on top of that, I killed her in the same way that I was killed by my Night Watch brothers. Daenerys trusted me unconditionally and I was the last person she still had. And I betrayed her in every possible way'', Aegon said angrily and sadly at the same time.

Aegon's words were just a breathless whisper at the end.

"It is my fault that she is now lying here hurt and sick in this bed and we are all in a war again. More people will die and why ?. Because of me !. Because I have not been there for Dany'', he put his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

"What kind of man have I become, Ser Davos ?. I don't recognize myself,'' he asked quietly and the former smuggler was surprised by Aegon's emotional outburst and had to digest his words before he could speak.

"Boy. I can't tell you that you're wrong. That would be a lie and wouldn't make you feel any better. Yes, you've made mistakes, many horrible ones, but you're not fault alone. We've all made mistakes but there's no point in talking and thinking about them over and over again. The important thing is to look ahead and try to make it better. Keep your mistakes in mind but don't let them consume you or prevent you from continuing. We cannot change the past. None of us can turn back the wheel of time and undo the mistakes. Everyone has to learn from their mistakes and make sure they don't happen again. Blaming yourself for everything that has happened is pointless. Try to look ahead, let the past rest and look into your future. Your future, or rather your common future, has not yet been written’’, Davos pointed to Dany and then continued.

‘’If you want to finish with the past and your mistakes, you have to look ahead. Live in the here and now and fight. Fight for what is important to you and as I see it, you have now more reasons than ever before to fight again. You have been given a second and probably last chance. So get up, pull yourself together and be the man you were before all this shit happened. Be a warrior and a dragon rider and stop hiding. You have a chance to be with the love of your life and you better not miss this chance. Do you think Daenerys would want you to sit here and hide and blame yourself ?. No. She would want you to represent her, to give us clever instructions and to guide us. Be the king you should be. Be Aegon Targaryen and leave the bastard you once were behind you," said Ser Davos confidently.

The old man's words finally seemed to have an effect, for for the first time in a very long time, Ser Davos saw in the face of the young man in front of him pure determination and the will to keep fighting.

**_Aegon_ **

Quickly, though a little wobbly on his legs, Aegon rose and went to the table where the silver tray stood. His stomach growled, his head ached from the lack of food and his body felt heavy.

Ser Davos was right. Retreating would accomplish nothing. He had to act. He knew Dany would be all right and maybe she would be a little proud of him when she woke up and realized that while she was away, things went on normally.

Silently he sat down at the big desk and started eating the still hot stew first. The warmth did his body good and through the meat and fresh fruit, he became stronger again. After he had drunk the jug of fresh, cool water completely, he stood up determinedly, tightened his strong, powerful shoulders and went to the door.

"Would you take care of her ?. I urgently need to talk to Kinvara and the others,'' he asked the man quietly.

Ser Davos smiled proudly and nodded.

"Of course, boy. Go ahead. I will watch over her and come for you immediately if she wakes up or her condition worsens''.

Aegon nodded gratefully and quietly opened the door, stepped out of the chambers and then dropped the door back into the lock with a soft click.

As he entered the corridor, lit only by a few torches and candles attached to the walls, Grey Worm came towards him.

His face was stiff and revealed nothing about his emotions but his eyes were hard and full of suspicion and contempt. Aegon could not blame him, he knew he had lost not only the trust of the queen but the trust of all the men who followed her.

"How is the queen ?," Grey Worm asked, standing before him.

"Her condition is stable. The Maester says that the fever has not risen and she will be well again. However, she will need much more rest to get well again," Aegon replied.

Grey Worm just nodded and when he said no more,

Aegon began to continue his way. But then Grey Worm grabbed him by the arm and the Commander of the Unsullied stared into his eyes with a deadly look.

"If you betray the queen again, I will take your head without hesitation''.

Aegon knew Grey Worm spoke true.

"I will not. I have no intention of repeating my mistakes. I will not harm the Queen again,'' Aegon said calmly.

Grey Worm looked at him for a brief moment before he finally let him go.

Aegon could still feel the Unsullied's piercing gaze in his neck for a long time but he didn't turn around, but just kept walking, searching for Kinvara and hoping to find her in the Chamber of the Painted Table.

As he walked through the ancestral seat of the House of Targaryen looking for the Red Priestess, the storm seemed to be moving slowly. The rain became less, the eerie howling of the wind whistling through all the holes and cracks of the castle and making the flames of torches and candles dance began to fall silent. The banging sounds of thunder, also became much quieter, until finally they could only be heard as a soft rumble in the distance.

When Aegon had almost reached the throne room, a man he had met only once before came to meet him.

Daario Naharis, the commander of the second sons, and although he did not know this man yet, he knew one thing for certain after their first and relatively short encounter, this man was anything but likeable to him.

The two men stopped a few meters apart and looked at each other suspiciously from head to foot.

Finally Aegon cleared his throat and said,

"Daario Naharis, I suppose. Daario looked at him and remained silent.

"Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell, I suppose," Daario mocked and Aegon looked at him slightly darkly.

"Aegon Targaryen. I am not a bastard. I am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark,'' he corrected and Daario raised his eyebrows.

"I see. I am surprised that the queen has taken you back after your heinous betrayal and allows you to fight with her. Tell me, what kind of game are you playing ?,'' Daario asked and Aegon puffed in frustration.

"I don't play games. I'm here because I want to, because I want to make up for my mistakes, even if it's impossible. I'm here because I want peace and I want to end this war,'' replied Aegon.

"And you are sure you can fight the people who are your family ?. Are you really capable of killing these people or watching them die ?,'', Daario wanted to know and anger flared up in Aegon when Daario called these murderers ''family''.

Undeterred he stepped forward and stared Daario firmly in the eyes.

"These people, whom I once called my so-called family, mean nothing to me anymore. They are nothing but murderers, liars and traitors and their father would be ashamed of them for what they have become. They're no better than the Lannisters or the Boltons or the Freys. They have all become people's that my foster father Ned Stark loathed. The Starks are no longer my family but my enemies and I will execute them myself when the time comes and they will die screaming. They won't have the privilege of dying a quick and painless death and I will make sure that if there are any remains of them, they won't be to be brought in the crypt of Winterfell. The Starks are dead to me and although I really would like to continue talking to you, Daario Naharis, I urgently need to talk to someone,'' with these words Aegon passed Daario.

But Daario was not finished yet.

"I hope the queen is feeling better soon. I have missed her very much and I am sure she will welcome me with great joy and open arms,'' grinned the commander of the second sons and Aegon clenched his hands to fists, for he knew what Daario meant by this allusion.

He was well aware that Daario was deliberately provoking him but he would not give in. Instead he went on with clenched fists and angry steps that echoed loudly through the corridors.

When he bid around the corner he almost collided with Kinvara.

"Forgive me, I didn't see you," Aegon apologized, but Kinvara raised his hand with a smile.

"No need to apologize," she said and looked at him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Daario disappearing around the next corner with an arrogant grin.

"You should not let this man provoke you, Aegon," she said softly.

"I won't but it makes me angry the way he speaks," he said.

"I understand you. You must know, Daario is in love with our Queen, but I can put your mind at rest. She doesn't love him back and never has. I don't think she would get involved with him again either but I think Daario will continue to deliberately provoke you because he doesn't want you to get too close to the Queen again," the priestess explained and Aegon sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry, I'll control myself but do you think Daario could be dangerous to me in any other way ?," he asked and Kinvara shrugged.

"Well, I'm not quite sure about that. I wouldn't worry about that for the time being, but in your place I would be careful, just in case. Daario loves the queen and wants to protect her and I don't know how far he would go for her love. My advice. Avoid him as much as possible and only talk to each other when necessary,'' Kinvara suggested and Aegon accepted this advice.

_**Narrator** _

Aegon and Kinvara then went together to the Chamber of the Painted Table. There she told him that Bran had just sent ravens to each of the six kingdoms and had also sent a raven to his sister.

Aegon knew that they could do nothing for the time being. However, they had received good news, for Ser Davos had succeeded in informing Gendry of the events and her plans and Gendry had agreed to support her in the fight against Bran. And he would not come alone. Other houses from the Stormlands had also decided to support her. But Gendry knew that he had to leave many lords and knights behind to protect the Stormlands. Nobody knew yet how big Bran's army would become and so Gendry wanted to play it safe and leave enough knights behind to defend the Stormlands.

Aegon instructed Kinvara to find out as much as possible about Bran's plans and then he made sure that Dragonstone was guarded and secured as well as possible.

Rhaegal and Drogon had retreated into the caves and let no one through except Aegon. Apparently the dragons seemed to know about the eggs as well, so Aegon was glad that the two dragons took care of protecting these precious eggs.

_**Tyrion** _

With a glass of wine in his hand, he looked down on the city. Although the cleanup and reconstruction of King's Landing was progressing well, it would still take a long time before everything was repaired and the damage the dragon fire had left behind was gone.

Tyrion had been thinking a lot lately.

A few months ago, he had been at Daenerys side and now he suddenly found himself on the other side and planned to destroy her again.

Tyrion wondered if King's Landing would go up in flames again. Now that Jon had accepted his true name and now seemed to be fully a Targaryen and there were two dragons again, the danger was great that this time not only King's Landing but also other cities of the kingdoms could end in flames.

But he didn't think that far yet. The war hadn't quite begun yet and before they could even discuss possible attacks or sieges, they needed a large army and they didn't have one yet. The wars of the past years had left their traces and had not only wiped out big proud houses, but in general, had cost many lives. So it was questionable if they would even get a big army but Bran had made it clear that any man who could fight had to fight in this war to protect the empire from the wrath of the dragons.

Now the only question was whether the lords and ladies would follow his message. But even if they had an army of great size, Tyrion knew that men in steel armor, from dragon fire, would never be protected. Tyrion went sick by the thought of seeing men burn again, but he also knew that dragons were not invincible, and so they at least had a chance to win this war.

Of course, Tyrion had not always hated Daenerys and her dragons. At first he was proud to serve the Dragon Queen, but after she had burned down a whole city and its inhabitants, he could not stay at her side anymore. But the loss of his brother and sister still hurt Tyrion the most. Like Daenerys, he too wanted to remove his family from the throne. But the truth was he never wanted them dead. He just wanted them to abdicate and retire somewhere where they could live undisturbed. But that never happened. When he went to the destroyed Castle and saw his family lying dead on the ground among the stones, it had been an extreme shock for him. A shock from which he would probably never recover again. And at that moment at the latest, he decided to betray Daenerys and he knew that he would not be the one to get her out of the way.

He knew that at that time there was only one person who could do the right thing and who could get near Daenerys without any problems. And that someone was Jon. But Jon doesn't exist anymore. Aegon Targaryen was his name now and when he saw him on Rhaegal's back talking to the humans with such a hatred and a unbridled rage,

Tyrion knew that Jon could never be manipulated again. Tyrion knew that the death of Daenerys would never bring his family back but he wanted to see that woman dead. As long as she was alive, there would only be more pain and loss and he couldn't let that happen.

So from now on he served Bran as best he could and hoped to serve him well with his advice.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Bran was rolled into his chambers by Ser Podrick.

''Lord Tyrion, I have an important matter and I think you can help me with it,'' he spoke unemotionally and Tyrion looked at him with interest.

"Of course, my King, what is it ?," he asked and Bran looked at him expressionlessly.

"I plan that as soon as we have enough men, we'll besiege Dragonstone from all sides. For that, we'll need many ships, as well as much stronger ballistas and wildfire,'' he said, and at the mention of wildfire, Tyrion raised his eyebrows.

"Forgive me but did you just say wildfire ?," Tyrion wanted to know and Bran nodded.

"Yes. I don't plan to burning the city with it. But we need it for the siege. We'll use the fire to burn the Targaryen fleet and destroy Dragonstone," he explained, and Tyrion was reassured that Bran had no plans to burn King's Landing if they lost.

"Very well, I can arrange that, but we must be careful. Wildfire is very dangerous and can ignite very easily but I'll surely find a way to transport it safely and the way to Dragonstone isn't too far," Tyrion replied and Bran seemed to be pleased.

"Very well, then set everything in motion. I'd like to make the ballistas even bigger and stronger but I'll leave that to you,'' he said. Tyrion nodded and Bran was rolled back into his own chambers by Ser Podrick.

Tyrion had to admit that he wasn't really enthusiastic about Bran's plans with the wildfire, but he would do as he asked and with a little luck, the dragons would fall much sooner than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Aegon had a first conversation with Daario and of course he doesn't like him.
> 
> What do you think ?. Will Daario really do everything to win Dany back ?.


	15. Chapter 14. Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry that it took so long again but here is finally the next chapter and I hope you like it. Of course I want to thank you again for the great comments and kudos. Many, many thanks for that.

**_Narrator_ **

Night had fallen over the land. The storms had moved on and the dark storm clouds finally gave a view of the night sky covered with thousands of stars.The moon stood high in the sky and the stars sparkled like tiny diamonds. The sea that had once been so wild and rough, and whose waves crashing with such power and force unrestrained against the shores of Dragonstone, had calmed down and the loud roar turned into a gentle noise.

Calm had also returned to Dragonstone. Only the steps of a guard could be heard from time to time.

But apart from the sentries who were spread all over the castle, there was another person who was wide awake and refused with all his strength to close his eyes even for a second.

Aegon had walked around a bit after his conversation with Kinvara to clear his head and get some fresh air but the urge to be by Dany's side and watch over her was stronger and so it didn't take long until he sat faithfully beside her bed again and held her hand firmly but gently in his.

**_Aegon_ **

He had relieved Ser Davos a few hours ago and asked him to go to sleep. Since then he had not left Dany's side and had always looked at her sleeping face. Not long ago, the Maester had checked on the young queen again and said that her fever had dropped considerably and she would wake up soon.

Of course, Aegon was more than relieved about this and now he hoped Dany would wake up soon.

But while he looked at her like this, his own tiredness became apparent and his eyes kept closing. His body longed for the peace and quiet of sleep but he fought against it. He wanted to be awake when his beloved Dany finally opened her eyes.

It was late at night when Aegon felt a barely perceptible movement at his hand and only when he raised his head and opened his eyes did he realize that he had dozed off. He raised his head, rubbed his eyes with his free hand and when he looked at Dany he saw her eyes slowly opening.

_**Daenerys** _

Her sleep was peaceful and restful. She felt no pain, no fear and no discomfort. But her recurring dreams were the opposite of her sensations.

She dreamt of days gone by. Days that were now many years ago and that still filled her with fear. But she also dreamt of days that were not so far in the past.

She saw the face of her brother Viserys in front of her and although he had been dead for years, she could still feel the pain of his beatings and other mistreatments he had inflicted on her day by day.

Then she saw how he died and how the molten gold flowed over his head and the heat consumed him.

Her brother thought he was the last dragon, but that was just another mistaken belief of her mad brother. He had never been a dragon and even though it was better that he was gone and she did not mourn him at the moment of his death, she mourned silently in her heart for the brother he had once been. Before madness and the hunger for power had taken over, Viserys had been quite different but that seemed to be a lifetime ago now.

Then the dream dissolved and she found herself back in the peace of a dreamless sleep.

But the next dark dream was not long in coming.

Daenerys feared these dreams would never end but then she suddenly felt a calming presence close by. She sensed the existence of a person she still trusted despite all that had happened between them and felt safe and secure in his presence.

Although she could not open her eyes, she knew exactly who was sitting next to her and tenderly held her hand.

Jon.

It was somehow strange for her to think of this name, for she had gotten very used to the name Aegon through their time together. However, it wasn't Aegon she had fallen in love with a long time ago, but Jon.

Even though she had been asking him to take the name Aegon since her meeting beyond the wall, she often felt bad deep in her heart because she did not want to force him to be someone he did not want to be or could not be.

But then, in the Dragon Pit, the moment when she thought that everything was over and lost, he came flying on Rhaegal's back and let the dragon out inside of him and he showed no fear. He was determined to save her and Drogon and that's exactly what he did. Many people had died that day, but even after they landed on Dragonstone he showed no signs of self-hatred, regret or disgust. All she could see when she last looked into his eyes. was pure relief and worry.

And that's when she realized for the first time that Jon had adopted the name Aegon and was now well on his way to being a full Targaryen.

But Dany also knew that a small part of him would always be a Stark one, but she could live with that as long as he stood by her and accepted who he was.

When she slowly opened her eyes, it took a long time to see anything. Even the soft light of the torches and the light of the nearby fireplace were disturbing at first and so she tried to get used to the brightness by blinking several times.

Her throat ached and despite milk of the poppy , she felt the pain of her injuries. Her eyes met those of Aegon and a soft, barely recognizable smile appeared on her dry lips.

But Aegon quickly interrupted the gaze and stood up. Suddenly her heart ached with fear that he would leave her now but instead he just went to a table and came back with a jug of water and a cup.

He sat back down on the chair he must have been sitting on all this time, filled the cup to the brim with fresh water and handed it to her.

"Here, you must drink," he said softly.

Dany tried to sit but the pain in her shoulder and her back prevented her from doing so and she fell back in the pillows.

Aegon looked at her with concern, placed the cup on a small table next to the bed and carefully pushed his strong arms under her back.

"Let me help you", he said and although another stabbing pain went through her body, she managed to sit with Aegon's help.

"Thank you," she said in a scratchy voice and Aegon immediately handed her the cup.

She reached for it, brought the cup to her lips and began to drink greedily. The fresh cool water was like a balm for her rough throat and after she emptied the cup she drank two more before she sank back into the pillows exhausted.

For some time there was silence between them. Only the soft sound of the sea could be heard. It was not an unpleasant silence and Aegon wanted to give Dany some time to wake up.

"How long did I sleep ?," Dany asked finally and Aegon hesitantly took her hand and took it back into his.

"Almost three days. You got a high fever but thank the gods it didn't get any worse,'' he replied and Dany nodded weakly.

"Is there anything happening that I should know about ?," she asked but Aegon shook his head.

"So far, no, but Bran won't be able to use his powers for some time. The punches I gave him must have hurt one of his eyes so much that he can't see on it,'' he explained and Dany exhaled with relief.

She was already afraid that something might have happened while she was asleep.

"Gendry and some lords from the Stormlands are on their way here. They want to help us and our other allies should arrive very soon," he said and Dany looked at him smiling and relieved.

**_Aegon_ **

He looked at her for a long time and although she was weakened and still a little sick, she still looked beautiful but suddenly her look changed and tears formed in her eyes.

He quickly noticed that something was wrong and he strengthened the grip around her hand a little.

"Dany ?," he asked and leaned forward a little.

Her eyes were full of tears and from her trembling lips he could see that she was about to break.

But then he could see clearly how the tears started to run and her body started to tremble uncontrollably.

Aegon did not think but just did what his heart and his feelings told him to do.

Quickly he sat closer to her, pulled her gently into his arms and stroked her back gently.

To his surprise she did not resist and clung desperately to him. She pressed her upper body against his and her fingers clawed into his arms.

**_Narrator_ **

Dany cried for a long time but Aegon stayed by her side, holding her tightly, stroking carefully over her injured back wrapped in bandages and whispering reassuring things in her ear.

It took a long time until Dany's sobbing became quieter. Her body calmed down and her breathing became more even. But Dany refused to let go of Aegon and pressed her head firmly against his strong chest.

**_Daenerys_ **

While Aegon held her firmly in his arms and she pressed her head firmly against his warm chest, she listened to his calm heartbeat and began to concentrate solely on it. The sound of Aegon's heartbeat had a calming effect on her and slowly her body relaxed and she leaned against him exhausted. She felt Aegon gently caress her back and rock her back and forth in his arms.

"Why am I here? '' she asked.

"What do you mean Dany ?", Aegon wanted to know.

Dany pulled back a little to look at him.

"Why does it have to be me. Why us ?. Why do we have to keep fighting. Why do we have to fight for people who hate our family and especially me ?. Why can't we live our lives the way we want to ?,'' she asked and Aegon began to understand.

**_Aegon_ **

"Dany. What happened in the dragon pit ?. I didn't see everything, but what happened to make you talk like that?'' he asked, as he had never seen her like that before.

Even on the ship to White Harbor, when she had told him about her deepest wishes, feelings and all her doubts about Westeros and everything related to it, she had never been so hopeless and fearful as she was right now. Something must have happened in King's Landing that had shaken her too deeply and he had to find out what it was.

"They hate me. They threw all kinds of things at me. Stones, old food, lumps of mud and more. They called me names and when I was whipped, they laughed. When Drogon was almost killed, they laughed when I tried to save him. The knights enjoyed dragging me through the streets like an animal. I felt like an animal being led around the marketplace. Ser Davos was the only one who tried to help me and was there for me. If it weren't for him, I don't even know if I'd be alive. He brought me food and drink every day. When Tyrion came to my cell a few days before my scheduled execution, he looked at me with hate and disgust and he spoke to me in the same way. These people in King's Landing, they don't want to be freed. They don't even see what Bran is. When I was a prisoner, Ser Davos told me that Bran had killed many people he thought were loyal to me but they were not. None of them were loyal to me. These people would rather believe the lies of an incompetent king than know the truth. How can I save these people if they don't want to be saved. Why would I even continue to fight. I should fight for people who care about who rules them and the only people who have never acted how the people here in Westeros, are my true people. The people of Essos who were grateful and kind. They rejoiced when I took power and gave them all a better life. These people I should save and protect and not these ungrateful people here in Westeros who all hate the Targaryens,'' Dany said and Aegon was so shocked by her words at first that he didn't even realize what he should say now.

He wasn't angry with her but with all the people here in Westeros. No one here deserved Daenerys. Only the people who fight loyally by their side, support them and do not betray them, are the only people who should have the privilege of living under Daenerys rule. In his opinion, all others could burn or be banished to the most terrible places beyond the strait.

Suddenly Aegon realized that he had been silent for too long, because Dany was cramping up in his arms and seemed uncomfortable because he had not said anything for so long.

He quickly grabbed her upper arms and looked into her reddened eyes.

"Dany, you are the strongest and most incredible woman I have ever met. You're right, people here don't want to understand. Their hatred for us will probably always remain. These people do not deserve you. They don't know what a great, just and wonderful queen you are but even if many people hate you, there are many more people who love and appreciate you and these people, you must, we must protect. I wish I could have saved and protected you from all this but unfortunately things have turned out differently. I know that you are afraid and doubting yourself and your abilities now but please don't do this Dany. Keep fighting. You don't have to fight for the people who did these unspeakable things to you but fight for the people who love you and will always support and cheer you. Fight for the people in Essos and the people here who love you and all the others can burn and follow their false kings or queens to their death. There are so many things worth getting up and fighting for but please Dany, don't lose courage. As you said before, you don't have to stay here in Westeros, we can also go to Essos together and live there''. Aegon tried to encourage her and Dany smiled a bit.

"I'm so tired of fighting. I'm so tired of all of this. I just want to retire to a quiet place and never rule again. I just want to live, do you understand that ?,'' she said and Aegon could understand her because he was also tired of fighting.

But this last fight, they had to fight and win it. Only then there was a future. And only then, they would be able to live.

"I know, Dany", Aegon began and gently pressed her to himself again.

"I'm tired of fighting too and have been for a long time. But this war is too important. We can't just turn around and walk away. We're the only ones who can stop Bran and that's exactly what we're going to do, because if we don't, there won't be a future to talk about. We have to gather our strength one last time and fight, and together we will prevail. I am sure of it,'' he spoke encouragingly and Dany nodded. "I know but I'm afraid of more losses," she confessed to him and Aegon stroked her head lovingly.

"I'm afraid too but fear makes us strong. We just must not let our fears and doubts defeat us, because then we have already lost before the real fight even begins. You will not have to fight alone Dany. We will defeat Bran, Sansa and everyone else. Together,'' he whispered at the end and Dany nodded at his words.

"Yes, together," she whispered and snuggled against his warm chest.

"Together", Aegon repeated and pressed Dany firmly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter is coming but I hope that the next chapter will not take so long.


	16. Chapter 15. New Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. First of all, I'm very sorry that it took so long.I tried to upload the chapter earlier but it didn't work..
> 
> But now, after a long wait, I finally present you with the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Before the new chapter starts, I have to tell you something very important. From September 14th I will go back to school. I was desperately looking for a job for a long time but nothing worked out. Unfortunately I had to realize that with the graduation that I have, I have no job future. But now finally, I can go back to school and try to get a better graduation and I am also looking forward to school.
> 
> This second chance that I have now, to go back to school, will probably be my last and of course I will have to learn a lot more to get the graduation that i need. So it might be that it will take much, much longer until a new chapter comes.
> 
> But I will continue to write in any case. I have so many ideas and so many stories that I still want to write and I will not give up any of them. It will just be that, that I will then only rarely have time to write much.
> 
> I still have a few weeks of summer holidays and in this time, I want to write many chapters so that when I go back to school, I have a few chapters to upload if I don't get a chance to write.
> 
> So as I said, I will not stop writing, it could just take a lot longer until a new chapter appears.
> 
> Now I've talked enough and now I wish you a lot of fun with the new chapter
> 
> And of course I would like to thank you all again, for the great comments and the kudos. Thank you very, very much.
> 
> IMPORTANT question. Is here someone who is registered in Wattpad. I can not login at wattpad anymore. Whenever I want to log in came that I have to reset my password. I have then instead of my user name my email stated, but then it came again that I should reset my password. Can anyone help me ?

**_Narrator_ **

A few days had passed. Daenerys had made a good recovery from her injuries, both physical and psychological, and she had also fully recovered from her cold.

While Daenerys was forced to stay in bed on the orders of Kinvara and the Maester, it was mostly Aegon who took care of her duties and whenever he had some time, even at late hour, he sat by her side and talked to her.

Daenerys began to feel more comfortable and secure with Aegon again but despite the progress they were making day by day, Dany still felt that slight touch of fear and insecurity when she was alone in a room with him.

Dany wanted nothing more than to be able to fully trust him again but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't and she knew that in the near future they would have to have the long overdue conversation about their past and their future. The thought of this conversation caused Dany a lot of stomach ache, because she had already thought about what she had to tell him and above all ask him. But it wasn't the thought of the conversation itself that made her feel uncomfortable, it was his answers she was afraid of.

Aegon made it more than clear through his actions that he was stand behind her now and accepted who he was but he had not really expressed how he felt about her.

Daenerys just had to know once and for all if there was still a future together for her and Aegon.

Even though they were together every day and talked to each other, it was not only what she wanted. She enjoyed their evening conversations very much but she missed the other things that she and Aegon once shared.

But although Dany longed for Aegon's closeness, she never showed it to him.

She repressed her feelings as best she could and tried to be strong and queenly but lately it was much harder than usual. Actually she did not want to fall in love with him again in the beginning and did not even consider to get into a relationship with him again. Long after her resurrection, Dany felt nothing but hatred towards Aegon but after their reunion, her heart started beating for him again. From then on, she was no longer able to betray herself or her heart. She could no longer repress her feelings and that did not scare her. What frightened her was how quickly she began to fall in love with Aegon again.

**_Aegon_ **

He was glad that Dany was getting better every day. But he felt that Dany was feeling bad in a different way. Even though she didn't say or show it. She often kept silent about her personal and deepest feelings and thoughts and changed the subject immediately when her evening conversations became more personal. He himself did not dare to speak to her about it, because he did not want to overstrain her nor did he want to contribute to her feeling even worse.

Through their time together, Aegon had got to know Dany very well and so he usually sensed immediately when she was hiding something from others, from him or even from herself. But Instead of speaking directly to her about her reserved behaviour, Aegon decided that he would try to bring her to new and better thoughts in a different way.

The Maester had told him today that it would be good for the Queen to get some fresh air but not to overexert herself. So Aegon decided that he would show Daenerys the dragon eggs and the sword today, which would certainly cheer her up. At least he hoped it would.

Around noon he left the castle together with Dany and Ser Davos, and they were of course accompanied by Grey Worm and Daario.

The way down to the beach took a bit longer than usual, because Dany was still a bit unsteady on her legs and her physical pain hadn't completely disappeared yet.

The weather was especially nice on this spring day. There was a gentle warm breeze, there were only a few clouds in the sky and the sun shone warmer than in previous days.

Drogon and Rhaegal flew above them and they too seemed to welcome the warm weather.The two brothers playfully chased each other across the sky and every now and then one of them crashed into the sea and came out a few seconds later with a large sea creature in the claws.

Aegon had to smile at this sight. He was probably one of the few, besides Dany, who did not consider the dragons as monstrous, murderous or dangerous beasts.

In the beginning, he had thought the same way but when he got to know Daenerys, he also got to know the dragons and noticed that they were completely different than he had thought.

Dragons were very intelligent creatures. They knew and felt exactly who was hostile or friendly to them. They had feelings and could show their emotions in different ways. They were wild but they could also be surprisingly gentle. They killed but they usually did not kill without reason. They just wanted to be respected and respected like any other creature in the world. They wanted to live and above all to survive and as long they were not disturbed, there was no reason to fear them.

But Aegon was torn out of his thoughts when they finally arrived at the right cave entrance he had been looking for.

He asked Daenerys to wait. He had intended to show her the whole cave he had found but he didn't want her to overexert herself or possibly even get hurt. So he went into the cave alone, picked up the box carefully, grabbed the key and went right out again.

_**Daenerys** _

When Aegon returned a few minutes later, he was carrying a large box in his hands. He stopped in front of her and Dany looked at the box in surprise.

"Before I found Rhaegal, I discovered another cave and in it I not only discovered impressive cave paintings of our ancestors but I also found this box and you will definitely like the contents of it", he told her and Dany became even more curious now and asked herself what was in this box. I'll show you the cave some other time, but believe me, this is more important for now," he handed her the key and told her to open the box.

Dany accepted the key and then carefully put it into the keyhole. She had to turn the key twice before the box opened.

She pulled out the key and put it in a small pocket in her coat. With both hands she opened the lid of the box and her breath stopped.

"Is...is that what I think it is," she asked shakily and Aegon nodded.

"Yes. That's _Dark Sister_. The sword of Visenya Targaryen. I didn't believe it myself at first because it was thought to be lost, but here it is," Aegon confirmed her suspicions.

In awe she grabbed the knob of the sword and carefully took it out of the box. The sunlight made the sword shine beautifully and the sword was polished so smoothly that she could even see her reflection in it.

"I never thought I would ever hold it, let alone see it. I thought it was lost forever,'' she whispered.

"That's really incredible," breathed Ser Davos who also looked spellbound at the sword.

"Whoever kept it here must have been very careful with it," said Aegon and Dany nodded, still fascinated by the sword.

"But there is more. Under this wooden plate is a much greater treasure hidden,'' said Aegon, and Dany handed the sword to Daario and asked him to handle it carefully.

Daario, of course, didn't seem to know what meaning this sword had for Daenerys but he took it carefully and obeyed the queen's will.

Daenerys carefully removed the wooden plate and found that Aegon was right about what he had said. This was probably the greatest treasure there was for her.

Four beautiful dragon eggs lay unharmed next to each other.

With trembling hands Dany lifted the red egg out of the box and looked at it with the same reverence with which she had looked at the sword.

What immediately struck her was that these dragon eggs were a bit bigger than the ones she had been given to her wedding years ago.

All four dragon eggs had a beautiful color. There was a red, a blue, a turquoise and a golden. The golden egg made Daenerys immediately think of her sweet Viserion. The thought of her dead child still hurt Dany very much and she doesn't believe that she would ever be completely healed from this pain of loss and emptiness.

Still a little incredulous of what she saw, she shook her head.

"This is just incredible. I didn't know there were dragon eggs hidden here,'' Dany said and Aegon smiled.

"Maybe there are more treasures like this inside these caves. It's quite possible that we could come across lost documents and books, maybe even more dragon eggs," Aegon said confidently and Dany nodded.

"We must continue to search the caves, but now, we must first get these dragon eggs and Dark Sister to safety. They were in that cave for far too long and it's a miracle that they haven't been discovered much earlier," Dany said and Aegon nodded in agreement.

**_Narrator_ **

After the dragon egg and the sword were put back into the box, they made their way back.

They were just about to begin the long climb to the castle when an arrow whizzed past them, missing the queen by only a few inches.

Daenerys gasped loudly in shock and then turned in the direction the arrow came from and she ducked just in time when another arrow was fired at her.

In a flash Aegon, Grey Worm, Ser Davos and Daario grabbed their weapons.

The men were able to get into position just in time when five armed unknown men stormed towards the small group.

It took only a few seconds before the loud clash of steel on steel and the panting and screaming of the men could be heard.

Daenerys and Ser Davos carefully walked backwards to avoid the fighting but one of the men noticed them and attacked them head-on.

Ser Davos, however, had only one dagger to defend himself and against the great sword of the man in front of him, he would not be able to do much. Nevertheless, he placed himself protectively in front of the queen and was ready to protect her at all costs.

**_Daenerys_ **

At that moment when the man came rushing towards her and Ser Davos, she saw the box that Aegon had placed on the side of the path and suddenly she knew what to do. She was a fighter and she would never be able to forgive herself if anything happened to Ser Davos while she just stood there and did nothing, even though she could do something.

Of course it would be easy to calling the dragons now but the danger that Aegon, Grey Worm, Ser Davos or Daario could also be injured in this attack too was enormous and she did not want to take that risk.

Too many people had already been taken from her and she would not lose any more.

Quickly she ran to the box, opened the lid and took out the sword that had once belonged to Visenya Targaryen and then took it in both hands.

To hold the sword was one thing but to swing it and use it properly was a real challenge for Daenerys, especially because she had only held a weapon in her life once and hardly knew anything about fighting. Her experiences were based solely on watching. But despite her inexperience with swords, daggers, axes and other weapons, she threw herself into the fight.

The man who had attacked her and Ser Davos had followed her and when he struck, Daenerys successfully blocked him.

The adrenaline flowed through her body and Daenerys had no idea where she suddenly found the strength to swing the sword again as her attacker drew another blow at her. But she managed to fend it off. Her legs trembled, but just as the large bearded man in front of her was about to take advantage of her weakness, he suddenly screamed out loud as Ser Davos rammed the dagger into his shoulder.

As Daenerys looked across the square, she realized that Aegon, Grey Worm and Daario had successfully defeated the men. Four of the men, including the one who had attacked her just seconds before, were now lying on the ground, tied up.

The fifth man, a stocky somewhat older man, lay dead on the ground and his blood turned the sand under him red.

Aegon finally came running to her and looked worried.

"Everything all right ?," he asked panting and Dany nodded dazedly.

"Yes, I'm fine". Her gaze fell on the men and quickly Daenerys put her queenly mask back on.

"Take these men to the dungeon. We'll do the interrogation in the afternoon,'' she said, looking down at the men in disgust.

''Daario,'' she called to the commander of the second sons and he obeyed immediately and hurried to her side.

"Yes, my queen ?," he said and bowed slightly.

"I want you and your best men to control the whole island. And if you come across any more such men, put them in chains and lock them in the dungeon so that they too can be interrogated. Do not kill any of them unless you have no other choice,'' she ordered him and Daario nodded firmly.

"At once, my queen'', Daario bowed once more and then hurried back to the castle.

Daenerys exhaled with relief.

Grey Worm, Aegon and Ser Davos, pulled the men roughly on their feet and pushed them to the great long staircase leading up to the castle. Daenerys followed the group at a safe distance after she put the sword safely back in the box.

A little later Aegon returned to her to take the box. Grateful for his help, she handed him the box containing the precious dragon eggs and the sword. The rest of the way went without complications or further incidents.

When they reached the castle, Daenerys saw Daario and some of his men come out of the gate to search for more enemy men who might still be hiding on the island.

**_Narrator_ **

While Daenerys, Aegon, Ser Davos and Grey Worm entered the castle with the prisoners, no one could have guessed that they were being watched from a distance by a strange man all the time.

The stranger clenched his hands into fists, but then hurried to the beach when he realized that he and especially his men had failed. He sprinted from his hiding place down to the beach into a small bay and then jumped into a small boat.

There he hastily wrote a letter and sent it away with a raven, to King’s Landing.

_**Daenerys** _

With a glass of wine in her hand, she sat with Aegon, Ser Davos, Grey Worm and Kinvara in the Chamber of the Painted Table and looked out the window. No one said anything and the room was unusually quiet.

At that moment, heavy footsteps rang out and shortly afterwards, the door was opened by two Dothraki guards. Daario entered and for a moment it became quiet again.

Everyone looked at the commander of the second sons and waited for his report.

"We found no other men or other strangers. The island is safe but I've sent more guards to the beaches and doubled the guards on the cliffs to be on the safe side,'' he said and Daenerys nodded thankfully.

"Thank you Daario. We should start the interrogation now. Grey Worm. Bring the prisoners to the throne room immediately,'' the queen ordered, and Grey Worm immediately set off to bring the prisoners to the throne room.

Daenerys rose from her chair but was stopped by Kinvara.

"Please wait a moment, my queen," she asked and Daenerys sat back on the chair and then turned to the priestess.

"Yes, what is it ?" she asked and Kinvara sighed.

"What happened today may repeat itself. Yes, you have guards at every door and corridor, even outside the castle, but even though you are well guarded, there will always be a risk of being attacked. A skilled assassin knows how to sneak into a castle, no matter how well guarded it is. You are strong with your dragons, they are undoubtedly your best and most effective weapon, but here in the castle, you are defenseless if you are attacked. I don't want to offend you, my queen, but perhaps you would be safer if you carried a sword for your own safety from now on," Kinvara said and Dany raised her eyebrows with interest.

"My queen," Aegon started and stepped towards her, which immediately got Dany's attention.

"It is not only better and safer for you to carry a sword here in the castle, but also in the fields. What if you get separated from your dragons and they can't come to your aid and you are in the middle of a battle ?. All you need is training and you already have a sword,'' he said, pointing to _Dark Sister_ , who was lying on the big table for all to see.

"I don't like to agree with Aegon", Daario started and immediately got a nasty look from Daenerys but he didn't pay attention to this and just kept on talking.

"But he's right. A well-trained assassin can easily break into your chambers and stab you before you can even call your guards. With a sword, however, you could defend yourself properly and your guards would be with you in time to eliminate the assailant, unless you had already done it. It's your decision my queen but I only see advantages in it and if you allow me to, I would like to teach you,'' he offered and Aegon suppressed an angry snort.

''I thank you for your offer Daario Naharis but I want to get my sword training from Aegon Targaryen,'' said Daenerys and she could clearly see how Daario's smug grin was replaced by anger and disappointment.

''Do I understand this correctly ?'', the commander of the second sons began angrily.

"You want to get your sword training from the man who betrayed and stabbed you. What if he wants to betray you again, then the sword training would be the perfect time to stab you insidiously again, wouldn't it ? .Surely he just wanted to rebuild your trust so he could get close enough to you again and then, when you least expect it, he'd put his sword in your heart !,'' he growled and immediately Daenerys was on her feets.

The chair she was sitting on slammed loudly to the floor and Daario immediately began to keep silent as he met the fiery and deadly gaze of the Queen.

"You will never speak like that again, Daario Naharis. Neither with me nor to Aegon or anyone else, and if you should dare, I will send you back to Meereen immediately. You may not like it but I trust this man and if you don't like it then pack your things and leave immediately, because I cannot have men like you by my side and especially not at these times. Did I express myself clearly ?!'', the queen shouted and Daario nodded ashamed.

"Yes, my Queen. It will not happen again''.

"I hope so, and now go to the throne room and wait there. Help Grey Worm to guard the men safely, I'll join you in a moment,'' she said somewhat calmer.

Daario bowed and then left the room.

After the door had closed, Daenerys sat back down on the chair Kinvara had put up again. She looked apologetically at Aegon and the others present.

"I apologize for his behavior. Sometimes Daario...is a little difficult," she said, stuttering slightly as they searched for the right words.

"So Aegon. Would you teach me in sword fight ?,'' she asked him directly and Aegon nodded.

"Of course, my queen, but you will need different clothes because your long dresses are not really suitable for fighting," he explained and Daenerys nodded.

"Of course. I'll take care of that as soon as we have clarified who those men are out there,'' she agreed and stood up.

"Well then let's start the interrogation and find out who sent those men here," with these words she and the others stepped to the door.

"Or they say nothing at all. It is quite possible that they refuse to tell us anything, even under torture," Kinvara warned and followed her queen into the throne room.

"I will have no one tortured. I am not a monster but perhaps their tongues will be loosened when they stand before my dragons,'' Daenerys said.

A few minutes later they were in the throne room of Dragonstone.

While Kinvara listed all their titles, Dany was thinking of Missandei. Her sweet, innocent Missandei who should be standing here. She missed her very much, because Missandei was not only her closest confidant and advisor, she was like a sister to her and would always be. Even if she was no longer there.

After Kinvara had finished with list all her titles, Dany tensed her shoulders and looked emotionless at the four men.

"So, my lords, who sent you and what was your mission ?," Daenerys asked but the men didn't move.

"We will not answer you. You can torture us, threaten us with the pyre or anything else but none of us will tell you anything,'' said one of the men.

"Different, then. Gray Worm. Take them outside to the cliffs. Maybe the presence of my two dragons will make these men talk,'' she said, and the men looked at each other in horror.

"So you want to feed us to your beasts. Tzz, the gnome was right, you really are mad,'' said one of the men, and then put his hands firmly over his mouth when he realized that he had told the Dragon Queen exactly what she wanted to hear.

Daenerys turned to the man.

"The gnome ?. Tyrion Lannister ?!'', she asked and her voice echoed through the throne room.

**_Narrator_ **

Aegon put his hand around the knob of _Longclaw_ when he heard this. And at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to fly with Rhaegal to King's Landing and stab Tyrion with his sword. But he contained his anger.

"What exactly was your mission ?. Speak,!'' she demanded, and when Rhaegal and Drogon flew closer to the castle, their wing beats could be heard clearly and the two dragons emitted a loud, frightening roar at the same time, the men finally gave in. Probably in the hope that their lives would be spared if they obeyed.

"He promised us gold, power, and riches if we brought him your head and Aegon Targaryen's. He said we would be respected for what we had done. The men who killed the most hated men in Westeros. Our names would go down in history, he said, so we agreed. We were in King's Landing when it happened and we barely escaped the fire. You are nothing but a monster and your head belongs on a stick," growled the man and his words immediately incurred the wrath of Grey Worm and especially Aegon. ''

Now, that is the verdict. Grey Worm,'' shouted the queen to the Unsullied Soldier and he immediately stepped forward, waiting for her command which he would carry out without hesitation or question.

''Take these men back to the dungeon, they will be executed tomorrow, by fire,'' she said, and the men looked at each other in shock and tried to protest, but then they were taken away by Grey Worm and three other Unsullied.

After the men were out of sight and out of hearing, Daenerys turned to Aegon, Kinvara, Ser Davos and Daario and in all her eyes, Dany could see neither hatred, disgust or anything else, only approval and she was very relieved about this, because there was a reason why these men would die on the pyre.

_,,Only death can pay for life,,_

And by the death of these four men, would tomorrow at this hour, the song of four new dragons would fill the land.

**_Bran_ **

He had just now let the man go and never in his life had he been so angry and outraged as now. Tyrion had dared to defy his orders and his commands. He had dared to act behind the king's back. Bran had asked Ser Podrick to bring the Imp to him immediately and now the Imp stood before him, his head lowered in shame. Obviously, Tyrion knew why he had been called before he could tell the king himself.

"I can't believe it. Why did you do that. Did I not express myself clearly enough, were my orders so incomprehensible ?!", he shouted across the room and Tyrion flinched.

"I wanted to end this war before it started.I wanted to save the lives of thousands of innocent people and if my men had succeeded, it would all have been over now," the gnome tried to defend his actions but it only fueled Bran's anger.

"Nonsense !. What do you think would have happened. Did you really think the allies of the Targaryens would just turn around, sail back to their lands and do nothing ?. No. They would have attacked us before we were ready to defend ourselves. And you've seemed forgotten about the dragons as well. The dragons would have flown across the land in rage and have all of Westeros, not just King's Landing, burns to ashes and would have killing everyone and everything they discovered. Was that your plan ?. Just to get rid of Daenerys and Aegon as quickly as possible. The devastating consequences of that all their allies would have attacking us in one fell swoop while we were still gathering our armies didn't come to your mind, or ?,'' growled the king and then continued after a short pause.

"I'm beginning to understand why you were more of a curse than a blessing to Daenerys Targaryen. Are you trying to manipulate me too like you did it to her or what. Is it perhaps your secret wish to overthrow all the monarchs one after the other so that you become king and have the power over the land and the people ?!,'' he growled and for the first time, Tyrion was really afraid of Bran and what he could do.

"I just wanted to end the war before it started. And no, I have no interest in becoming king," Tyrion said again and Bran looked at him grimly.

"You should be glad I don't execute you for treason, Lannister. This war will lead us to victory and, of course, people will die but our men will live in the end and the Targaryens, the Dothrakis, the Second Sons, the Unsullied, the Dragons, the Wildlings and all other traitors will die. They all sit on one island and that island will become the grave of them all. One way or another !'' said Bran coldly and leaned back in his wheelchair.

There was silence between the two men for minutes before Bran sat up a bit and looked at Tyrion. His gaze was the same as always, unreadable.

"I won't execute you. You've served me well so far and I hope you continue to do so. But if you ever do anything like this again, behind my back, without my knowledge, then the gods should better have mercy with you, because you won't get any mercy from me. Now go and try to make up for your pathetic stupid mistake," Bran commanded and Tyrion stumbled outside. Shocked by the King's words.

Bran looked out the window again, hoping that his eye would soon be completely healed so he could see again.

_**Daenerys** _

Night had fallen, and a gentle, mild night breeze made the red-black curtains in her chambers swing gently back and forth.

Before Dany had prepared for bed, the Maester had paid her another visit and examined her thoroughly. Fortunately, the today's fight had not made her healing wounds worse and the Maester said she should soon be completely healed. But she should not overdo herself. She still took some milk of the poppy every night so she could sleep well and without pain.

When the Maester had left, she had a little glass of wine and enjoyed the peace of the night. She had stood by the open window for a long time, listening to the sound of the waves crashing gently against the cliffs. As her eyes finally grew heavier, the Queen decided it was time to retire. She extinguished most of the candles and only let the fire in the fireplace burn, which was almost extinguished anyway.

She was just about to go to bed when there was a soft knock at the door and she wondered who could disturb her at this late hour.

''Come in,'' she said, and when the door opened she felt uncomfortable when she realized who was still visiting her at this late hour.

''Daario ?,'' she asked and after the Commandant had closed the door behind him, a grin graced his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, in the next chapter four new dragons will be born and of course they need names. But what should they be called ?. If you have any ideas what the dragons should be called, please write it i me in the comments. The names can be male or female. I would be very happy about your ideas.


	17. Chapter 16. Old Wounds and new Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here is finally the new chapter and again I have to apologize that it took so long. I wanted to upload the chapter last week but then I got interrupted by some things so I just didn't get around to finishing it. I still have over a week of holidays and I really want to use this time to upload more chapters.   
> When the next chapter of ''Be with me'' will be released I can't say but I'm currently working on a new short story and the first chapter of ''Queen of Fire''. So I will definitely upload another chapter during the holidays, if it will be a chapter of ''Be with me'', I don't know yet.
> 
> And of course I want to thank you again for the great comments and the kudos. And many, many thanks for the great dragon names

**_Daenerys_ **

"What are you doing here ?," she asked and Daario looked at her with a grin.

"So formal, Daenerys ?.We don't need any annoying formalities when we are alone," he said and Dany shook his head.

"When we are alone ?!. I had told you that this between us is over and there will never be a WE again," snorted Dany angrily. Daario remained unimpressed and just shrugged his shoulders.

"You've changed a lot since you left Meereen," he said, leaning his back against the stone wall.

Dany sighed and thought about calling her guards so that she could finally have some peace and quiet but she knew that this would only avoid the conversation. So she decided that she would clear up all the unexplained things between them now. But she strongly doubted that Daario would be satisfied with her answers.

"Yes, I have changed. Many things have happened since I left Essos. I can't live in the past Daario, I have to think about the future and it looks very bleak at the moment," she said looking out the window.

"You should have stayed in Meereen" Daario said and Dany shrugged her shoulders.

Maybe it would have been better if she had stayed in Essos. So all her dragons, Missandei, Ser Jorah and most people of her armies would still be alive.

But on the other hand, she might never have met Jon, and the Night King might still would been a threat that might even have come to Essos at some point.

But all that was now in the past and Dany couldn't waste her time with, what if, questions. She had to have a clear head if she wanted to win against her enemies.

"There may be an infinite many reasons why it would have been better if I hadn't left Essoss but I can't burden myself with questions that don't matter anymore. I have to focus on a war and a very dangerous enemy. If I let myself be distracted by my past, then I have already lost. Many bad things have happened, yes, I don't deny that but I have learned from the mistakes I have made and I am trying to do better now. The people here in Westeros are different from what I used to think. They hate my family, my armies, my dragons and myself but I have also made mistakes. I am not perfect, Daario. I have made decisions that may not always have been right and I have to live with that. I don't let the mistakes I have made get me down, but I try to learn from them to make it better and wiser in the future,'' she explained and turned back to him. Daario just grumbled unhappily and Dany wondered if he had listened to her at all.

"Well, then," he said and stepped up to her.

His eyes watched her from top to bottom and Dany felt increasingly uncomfortable.

"What are you doing ?," she asked in her queenly voice but Daario didn't seem to notice at all that his action made her very uncomfortable.

He came closer and closer until he stopped right in front of her. He grabbed her hand and bent over to kiss her but then Daario felt a burning pain when Daenerys slapped him.

Completely stunned Daario stumbled backwards and touched his aching cheek, which was already turning red.

"Why did you do that ?!," he asked and looked at Daenerys.

Dany shook her head angrily and struggled to control her anger.

"I should probably ask you that. Do you think I'm a cheap whore that you can come to any time you want and use as you please ?. I am a queen and I expect to be treated like one. Do you even see women as human beings or are we all just walking objects of lust in your eyes ?'', Dany growled and Daario retreated further back.

"In Meereen you liked it when I distracted you from a stressful day, so why not here as well ?", the commandant of the second sons wanted to know.

"Because those days are over, Daario. We are no longer lovers and never will be again," she sighed and tried to calm down.

"It's because of Aegon Targaryen, isn't it ?. You still love that bastard despite what he did to you ?," Daario grumbled and Dany turned to him.

"Don't you dare call him that again. He's not a bastard and even if he was, I wouldn't mind," Dany hissed and now the dragon had been awakened.

"Tzz, he betrayed you shamefully and murdered you in cold blood, how can you even love a guy like that ?,'' Daario wanted to know and Dany's eyes sparkled dangerously with rage. "Yes, I love him, but that's not all. Aegon is the only family I have left. We are the last dragons and although I wanted to hate him at first, I couldn't. After my resurrection, I wanted to kill him but I couldn't because my love for him is still so strong, even through his unforgivable betrayal. He is a part of me and only when I am with him do I feel complete, loved and understood'', she confessed and Daario just shook his head.

"And you really think he changed ?. I don't think so and if I find out that he shows the slightest sign of acting against you, I will kill him with or without your permission," he growled and with these words he left Dany behind and slammed the door behind him.

Dany went to her bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing.

So slowly she began to doubt on Daario very much and she knew she had to keep an eye on him. His threat scared her but she would not let this man ruin everything for her.

**_Aegon_ **

He was on his way to his chambers when he heard the loud slamming of a door. He turned around, looked around the corner and discovered Daario storming out of the queen's chambers in a rage.

Actually, he wanted to turn around and go back to his room but he couldn't. He had to make sure that Dany was okay, even though she might not want his company.

So he waited for a short moment and then walked purposefully towards the Queen's chambers.He hesitated for a moment, then he knocked and waited, hoping that he would not disturb her or that she would send him away right away.

**_Daenerys_ **

When there was a knock at the door she thought it was Daario who came back and when she approached the door she was already getting ready to call her guards in case Daario bothered her again. But when she opened the door and looked into the friendly but worried face of Aegon, she exhaled with relief.

**_Aegon_ **

"Um, I just wanted to know if everything was okay, my Queen. I happened to see Daario storming down the corridor in a rage after he left your chambers and I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he stammered nervously.

When Dany looked at him without saying anything, he felt incredibly stupid. She would probably think that he was spying on her or something. He was about to turn around, go back to his own room and hope that Dany would forgive his behavior.

"I'm sorry... I... I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have come. Forgive my impossible behavior, it won't happen again,'' he said and quickly turned around but by then he was gently grabbed by the arm and pulled back.

"No, wait...It's...it's okay. Come in quietly and please, omit the formalities, I like to hear it when someone speaks to me without my titles,'' said Dany, and after Aegon entered after a short hesitation, she quietly closed the door behind him.

"I can't sleep now anyway, and to be honest, I'm glad for some company. Would you like a glass of wine ?,'' she asked friendly.

"No thank you, no wine but some water would be good," he replied and Dany immediately poured him a cup of cool fresh water.

She handed him the cup and he drank a big sip of the water.

Dany had also poured himself a cup of water and sat down on a comfortable chair near the fireplace.

Aegon sat down on a simple wooden chair near a window and did not know what to say, so he decided to keep quiet for now.

It was Dany who finally broke the unpleasant silence between them.

_**Daenerys** _

"How..is it actually for you to carry the name Aegon and to be called so ?.I mean, did you take the name only because you accepted who you are or are you doing it because I asked you to ?,'' she asked him because this question had been on her mind for a long time.

Aegon however, seemed completely surprised by this question and looked at her for a moment before answering her question.

"Well, at first it was unusual for me to be called that, but I got used to it very quickly. Actually, I am even happy to carry this name. After I was banished to the wall, I no longer knew who I was. I was more or less just an empty shell that wandered around aimlessly day after day for no reason whatsoever. And when I was beyond the wall, I had a lot of time to think. Already there I felt uncomfortable when someone called me Jon, because I..I just didn't feel comfortable with that name anymore. This name has brought me nothing but pain, loss and misfortune all my life. And then, when we met again, it was an easy decision for me to take the name Aegon. I know that through another name I will not be someone else but Jon Snow made many mistakes and made some fatal decisions. Aegon Targaryen will not do this. I have accepted who I am and I should have done that from the beginning'' he told her and Dany believed every word he said.

He had proven himself to her in the past weeks and showed that he was a true Targaryen but she didn't tell him. So she just gave him a gentle smile. And then, she suddenly thought of something she had wanted to ask him for a long time.It was time for them to finally talk about everything that went wrong between them.

"Did you find it hard to do it. I mean killing me ? ‘‘, she asked in a whisper.

**_Aegon_ **

He had guessed that she would ask him the question sooner or later.

And without her having to say anything else, he knew exactly what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Yes. Very heavy. Even while I was doing it, I knew it was wrong and then I was in shock. I could not believe what I have doing. I was disgusted of myself because I had betraying and killing you in the same way, how I was once betrayed by my brothers in the Night's Watch. During my time in the dungeon I tried to convince myself that what I had done was right and that I had saved my family and many other people, but it was not. It was not right, it was wrong, cowardly and despicable. And the moment Drogon burned the Iron Throne, I just wanted to die. I wanted him to burn me too but I realized that death would not have been a punishment. There was only one punishment for me. Life. Living with the knowledge that I murdered the woman I love in cold blood and that I was not there for her when she needed me most,'' he whispered as he thought back.

"I just wanted you to be with me. I thought I had finally found my home, but when we rode through the gates of Winterfell, all was lost. When you told me about your true parentage, I was terrified at first but then I was happy. Happy to know that I am no longer alone and that I finally have a family. That was all I ever really wanted from my heart. A home, a family and a man who loves me. When you pushed me away, I felt incredibly empty and used. And even though you broke my heart and left me alone, the only thing I wanted was your love. I just wanted everything between us to be like it was on the boat again. When I told you about my past and my fears, you were there for me, you comforted me, you took me in your arms and gave me courage and hope but when you looked at me with so much disgust, after you learned who you really are, it not only broke my heart but it also destroyed my soul, because you were the only man I ever loved and I never thought that you could ever hurt me. But you did,'' breathed Dany and Aegon felt his heart break for her as she revealed her thoughts to him.

He knew that he had hurt her tremendously but hearing it from her, hearing how she had felt and suffered because of him, made his heart hurt more than just the silent thought of it.

"And yet, until my last breath I believed in you, in us. I put the little hope I still had in you, and when you kissed me in the throne room, I was so sure that you had decided for me. At that time, you and Drogon were all I had left, you two were my only family and when you put the dagger into my heart, one of my last thoughts was that you probably never loved me and that I was just an object for you to achieve your goals. I felt like this since Winterfell. No sooner was the Night King dead than I was worth nothing. But strangely enough I was good enough when I used my armies and my dragons for battle. All I wanted was respect and recognition for what I was doing, but all I got was hate and dislike. Sometimes I think we should have just stayed on the boat and left Westeros to its fate,'' she said, and Aegon shared that thought.

He, too, had often wondered if it would have been better if they had just stayed on the boat and sailed to some distant land.

"But the past cannot be reversed and I cannot live in the past forever. All I want now is to kill the three-eyed raven and leave Westeros forever. This is not my home. I may have been born here but I didn't feel at home here for a single second,'' Dany said and Aegon looked at her.

"If I had the power, I would turn back time and change the past," he said, pausing briefly to put his thoughts in order.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Dany, you have to believe me. It had never been my intention to treat you so disgustingly but I, I just didn't know who I was anymore. I was so incredibly confused and didn't know what to do. I couldn't understand what was right and what was wrong. I know I should have talked to you. Right talking, I mean, but despite everything that happened, I never stopped loving you. To be honest, I don't even understand why you gave me a second chance and took me with you. I don't deserve all this and I know that you have the power to fight Bran without me. So why did you come to me. Because of the things the red priestess told you or was there another reason for it ?,'' he asked her now.

**_Daenerys_ **

This question was completely unexpected for her. But nevertheless she wanted to give him an honest answer.

"Well, Kinvara's words were one of many reasons why I came to you. But it wasn't the main reason," she said and took a deep breath, ready to reveal to him her deepest feelings and thoughts that had occupied her for many weeks.

"After my resurrection, I felt lost and alone. I was so tired from all the fights and I just wanted to rest and recover from all the horrors I had gone through for years. I just wanted to think about myself once in my life. And after Kinvara had told me everything, I just wanted to die, because I couldn't endure the thought of another war and even more losses,'' she started and took a little break.

She took a big sip of water and continued her story.

"But then I realized that as long as Bran was alive, I would never find peace and quiet. So I took together all my fighting spirit and will to live, got up and started living again. I had a new goal. After Kinvara told me what happened to you, I didn't want to go to you at first. I hated you so much and never wanted to see you again. I even wanted to kill you. But those thoughts faded quickly when I realized that you are the only family I have left. So Kinvara and I flew north with Drogon. I watched you from a distance for many days to find out what kind of life you are living now. I just had to know if there was any chance that you would join us. Well and you know the rest,'' she said and Aegon had to digest her words.

"But how can you still consider me as family after all I have done to you ?," he asked and stood up. He walked up and down the room and Dany also got up to lean against the wall next to a window.

"Because I just do it. I have been alone all my life and lived many years after the death of my brother Viserys, with the knowing that I am the last Targaryen. And when I realized that you are also a Targaryen too, it was one of the few happy moments in my life, because suddenly I was no longer alone. You Aegon are all I have left. Yes, I have allies, but that's not the same as a family. I just wanted us to be together, to have you by my side because, I don't think I could do all this without your help. You saved Drogon and me, you have found Rhaegal and rode him. You found Dark Sister and four Dragoneggs and you finally unleashed your inner dragon. You have done so much and I am so damn proud of you. And I never thought that you would accept your Targaryen-side in such a short time. I thought it would take much longer but you have done a great job in the past weeks,'' she said proudly and tears were gathering in her eyes. But she refused to drop them.

Aegon also had to fight strongly against his emotional feelings. He had to hold back enormously to avoid rushing towards them and embracing them. He didn't want to overwhelm her, not now, not when she could finally talk to him properly. He could see that she was on the verge of breaking down. Her facade was crumbling and he didn't want to bring it down. He had to give Dany time and distance. He had to let her decide when she wanted to be near him. He could not make that decision for her.

"Do you understand Aegon. I am lost without you. Without you, I would be dead now. I don't know what I would do without you, and I know that I can't defeat Bran without you. I wanted to hate you Aegon. For so many weeks I tried to hate you but I couldn't because I still love you and that scares me. That scares me terribly'', without that she's noticing, the tears had started to flow while she was speaking.

Her vision was blurry but shortly after her facade finally collapsed, she felt two strong arms tightly but gently around her and she was pressed against a warm strong body.

**_Aegon_ **

He could no longer hold himself back. With a few steps he was by her and took her in his arms. He felt how she pressed herself against him and how she buried her face in his chest. Her confession had shocked him but in a good sense. He was indescribably happy about the fact that she still loved him, no matter what had happened between them.

But now he concentrated fully on Dany and put all his thoughts aside for the time being.

At some point he walk to the bed with Dany in his arms and sat down on the bed with her.

He gently stroked her back and slowly weigh her back and forth in his arms.

"I will never leave you alone again, Dany. No matter what the future holds for us, I will always stand by your side and protect you from any harm. I have made many mistakes and even if nothing I do can make up for what I have done to you, I will never stop proving to you that I am on your side. You are the most important thing in the world to me and I never want to lose you again. We still have a long and hard way to go but together we will make it. We will defeat Bran together and then we can leave Westeros together forever if that is what you really want. But only if you really want me by your side,'' he whispered gently and Dany smiled slightly.

"Yes, of course I want you by my side. But I also have to be honest with you, because not only you have made mistakes, but me as well. We both haven't always behaved well but I want to change that. I want us to be honest with each other from now on. But I will also need time, okay ?. We still have a lot to talk about and I want that when we try to get closer to us again, we take our time. Is that okay to you ?,'' she asked and Aegon nodded eagerly.

"Yes. Yes, of course it's okay. I will give you all the time you need and whenever you need me, I will be there for you. You don't have to hide from me. You don't have to be uncomfortable showing your feelings. Gods, I love you Dany. I never stopped loving you but you're right, we need time. All I ask is that you talk to me and don't close yourself off from me, okay ?,'' he said, gently stroking a strand of hair from her face.

''Okay,'' he breathed on her and hugged him tightly.

At last they had made a great progress and maybe there was still hope for a common future.

_**Narrator** _

Aegon stayed with Dany for a long time and when she went to bed to sleep, he stayed with her until she fell asleep. Only then did he slowly leave her chambers and make his way to his own chambers.

The next morning came faster than expected and after everyone had eaten in peace, Dany decided it was time to execute the four men.

While some Dothrakis were busy building a pyre, Dany and Aegon summoned the dragons and showed them the four big dragon eggs. Drogon and Rhaegal sniffed the eggs very carefully and then emitted a joyful grumble and rubbed their snout softly against the dragon eggs.

A short time later, the pyre was also ready. Dany ordered Grey Worm to get the four men out of the dungeon and it took only a few minutes until he and three other Unsullied, came back with the criminals.

When the men saw the pyre and the two mighty dragons, their faces became almost as white as snow, but they didn't say a word and let themselves be tied to the pyre without resisting.

After the men were bound, Dany and Aegon took the dragon eggs and placed them on the pyre.

"If you have any last words, speak now", Dany urged the men, but they remained silent.

Probably the men were afraid of being tortured in case they would express another insult against the queen. Or they simply had nothing more to say.

Dany sighed. "I, Queen Daenerys, sentence you to death. Dracarys!", and no sooner had the words been spoken than Drogon and Rhaegal set the pyre on fire.

The screaming of the men did not last long but it would take some time for the fire to stop burning. Aegon and Dany stood patiently with their dragons before the pyre and waited.

And then, when the fire was finally finally extinguished, the soft screeching of four dragons sounded. Dany and Aegon walked towards the pyre and in the midst of the devastation and the still glowing ashes, four little baby dragons sat curiously looking at them. Dany crouched down and Aegon did the same.

The four dragons walked slowly towards her and sniffed at them. While the blue and the golden dragon approached Dany and finally climbed onto her arms, the red and the turquoise dragon climbed onto Aegon's arms. Full of awe and admiration, he looked at the two little dragons that were now perched on his shoulders. Alternating he began to caress them and Dany smiled at the sight.

Now also Drogon and Rhaegal joined them. Slowly they lowered their huge heads and welcomed the Newcomers in an incredibly gentle way. Then the two big dragons lifted their heads again and roared loudly into the sky.

The four baby dragons also raised their heads and emitted a soft but powerful screech.

Finally there was hope for the dragons again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need again urgently your help
> 
> My questions:
> 
> 1: The new Prince of Dorne will appear in my story and I urgently need a name. Do you have an idea how to name him ?.
> 
> 2: How many forces does Dorne have at this time ?
> 
> 3: I urgently need some tips on how to describe the sword fighting training.
> 
> I would be very happy about your help
> 
> And here are the dragons with their names.
> 
> The golden dragon: female. Name: Dreamfyre
> 
> The blue dragon: male. Name: Joraxx
> 
> The turquoise dragon: female. Name: Missanderys
> 
> The red dragon: male. Name: Lyaeron


	18. Chapter 17. A terrible Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> I am so sorry that it took so long with this chapter. But there was so much going on and because of school I almost never had time to write. But now I finally made it and I really hope you like the new chapter. When the next chapter will come I can't say yet because I will turn to another fandom from now on too but don't worry, I won't neglect or forget my Game of Thrones stories because of that.

_**Narrator** _

A few days had passed since the four new dragons were born through fire and blood.

The last few days had passed quietly and Bran continued to be quiet, which both pleased and worried Aegon and Dany, but because they were so busy raising and training the young dragons, they didn't really have time to think about it. On this very foggy and rather cool morning, which felt more like an autumn day than a spring day, Dany and Aegon were in Dany's chambers together with the four baby dragons.

Although the dragons were only a few days old, Dany could already tell from them that they were a little different from Drogon and Rhaegal.

First they were already clearly bigger in this young age and also their physique was quite different. Their necks were longer, their wings larger and their heads also had a different shape. Also the fire they breathed was different.

The fire of Dreamfyre and Missanderys was bright and almost golden while the fire of their two brothers Joraxx and Lyaeron was as bright red as the lava flowing from a volcano. Aegon was also amazed at the differences between the dragons and although he knew much less about dragons than Daenerys, he too could see that these dragons were different.

The four dragons all had their own character, of course.

Dreamfyre, the golden female dragon was lively and full of curiosity and therefore had to be watched carefully. Once she had somehow managed to sneak into the kitchen and not only scared the servants and maids working there, but also stole a big chunk of meat that was actually much too big for her. Aegon and Dany had been searching for the little female for a long time, but when they finally found her, she was lying in front of the fireplace in Daenerys' chambers as if nothing had happened, while her siblings were eating the stolen meat next to her. Dany had never seen dragons behave like this before, because her dragon children often fought over the prey instead of sharing it, but she suspected that these four dragons might one day fight over the captured prey.

Missanderys, the turquoise female dragon, was quite shy and restrained, unlike her sister. She liked to sit on Aegon's shoulders or lie in front of the warming fire of the fireplace. She actually acted more like a cat than a dragon.

Joraxx the blue dragon, was wild and fiery and loved to tease his siblings or just set things on fire. Aegon and Daenerys intervened immediately and tried to teach the most stubborn of the four dragons not to set things on fire. This was difficult and the dragon had not yet completely lost his urge to breathe fire whenever he wanted, but it had become much better.

Lyaeron the red dragon, was also stubborn and difficult to train. He also growled and showed his teeth when something didn't suit him. Even Daenerys had felt his wrath once, but strangely enough, the dragon calmed down immediately when Aegon appeared or was just in the room.

The dragons made a lot of work and demanded almost all of her attention, so Dany even feared that Drogon and Rhaegal might become jealous of the newcomers, but fortunately her fears did not come true so far.

Drogon and Rhaegal even behaved very calmly and always stayed close to their riders and lovingly took care of their new siblings.

The dragons even had a very positive effect on Daenerys and Aegon's relationship.

They almost always spent the whole day together which not only strengthened their relationship but also their trust in each other, much to Daario's displeasure. But if the commander was around and again made one of his remarks or just a certain gesture or grimace that was meant to offend Aegon, all it would take was a fiery look from the queen and the mercenary would keep quiet and do what he was here to do.

Dany and Aegon were feeding the dragons when there was a knock at the door.

They looked at each other frowning, wondering who was disturbing them so early in the morning.

"Come in," Dany called and shortly after Ser Davos entered.

"Forgive my early disturbance, but we have just received a message from Dorne that requires your immediate attention," he announced, and immediately the two were alert.

"From Dorne ?", Dany asked confused and Ser Davos nodded.

"Yes, the message is addressed to you but I don't know what it says," the Onion Knight explained and Daenerys took the rolled up message from him.

She carefully rolled up the paper and began to read.

''And ?," asked Aegon after Daenerys had read the message carefully.

''Apparently the Prince of Dorne, Taevar Martell, wants to join us and he is already on his way here," she announced and handed him the message so that he could read it as well.

''Hmm, that's good news, isn't it ?," he asked when he saw the doubtful expression on Daenerys' face.

''I don't know. I don't know this man and I have never heard of him. Until now I thought that House Martell was extinct and that there were no heirs or other relatives. How is it that this man appears only now, and above all, where has he been all this time ?," the queen wanted to know. Aegon turned his gaze to Ser Davos.

''Have you not met or at least seen this so-called Prince of Dorne before ?," he asked and Ser Davos nodded.

''Yes, I have seen him, but I have not spoken to him personally, but he made a normal, healthy impression on me. He is young and according to what I heard he spent his years in Pentos and finally returned to Dorne to claim his birthright after his entire house was destroyed except for him," he reported and Daenerys looked thoughtfully out the window.

"And do you think this man is really on our side or could it be a trick of Bran or even himself to destroy us or use us for his own purposes ?," she asked next.

''I honestly don't think you have anything to fear from Taevar Martell. As I said, he is young and seems to have some problems with his new position and the responsibilities and duties that come with it. Also, you need very strong and powerful allies if you want to defeat Bran and Dorne would be quite a powerful and strong ally. They have a very large army and I think you should definitely take this chance. Of course, I would still advise you to be careful, because as you said, you don't know this man and most of the other nobles don't know much about him either. What I do know is that you should make Dorne your ally rather than your enemy,'' he suggested and Daenerys smiled.

''All right, we will hear what this prince has to say. If he does come as an ally, that's good, of course, but if he turns out to be an enemy, well, we'll see how we deal with him. In the meantime, however, we should not assume the worst and think positively.'' Ser Davos bowed and left Aegon and Dany behind.

After the door closed again, Daenerys turned to Aegon.

''I really wonder what made the Prince of Dorne want to join us. Do you think it could be a trap ?,", Dany wanted to know from him and Aegon shrugged his shoulders.

''I wish I had an answer to that, but I don't think speculation will help us here. As you said, we will wait and listen to what he has to say and then decide what to do with him. Don't worry about it now, we will know soon enough about his motives'', he said and Dany was satisfied with that.

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful, but they received word late in the evening that Yara, the Free Folk, and Gendry would be arriving at Dragonstone later in the day tomorrow.

**_Daenerys_ **

_Cold. It was as cold as in her prison cell in King's Landing. But the environment was different. She heard the loud roar of waves crashing against the cliffs and suddenly the air was filled with loud dragon screams and the clash of steel on steel could be clearly heard. She heard the battle cries of men and sometimes she heard cries of pain. The smell of blood was heavy in the air and even though her view of the action was obscured by fog and smoke, she knew she must be near a battle. Suddenly, she heard an explosion and it was so powerful that it made the ground shake under her feet and a bright green light blinded her eyes. Shortly thereafter, the eerie cawing of a raven sounded._

Breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, Dany awoke from this nightmare.

Without further thought, she swung herself out of bed, quickly put on a warm cloak that hung over the back of a chair, and then hurried out of her chambers, still slightly dazed by this vision. She ordered her guards not to follow her and then immediately made her way to Kinvara's chambers.

The night was quiet and her hurried footsteps echoed loudly through the halls. Narrator Daenerys finally reached the priestess' chambers and just as she was about to knock, hoping she was still awake, the door opened and Kinvara looked at her with a knowing expression.

''I have been waiting for you, my queen," she said and let Dany enter. After the door closed, the priestess motioned for her to join her at the fire. The two women sat down on the chairs that were close to the fire and looked silently into the crackling flames for a few minutes.

''You had a vision," Kinvara said, and Dany looked at her in surprise. This woman was full of mysteries and she wondered if she would ever stop surprising her. But probably not.

"How…how did you know that ?," the queen wanted to know. Kinvara smiled.

''Because I saw the same thing," she replied. Again they just looked into the flames until Kinvara broke the silence and finally revealed the terrible truth she had been afraid of all along.

''Bran was preparing for a battle. He will come here. His army will be small, but the weapons they bring will be deadly and dangerous to all. If his army wins, at the end of this day, there will be no more Dragonstone and many will die," she said calmly but in a dark voice.

Dany shook her head. She would not accept that.

"Then we must defend ourselves with all we have and destroy Bran's army before they can do any more damage," she growled and Kinvara nodded.

''Very well. Trust in yourself, your dragons, and your men, and you will emerge victorious from this first battle. But beware of the ravens. Bran will do everything to kill you, and even a raven is capable of killing. They are small, but their beaks and claws are sharp," Kinvara explained, and Dany understood this warning only too well.

''Do you have any other useful advice for me ?", Dany asked with a smile and Kinvara looked into the flames for a moment before turning back to her queen to reveal an important secret about the dragons.

''The dragons need to grow faster and become stronger. In their condition, they are even more vulnerable and can be easily stolen or even poisoned. Here on Dragonstone, there is a rare herb that can help dragons grow. It has a fiery coloring, burns the skin of anyone who is not unburned, and only dragons can eat it. If you give this to your dragons, they will grow much faster and the faster they grow big, the better for us and worse for our enemies.''

Dany was speechless. She had never heard of such a plant, but if such a thing really existed, she had to find it as soon as possible.

''Do you know where exactly I can find this herb ?," she wanted to know.

''The flames show me a warm place, which lies both in the darkness and in the light. Unfortunately, I can't tell you more about it. I think this is a secret you will have to discover for yourself, my queen," Kinvara smiled and Dany nodded.

''Thank you for your advice and this information. I will retire now. Tomorrow will be a long eventful day''.

And with that Daenerys said goodbye to her faithful advisor and went back to her own chambers.

She lay awake for quite a while later, thinking about Kinvara's words and warnings. She knew that this fight would not be easy, but she was confident and tried to push away all the negative thoughts that wanted to spread in her mind.

Finally, she fell asleep, but her dreams remained restless and not very restful.

The next morning, Daenerys had immediately called a small council meeting to inform her commanders that they would soon be facing an attack from Bran.

Afterwards, she and Aegon went to Drogon and Rhaegal and told him about the mysterious herb that was supposed to grow on the island.

Of course, the two of them immediately wanted to search for the herb, but first they had to find out where exactly the herb grew on the island. Daenerys initially thought that it would be a lengthy process to locate the place, but Aegon pointed out to her that according to Kinvara's description, it could be a cave. Caves were mostly underground or ran through mountains or the like but there were also caves that were underground but still lit up by holes or crevices in the cave ceiling and so sometimes even in caves certain types of plants could grow perfectly.

This clarified the place itself, but Dany wondered how it could be warm in a cave.

She had not been in caves very often in her life, but she knew that caves were mostly cold and damp, and she could not imagine how anything could grow in such a place.

Aegon told her, however, that the section of the cave where he had found the dragon eggs and the sword was pleasantly warm and not at all cold or damp.

This statement was enough for Daenerys. She called a few men together and together they went to the caves.

**_Daenerys_ **

As she had expected, the cave was cold and dark and there was no sign of any warmth or light anywhere. But she trusted Aegon and when he led her into a section of the cave she had never seen before, his words proved true. It suddenly became warmer and the air was more pleasant. She never would have thought that there could be such temperature differences in a cave.

But still there was no evidence of any light sources and so they continued to search.

The search seemed endless and when she exchanged a glance with Aegon, she noticed that he also seemed to doubt his theory. Nevertheless, they decided to search some more.

And then finally, when they had already decided to turn back and rethink Kinvara's words, they came through another passage into a new section of the cave and it was illuminated by daylight through a large hole in the cave ceiling. On the floor that lay directly in the light, the fiery-looking herbs Kinvara had spoken of grew out of crevices in the rock.

Daenerys stepped forward and instructed her companions to stay back as only she was able to gather these herbs.

She began to carefully pull out the herbs and then put them into a small basket. As Kinvara had described, the herbs were incredibly hot, but she didn't mind, of course. She was a dragon after all.

After gathering enough herbs for all four baby dragons, she returned to her people.

''Do you really think these herbs will help the dragons grow faster ?," asked Aegon and Dany sighed.

''I hope so. Since the dragons hatched, I have always been afraid for their safety. We can't keep an eye on them all day long and their size makes them much more vulnerable, unfortunately. My dragons have been stolen from me before and I will not let the same thing happen again.'' Aegon nodded his understanding and together they left the large cave system again.

_**Narrator** _

Drogon and Rhaegal were lying with the four little dragons in a meadow near the castle.

When they sensed their riders approaching, they raised their heads and let out a joyful grumble.

The baby dragons also rose from their sleeping position and flew excitedly toward them.

The little dragons fluttered around them excitedly and seemed to like the scent of the herbs and were literally attracted to it. Dany put the basket with the herbs on the ground and took out a small portion for each of the dragons, because after all they should not eat everything at once but only once a day.

Dany closed the basket again and handed two of the four portions of herbs to Aegon.

As soon as Aegon held the herbs in his hand, Lyaeron and Missanderys flew up to him and each grabbed a clump of herbs. Joraxx and Dreamfyre had also grabbed their portion from Dany and greedily gulped down the herbs.

Dany and Aegon watched their dragons in amazement, wondering if they knew that these herbs had special powers.

After the dragons finished eating, they flew back to their two big brothers, lay down next to their gigantic bodies on the grass and began to doze in the glow of the sun.

Dany and Aegon also joined them and sat down on the ground between Drogon and Rhaegal. Silence reigned for quite some time. They just enjoyed the silence and the sound of the waves.

It was Aegon who finally broke the silence.

''We should only fight with Drogon and Rhaegal in the battle. The little dragons are not strong enough to fight yet and maybe we should hide them in the caves. If the castle is damaged or the enemy soldiers storm it, I don't want to think about what could happen to them.'' Dany understood Aegon's concern, because she too had been thinking about where exactly they should hide the little dragons.

It was clear that they would not fight with them in battle, but finding a solution where they could best hide them and where they would be safe from their enemies was another matter entirely.

''The caves could indeed be a good hiding place for the dragons. At least it would be safer for them than staying in the castle. All right, we will hide them in the caves," Dany agreed with Aegon's suggestion.

Aegon was happy that he and Dany could now work so well together again and that he was regaining a bit of her trust with every moment they spent together. The past was slowly fading, but its shadow and memories would probably never completely disappear. But as long as they were together and didn't let each other down, they would make it, he was sure of it.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them and when they turned around they saw Grey Worm and Daario coming towards them.

''My queen, your allies will arrive in a few minutes," the commander of the Unsullied reported and immediately the two monarchs were on their feet.

Together with Grey Worm, Daario, Ser Davos, Kinvara and some of their soldiers and blood riders, they went to the beach where their allies would arrive in a few minutes.

There was great excitement and joy on the beach as the rowboats approached. The big ships would later sail to the other side of the island to dock in the harbor.

As the first rowboat reached the beach with Yara, some of her men and Tormund, a large white figure suddenly jumped out of the boat and ran as fast as the wind towards Aegon . The figure jumped on him and pulled him to the ground. Aegon laughed as his faithful direwolf licked him across the face and made joyful sounds. Dany also smiled at the sight and she was very happy that Aegon was reunited with his best friend and companion. Ghost let go of Aegon but still ran around him excitedly and with wagging tail.

''I missed you too, boy. I hope the journey here wasn't too rough," Aegon smiled and stroked his wolf's head.

''LITTLE CROW !," a very familiar voice called out, and no sooner had he turned in the direction from which the voice came than he was pulled into a bear hug from Tormund.

The hug was so tight that he could hardly breathe, but he was still happy to see his friend alive and well. Tormund put him down again and then slapped him hard on the shoulder.

''Your wolf had absolutely no problems sailing with us, even when the sea got a little rougher he took it easy," the redhead laughed and Aegon was very relieved.

While he was talking to Tormund like this, he hadn't noticed that Ghost had moved away from him and walked towards Dany. Only when he heard the queen's laughter did he turn to her and realized with great joy that Ghost seemed to like Daenerys very much, because the direwolf licked her hand gently and let her pet and cuddle him as if they had known each other for a lifetime.

Dany looked up at him with a bright smile.

"He's so amazing''. After Ghost had calmed down again and sat down quietly next to Aegon in the sand, Tormund also greeted the dragon queen with a strong hug.

''I'm glad to see you again, Dragon Queen," said Tormund and Dany nodded to him with a smile.

"I'm glad too, it's nice that you all arrived here unharmed".

At that moment Yara and some of her men came up to her and immediately knelt down in front of her.

"My queen," she said and Dany immediately made a hand gesture for them to rise.

The ruler of the Iron Islands came up to her and shook her hand.

''I hope nothing too bad has happened in the last few weeks," Yara smiled and immediately Daenerys' expression changed from happy to worried.

''I guess that means no," Yara sighed and Daenerys nodded.

''A lot has happened, but I will tell you everything later," the queen explained and Yara was satisfied.

At that moment another known person approached her.

Gendry Baratheon had also arrived and after greeting Ser Davos, it was time to greet his queen as well. He too knelt before her.

''My queen. I am glad to see you again. Please forgive me if I have disappointed you. If I had known that Bran was the enemy, I would never have agreed to make him king. House Baratheon and the Stormlands will stand behind House Targaryen and fight with you against the false king," he said passionately and Daenerys smiled gently.

''You have not disappointed me, Lord Gendry. No one could have guessed what Bran really is. I am glad to have you as an ally again and I am sure that together we can banish this evil from the world,'' Daenerys said and Gendry rose again.

"Thank you, my queen," Gendry smiled in relief.

Now Kinvara stepped forward and turned to the newcomers.

''Please follow us now. We have already prepared rooms for you, surely you will be tired from the long journey. Tomorrow morning we will hold a large council meeting and inform you about all the events. Please rest until then''.

With the arrival of their allies, the plans for the war could now be made official. Now, however, they had to prepare for Bran's first attack and do everything they could to suffer as few casualties as possible and defend Dragonstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. When the next chapter will come I can not say yet but I hope that I will not take so long again. 
> 
> Stay healthy all.


End file.
